Cherry Blossoms in the Moonlight
by Moonbeam Great Goddess of the Night
Summary: A distant decentant of a Moon God, Sakura must fight in an age-old conflict between heaven and an evil demon, Yatama-no-Orochi.With the men in her life lusting after her,Sakura can do only one thing: Kick ass and Take no prisoners! Shannaro!SakuxMulti
1. Heartache

_**Prelude~**_

_The first two great gods Kunitokotachi and Amenominakanuchi summoned two divine figures, the male Izanagi and his wife Izanami to create the land for the world below the heavens. They bore all great islands and land masses, bringing the possibility of life with them. Izanami bore her husband many children from their union, many deities can trace their bloodlines back to these two ancestors. But one sad day Izanami died in childbirth, giving birth to her last son Kagu-Tsuchi, the incarnation of fire. In grief and anger Izanagi killed the newborn, creating a thousand more deities. _

_In desperation and love to see his wife, he traveled to Yomi, the underworld to retrieve her. But Izanagi was too late, for Izanami had eaten the food of the dead, and was trapped within the underworld. This did not discourage Izanagi, it only fueled his resolve to take her to the surface the next day with him. But as they lay to sleep, Izanagi glimpsed his wife in the faint fire light and grew cold with fear. _

_His once beautiful Izanami had become a rotted and ugly corpse! In fear he ran, forgetting his love, and ran from her in disgust. In anger, Izanami pursued him, vowing to kill a thousand lives every day for his flight. In return Izanagi promised he would give life to a thousand and five hundred souls. And so birth and death came full circle, born from their anger for each other. But in his disgust, Izanagi wished to purify himself in a river before going on to rule Takamagahara, the heavenly plain. He then disengaged his two eyes and his nose. From his left eyes was born Amaterasu, the sun goddess, and from his nose sprung Susano'o, the god of storms. But from his right eye emerged a slightly shadowed deity, one who is less known to the people of the land below heaven...A god emerged to become the silver disk in the sky, a twin to her sister's light and a negotiator between the two siblings. Though presumed male by humans, called Tsukuyomi, this moon deity was in fact female, who though silent was watchful and noble. She however goes by the name first given to her by her sister at her birth, Yutsuki. _

* * *

**Arc of Creation**

Prologue: _Heartache_

"I hate and I love: why I do so you may well ask. I do not know, but I feel it happen and am in agony." -Carmina Catullus

* * *

The door closed with a heavy click, keeping the brewing storm outside. The pitter-patter of rain could be heard on the roof, the clouds dark as dull silver. The rumble of thunder boomed, and the flashing of lighting illuminated the room with an eerie glow. The slender silhouette of a young woman could be made out in the darkness of the lonely house. Her delicate left hand loosely gripped the metal door handle, while her right arm rested limply at her side. Her soaked, well endowed form was somewhat tense, but she merely stood, not making any movements except for her even breathes as she dripped on the wooden floor. She stood there for sometime, before she released her grip on the door's handle.

Bringing her right hand before her empty gaze, she merely stared at it. Her distant sea foam green eyes were framed by delicate long lashes curled like butterfly wings. Their usually spark was gone, not even a small ember left to burn. Her usually tan skin was now a sickly looking pale and chilled from rain. Her beautiful face was framed by her soft cropped bubble-gum pink locks that stuck to her forehead. Her soft lips were drawn in a thin line, her face almost completely blank of emotion.

Clad in a wet, clingy sleeveless zip-up crimson shirt with her clan symbol on the back, a white skirt with openings in the side and middle, underneath a pair of ordinary black short-shorts, weapons pouch on her belt stocked with pouches for various medicines and tools, her shinobi hitate in its usual style, and black heeled boots. Bandages were wrapped on her left thigh holding her weapons pouch, and white arm guards on both elbows. She had grown into her body, though she still was very small, much to her distaste. Well portioned limbs, ample chest, shapely hips, a dancer's sleek neck, high cheekbones, and a button nose made up this young woman's appearance. But what her beautiful, supposedly, delicate appearance hid a very dangerous secret.

This blossoming young woman was a trained kunoichi, student to Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, talented medic-nin, friend to many, and a fiery strong young woman who took no nonsense from anybody. You didn't want to cross her or else you would meet her super-strengthened punches head-on. This young woman was none other then Haruno Sakura, the only female ninja on team 7. Taught by the famous Hatake Kakashi, and teammates with Uzamaki Naruto and _**him…**_

The very thought of this boy made the woman's jaw clench, eyes narrowed, and her eyes to water slightly. Now her jaded eyes only held pain, anger, and sadness. She was strong inside and out. Some had acknowledged it, but… But this trait some people just didn't see or just chose not to see…

_Hokage-sama with all do respect, I do not think Sakura can handle this mission._

The words rang in her head, and the young woman's hand curled into a fist, so tight her knuckles went white. Her fingernails dug into her palm, piercing the flesh and drawing blood. Her once again empty eyes looked onto the crescent shaped wound in her right palm that dripped scarlet blood, and crystalline tears started to well in her sad eyes. Her hot blood dripped and fell on to the wooden floor, but Sakura was past caring at the moment. She started to think back to this afternoons past events, and started to shake.

Feeling like her legs would give way she slumped to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, her back rested against the door. She buried her face in her knees, her memories replaying themselves before her eyes.

_It had been a normal day, the sun shining and a refreshing breeze blew by every now and again. The temperature was mildly warm, and spring was in full bloom. I had woken up mid-morning to take advantage of the nice weather since it was her day off. It was a rare occasion, and Tsunade had just given it so randomly. But who was I to argue with some free time? Goodness knows I needed a slight break to recuperate from her sensei's intense training. But I did enjoy her training none the less. However, more somber things had been hanging over her head, like the loss of the only family I had ever known, blood relation wise anyway. My mother had died a month after __**he **__left. The __**he**__ I thought of was none other then Uchiha Sasuke._

_He had went seeking power, power that he thought only that snake-bastard could offer him, enough to kill his older brother, Itachi. His brother had wiped out all of the Uchiha clan, excluding Sasuke, to supposedly just to test his strength. Sasuke had left with his only his cursed seal, and with not so much as a goodbye. Well if, you call thanking someone, and then knocking them out cold as a goodbye. _

She put her bloodied hand on her heart, which ached in memory of its past abuse.

_I had offered my heart to him, ready to give him everything. But he merely pushed it aside like he had all the other times. True, I had done these things ever since they were young, but I had meant it! I had truly loved him with everything I was, every last fiber of my being. I had been willing to give up everything for him. But he had brushed me off like some kind of insect, an annoying ,buzzing insect._

Tears started to well in her eyes, she recalled very familiar memories, and his voice filled with ice and hate.

_**You're annoying. **_

_**You're the same as Naruto.**_

_**You're ability is lower then his.**_

_**I'll never be like you or Naruto.**_

_**From here on out we all start new paths**_

_**You really are annoying.**_

_**Sakura,……**_

_**Thank you.**_

_Sasuke-kun_

Warm tears spilled from her emerald orbs, her choked sobs echoing in the dark, empty house.

_I hadn't seen him since that night, and even when they went to retrieve Sai from that bastard's castle I hadn't see a glimpse of him. And yet I should hate him for what he's done! He played with me, he shoved me aside like a piece of trash, and he betrayed me! He betrayed the people who cared for him, he betrayed his own village! For some useless promise of power, and that __thing __only wants to use his body. He put me through a lot by leaving, and not even looking back. I was broken then. I'm was so angry, so hurt. I know I shouldn't forgive him! I should move on with my life, and face reality. And yet…_

_And yet…_

She stood up shakily on legs, and weakly made her way to the window near by. The rain was pouring, and the lighting flashed again. She gently reached up a hand to the cold glass. She pressed her right palm to it, causing some blood to smear on the transparent glass. She watched the rain fall wistfully.

_And yet,_

_I just can't seem to stop loving him._

She gentle reached to her neck, finding a beautiful silver locket. This had been the locket given to her by her mother on her deathbed.

_Okaa-san, I'm sad and worried. Please Okaa-san, help! Please! Please!_

_Please!_

_Okaa-san…_

_I need you now, more then ever._

* * *

She remembers well when she had kneeled by her dying mother's side.

_I clasp my mother's hand in a death grip, and my eyes are leaking tears. I'm trembling in fright as I watch my mother as she slowly dies, the doctors saying they can't do anything to help her. Her lungs have been crushed, and her heart pierced by a kunai. She was dying just because she was protecting her village, her home. She has no family, only her daughter. My dying mother smiles weakly up at her sobbing daughter, and this only causes me to cry harder. Tormenting over how I should have become a medic sooner, faster to heal my precious loved one. My wise mother whispers that she will pass on soon, I beg her not to say such things. That she will pull through, that I still need her. That she is strong. But my mother's replay is that it is I who is stronger then herself, that I must live on through my heartache to reach my full potential. That the secret of our almost extinct clan lives within me, and that I must come to grips with ancient secrets._

_I ask my mother what she means, that I don't understand any of this. My mother smiles again, gently unclasping a necklace from around her neck. It is the same silver locket that I wear now. She gives it to her weeping daughter telling me it will help. That I do not need to know what she means now, only that I am The Key to everything. I'm even more confused, but the slowing heart rate on the monitor distracts me from asking more questions. _

_My mother's heartbeat is weak, and slowing down rapidly. I turn back to my mother, frantically looking at my mother's peaceful face. She tells me it is almost time for her to go, I start to plead with her. But her mother will not hear any of it. In a whispered voice she tells me to remember the tales she hold me as a child, and that they a true. She tells me when I see fit that I should journey down into the basement to find what she needs. She tells me to stay strong, be true to myself, let no none tame me, and to follow my heart. She weakly whispers I love you for one last time before her gentle eyes close forever, her body goes limp, and the monitor goes blank. _

_I call for my mother in an a confused and frantic voice. They soon turn to screams and shouts, but the calls will not reach her. My mother has gone from this world, and into the realm of holy light where she might watch me from above. I scream for my mother until my throat hurts, and my voice is nearly gone. I break down in tears, my heart aches for my dear mother. The only one who could have ever truly understood me. I whisper hoarsely, my voice cracks as I kneel down by the bedside of my mother's now dead body. I bury my face into her chest, and hug my mother limply._

_Okaa-san…_

_Okaa-san…_

_Okaa-san,……_

_I'm sorry._

_Days pass, and a small funeral is held. But I don't not tell my teammates or sensei about it. But my close girlfriends are there. Everyone is dressed in black, the clouds are overcast. They threaten to pour rain any moment. Ino, Hinata, Temari, and TenTen crowd around me to offer comfort. Ino's parents are there to send their condolences, and some cry. But not me, I only stare at her mother's grave. Her name is inscribed in the metallic rock. The priest finishes his prayer for my mother's soul, but I already know she is in the land of angels. The funeral is over, and it starts to drizzle rain. Everyone is ready to leave, but I don't move from my spot. My friends ask if I'm will be alright. I give them a weak smile before nodding. They tell me if I need them all I have to do is call. I nod again, my attention focused on the grave again. They cast one more glance at me before leaving. I am alone again._

_The rain starts to pour now soaking me. But I don't really notice or seem to care. I walk over to the grave, and brush my fingers over my mother's name. _

" _Okaa_-_san" I whispers gently. I lower my head as fresh tears well in my eyes. No one knows that I have cried every night since my mother's passing. But I shake my head to shake myself out of this sadness. I've has cried enough, and I must become stronger for Okaa-san. I lift my face to stare at the grave again only this time there is determination, strength, and an iron will roaring like a fire in my eyes. I pull out my mother's necklace from my pocket, and clutch it with both hands to my chest._

_On that locket I swear to do my best, to stay strong, and to follow my mother's advice. I vow I will stay strong for my mother. I look up at the pouring rain, the cold droplets splashing against my face. But I smile, and hook the necklace around my own neck. I say goodbye to my mother for now, knowing my mother is with me always. At first I slowly walk away, but start to hurry to my house. _

_A new flame burns in me, a light, that shines in the darkness of my mourning. I now live with a new purpose, and wish to protect my precious people. With their help I believe I might walk again. I had fallen and seemed to not be able to get up. But they offered their hands to pull me up, and now I must pull myself up._

_I have strong legs, it was about time I started using them._

* * *

Sakura sighed leaning her forehead against the glass. She missed her mother, and lately it seemed she still wasn't strong enough. Yes, she had increased in strength, and most others said that she was on her way to surpassing her dear sensei. Once she had undertaken Tsunade's training everything had changed. She had to work harder then ever before, and do things she never thought she could do.

But she persevered through it all, and gained the Gondaime's respect for this. But more importantly, they had bonded as sisters. They were friends now, and some said Tsunade saw her second apprentice as an equal. Shizune was the same way, who she admired greatly and the two of them couldn't be happier being friends with each other.

Ino and Sakura had patched things up after Sasuke had left, and Ino had been there for her through her mother's death. Though that didn't stop them from getting into arguing matches every now and again. Hinata, with her shy ways and kind nature, had worked her way into Sakura's heart. Sakura was fiercely protective of her shy friend. TenTen and Sakura had hit it off from the beginning. Their tomboy natures and love of weapons had bonded them as close friends.

A new friend that she had acquired over the last few years had been Temari, the elder sister of the Kazekage, Garra. Temari and Sakura had admired each other's strength during the Chu-nin examines, and Temari is very grateful to Sakura for saving her two brothers. They learned from each other, they cared for one another, they would protect one another to the very end, they backed each other up no matter what, and that's what binds these kunoichi together.

But lately Sakura has been noticing certain things that seemed amiss. Her teammates and sensei had been acting very peculiar. First off she was worried for her favorite hyperactive blonde ninja, friend, and teammate. Ever since the mission to the Bridge of Heaven and Earth the whole KyubiKyuubi incident and another failed attempt to bring Sasuke back. Once they had returned to the village the wound on her arm had healed eventually. But as of late Naruto had been acting weirdly, and around herself no less around her. His chakra levels would rise when ever she was near, he would stare at her intensely when he thought she wasn't looking, and when she did catch him staring at her it would be suffocating and dare she say wanting lustful stare. As if he was undressing her with his eyes.

Sakura shivered in slight fear, and disbelief. This was Naruto she was talking about, not his perverted, Sannin sensei! They were friends, close friends, but none the less just friends. Plus what really scared her was that she often saw red mixed in with his azure eyes. She could have sworn she also saw the pupils of his eyes become slits. Next was Sai, who she had come to respect as a worthy partner when it came to missions. He was a mystery, and he had a habit of calling her rude names though lately he had increased with them. "Ugly" and "Cow" were his usual insults. Yet very single time he would be drawing or painting when he was around her. Not that he didn't do that before,this was a new development, but now it was more frequent whenever she was around. She could feel him stare at her constantly, but when she turned to see if he was actually staring, he would be concentrating on his scroll.

Her sensei was a totally different matter. He seemed to possess the same qualities of both staring at her while he thought she wasn't paying attention, or that his chakra level would rise slightly. But now he seems friendlier to say the least. To put it bluntly he had glomped her just a day ago, and had said it was a new way of training one's reflexes. But she became suspicious when she noticed his hands weren't where they were supposed to be.

Another trait they all shared was when she was around all of them at the same time they would throw death glares at each other. They would try to subtly move closer to her, and when they got close enough she could hear Naruto growling deeply in his throat, Kakashi-sensei seemed ready to pull out his Sharingan, and Sai actually showed agitation on his usual blank face. Their chakra levels would sky rocket seemingly ready to kill one another over a scrap of meat.

But what they got so worked up over was a mystery to her, but it wasn't just her teammates she had to worry about. Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin, an extremely skilled shinobi, a genius no less, and a stoic loner at most times had acted the exact same way when she had come and visit Hinata at the Hyuuga compound.

Hell, even the almighty Kazekage seemed to exhibit these traits. And the really creepy and odd thing about it was that they acted like this whenever she was near by. This irked her to no end. It felt like she was walking on eggshells every time she interacted with these men. And the more she was around them, the more frequent and strong the behavior became. Plus whenever she was around another male, save small children they knew or her female friends, that would glare at him so fiercely if looks could kill they would be dead a thousand times over. And yet lately she had been having a strong attraction to most of them… But that wasn't the point! Why were they acting like this!

Even Sakura's genius mind couldn't figure it all out.

But, back to the issue at hand. Many had acknowledged her strength, but her teammates, her perverted-sensei, and a few others seemed to not really acknowledge it at all. Sure Naruto thought she was strong, but they still left her out of certain things that she could accomplish with ease. Her old sensei didn't even acknowledge her strength as a shinobi at all. She often felt degraded, and like a pet he kept around. And they still thought she needed protection in every single damn battle! They acted as if she were still her obsessive young 12 year old self!

That just made her even more frustrated and angry with them for treating her like a weak damsel in distress. Heck she could be the warrior-maiden who would come and save their sorry asses. But no, they had to be like stupid macho jerks when it came to this subject, and it made her all the angrier. They had felt her wrath many times before, thanks to her sensei's fierce super-human strength.

What would it take to get it into their thick skulls that she could very well hold her own in a serious battle, and further more match them in a battle! There is one universal rule that all woman should know: It is that all Men are idiots! But that didn't excuse them for what they have done to her!

But today…

Sakura tightly grasped her fist, her jaw tight, and she once again shook with suppressed anger. Her chakra rose substantially as she remembered the day's earlier events. She had forgotten what she had been thinking only a few minutes, and soon succumbed to her previous rage.

_How dare those idiot's say such things!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

_**Note: I own my story, and story line.**_


	2. Breaking Reality

**Arc of Creation**

Chapter 1: _Breaking Reality_

* * *

{Sakura}

_It had been my day off, an odd occurrence, but an appreciated one. I had slept in till 9:00, before I arose and got ready to greet the day. After a quick shower and putting on my usual outfit I grabbed a piece of toast and a protein bar before heading out the door forty-five minutes later. I had met up with TenTen and Hinata at the public training grounds for morning sparring with Yuhi Kurenai-sensei, who had been involved with my outside teachings in Genjutsu. _

_Secretly Hinata had been teaching me Juken, and TenTen had been teaching me the basics of swordsmanship. Kurenai-sensei had even volunteered to teach me her highly prized Jubaku Satsu, the Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death technique. I had been surprised by all the attention, since Kurenai-sensei had in the past refused to teach anyone her top genjustsu. But I wasn't complaining._

_Our training took up the rest of the morning, and early afternoon before I decided I had had enough. Usually my friends would accept that I was just leaving to go home and stop training. And yet Hinata, TenTen, and Kurenai-sensei seemed to insist much more forcefully and multiply that I stay and train more until the late afternoon. They looked desperate for me to stay with them, as if something bad was about to happen. _

_I didn't pay much thought to it then, and insisted that I needed to leave because I had a lunch-date with Ino. Once they heard Ino was going to be with me, they immediately backed off. They looked oddly nervous and concerned as I left. And I could feel their stares drilling into my back as I traveled further away from them. But I shook any idea that something was wrong out of my head, and focused on meeting my best friend._

_-_

* * *

_We met at quaint little outside café outside the park that served great tea, and a light lunch. Ino was on her break from training with her own team, so she could relax for only a little while. They greeted each other with a pleasant hello and sat down to order. Ino ordered a seaweed and dumpling soup, with grilled eel, and green tea. I ordered rice balls with pickled ume fruits in the middle, teriyaki chicken, and lotus tea._

_We had talked softly of things going on in our lives presently. Though I hadn't told her of the weird way some of the guys had been acting lately. I got filled in on the latest gossip, well the romance gossip anyway. It seemed my suspicion about my other friends feelings had been right. Hinata had gotten over her crush on Naruto, and had fallen for the quiet Aburame Shino. It seemed Shino was very protective of his new found girlfriend, and the two had been secretly dating for sometime. I had raised a brow at that, it had surprised me, they made an odd couple. Hey, but who was I to comment, to each their own._

_Next of the gossiping list was TenTen. It seemed she was starting to get sweet on Rock Lee. Lee had out grown his crush on me, and had set his sights on his own teammate. If I hadn't been surprised before, now I was. But this match did make sense. TenTen had known him longer then me, and they were the same age. Plus I could only see Lee as a friend, missions partner or sensei. He had helped me with my Taijustsu a lot, and that had helped in my training with Tsunade-sensei._

_And of course Ino had to tell me for billionth time about her relationship with her own teammate, Shikamaru. She rambled on and on about their dates together, and about him all together. The girl was talking so fast that I could hardly catch anything she was saying. I think even the sound barrier had broken because of how fast she was talking. I smirked at the mental image. I sighed as I prodded my chicken with my chopsticks, I had to say I was a little envious of my friends at times. Sure I'm happy for them finding boyfriends, but it made me wonder if there really was someone out there for me._

'_You would think, Sasuke, right? Well that relationship went down the tubes once he had left. Sure I still very much love that guy, but a girl gets fed up at some point in her life and is just sick of waiting. The first year I had staid faithful to the idea of Sasuske coming back, heck even as the second year had passed I had remained hopeful and loyal. But as the third year progressed other things in my life started to become more important to me, like my training, my friends, and just having a good time. True I would always remain hopeful for Sasuke to come back, but I doubt that our relationship would be a romantic one. It had always seemed like he either treated me as a friend, or an annoyance. Yes, annoyance, that was hitting the nail on the head.'_

'_My life just couldn't necessarily revolve around a guy that probably didn't care about me , and wasn't even here. Plus I didn't believe in long-distant relationships. Well, if I loved him above everything else, which I don't.'_

'_Oh.. I'm rambling again. Plus Sasuke didn't count…'_

'_Oh no! Ino was right again!'_

_She had given me that same advice that I just came up with. But her words were more like "Forget that looser, forehead! Get a real man, like my Shika-baby,"_

_I snorted at the statement, how could those two have gotten together? It still baffled me, especially since it had seemed Tamari and Shikamaru had been interested in each other a year or so ago. Ino and Shikamaru were complete opposites, but then again the saying went "Opposites Attract". I just wondered how their children would come out if those two got married later in life. Perhaps a nagging-genius boy, or a lazy-confident girl? Oh, the possibilities!_

_I smiled slightly at my thoughts, but was snapped out of them by the feeling of someone staring at me. For a split second I thought it was one of the boys looking at me, but my gaze only came upon Ino staring at me intently with worry. I blinked in surprise, but then weakly smiled at Ino._

"_Sorry, Ino. I was zoning out. What were you saying?" I asked softly._

"_Are you ok, Sakura-chan?" Asked Ino seriously, her stern blue glare still fixated on me. Her gaze was piercing to say the least, so much, that I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. A tense silence settled into place for what seemed like hours, it was so thick you could cut it with the katana I had been using earlier._

"_Yes, I'm fine. Why, Ino-chan?" I said blurted out quickly, a little too quickly to be believable. Ino's glare disappeared and melted into a "Yeah right_, sure_, now tell me the truth or face my fiery wrath," look. A thin blond arched brow contributed to the look. Ino was just daring me to try and cover up what I was really hiding. Normally I would rise to the challenge with just as much vigor, but with the revelation of my feelings for Sasuke had darkened my good mood. _

_Ino must have noticed my real feelings of that very second, because her skeptic expression turned into a concerned one. I mental slapped myself for letting myself be so easy to read. My inner self was cursing myself, Sasuke, and my friend's intuition at the moment. I had to whole-heartily agree with her. _

_Damn the female intuition! _

_Ino was patiently waiting for me to start explaining myself. At first I wanted to just try and cover up my blunder, but sighed in defeat. Once Ino wanted to know something, she would fight tooth and nail to find it out. And to tell the truth, I wasn't up to getting into an argument on my day off. So I took a deep breath and began my explanation. I told her of how it seemed my teammates and sensei had seemed to not even acknowledge my new found strength, or the person I had evolved into. _

_I was the same person I was three years ago, but I had also changed too. I am wiser, braver, I take my life as a shinobi more seriously, I am more stable, both emotionally and mental . I had grown up, both physically and mentally. Yet it seemed many people still couldn't see that, as if they only saw the weak, cry-baby teammate of Uzamaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke, and Sai. The small kunoichi Kakashi-sensei kept around because he felt sorry for her._

_But that wasn't me any more! I had surpassed everyone's expectations! Many have said I will surpass my sensei very soon, and I've become a very good medic-nin who can work under pressure and with efficiency. My chakra-control is excellent, I know enough Justus to help me in battle, and I could develop strategies almost as fast as Shikamaru. I mean when people are going to wake up and see this! _

_I am stronger then ever before. I admit that I still need to improve, but all the same! Plus with my mixed feelings about Sasuke, I really had pent up a lot of what I was holding back. So I told her, straight out, no nonsense. When it came to personal matters I think that you should be straightforward, and not beat around the bush._

_Once I was done, Ino's eyes were narrowed slightly, her smile had twisted into a frown, and her nose was wrinkled. Meaning she was thinking over everything I had said, and concluding just what exactly to say to me. I sat quietly in my seat, my eyes down, finding the table's wood work very interesting. All the while past memories of when I was twelve again, replayed themselves of every single screw up I'd made. This didn't help in anyway, hell, it made me feel even worse. But this was just something I did when I felt down. I made myself feeling ten-times worse. I could even feel the urge to cry suddenly, and cursed myself again. _

_But a warm sensation gripping my right hand, which was currently laying on the table, and in shock my head shot up to attention. My some-what frantic gaze fell on another hand gripping my own in a gentle grip, Ino's hand. I stared at the contact, before I looked up to see Ino's face soft with compassion and support. I looked at her in confusion, my eyes asking my questions for me. Ino only smiled brightly at me._

"_Sakura, you really should let go of these feelings. Your better then this, just believing you're weak. Because your not. And to hell with that Uchiha, he doesn't know what he's missing out on! Sakura…__"_

"_Sakura,…You're strong. You're really strong. Stronger then anyone I know. Those guys don't know what they're talking about. And don't you worry, one day you're going to make them see that you really are strong!" She finished in a soft voice, and once again smiled brightly at me. Her words had hit a cord in me, and I could she was being sincere. It made my eyes water again, but in a good way. I felt better now, and I gently squeezed Ino's hand in thanks. I spared my friend a soft smile, my sign that I had heard her and that I would be fine._

_Ino's smile only got bigger, and she squeezed my hand right back. "Thank you…Ino-pig."_

"_You're welcome, ...Forehead-girl." At the hearing of our old nicknames for each other we started to laugh, thinking how stupid we had been back then. I may have been rivals with Ino, perhaps even now in some odd way, but that hadn't stopped me from seeing her as a friend. And what a friend she was! She could be have like her lazy-ass boyfriend said, a "troublesome woman", but she could really come through when her friends really needed her. She got up and came over to me and wrapped me in a tight hug._

_Once we had embraced, and she had reassurances that I was just fine now, is only when we started up our conversation again. Ino had asked how my training was going, and if my sensei had killed me yet. I had laughed at the comment, light-hearted now, I answered cheerfully back that it was going fine, and Sensei hadn't finished me off just yet. I started to explain about the recent teachings of my training, and only when I got into the middle of my explanation is when I realized something. _

_I missed my training._

'_You may be thinking: Is she nuts! That blond woman puts her through hell and back everyday! She pushed the poor girl to her limits and beyond. She should be bowing down of her knees for this chance to relax. But that wasn't how it is at all! I love my training, it's the exact opposite! I love being pushed to my limits and beyond, because it proves that I can only go higher! I love the tightness of the muscles, the feel of blood pumping, the adrenaline rush surging, and the feel of chakra pulsing through my veins! And that's what makes me train so hard, not just because it's my duty, or because I need it to get stronger. But because I enjoyed it!'_

' _Having to think on your toes during a fight helps your mental decision making in life. It helps you make the most beneficial and helpful decisions on everything in life. I mean you shouldn't over analyze everything, but it does help. Plus training keeps you in shape, and helps relieves stress. Plus one of the most important things of being a medic, was just helping and healing another person. I think it's one of the most concrete things a human being can do for another. I love seeing a smile come onto the faces every time they are cured, and how their families smile right back. Just the simple thing makes it all worth while. '_

_I was so inspired that I suddenly stopped talking, and stood up so fast that I almost knocked over my chair. Ino jumped at my sudden movement. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out some yen to pay for my food. I smiled brightly at Ino, who just stared at me in confusion. "Gomen Ino, but I'm so pumped! I have to see sensei! I'll see you tomorrow and arigatou Ino-chan. I got so into my talk about my training that I have to find sensei and training right now! Arigatou again, Ino-chan, you've been a real friend today and I enjoyed lunch!"_

"_Please, give my regards to the happy couples to. I hope you don't mind me going early, and if you do I'll make it up to you some other time. Just right now I have to train!" And with that I sped off. Well I would if Ino hadn't nearly flattened my on the sidewalk, it seemed she had gotten up and tackled me with in the time of a half a mini-second._

_She had a tight grip on my shoulder, and I firmly undid her hand from my shoulder. I whirled around to face her, and she had a nervous/serious look on her usual happy face. I recognized the expression as the one's my friends and Kurenai-sensei had on early that morning. Something was wrong, very wrong. What could have had everyone so nervous, I thought I was the only one doing that these days!_

"_What, Ino-chan? What's wrong?" I asked. Ino looked shaken, like she didn't know exactly what to say. Being the concerned friend I am, I rested my hand on her shoulder, and gave her a reassuring smile. What ever she had to say had to be very important for her to act this way. But why was she so distressed? I would just have to listen to what was wrong, after all, she had done it for me. It took her a few minutes to get what she was trying to say out, I just hadn't been expecting the response. _

"_Sakura-chan, you can't go to the Gondaime right now!" She said breathlessly. To say I was surprised was an understatement. I pulled back from my friend and looked at her skeptically._

" _What? Why not?" I asked uncertainly. Ino looked like she was having an inner power struggle. Like she didn't know if she should tell me or not. Now I was really worried, could something be _that_ important to have her in this kind of state?_

"_You just can't go Sakura! Something's going on, and you just can't go!" Oh, now it made sense. Something big was going on and sensei didn't want me to find out about it. If it had been that no body else knew, then it would have been fine. But it seemed every ninja I encountered knew about this little event that seemed to have been occurring all day long. And to tell the truth I was annoyed by this, and very suspicious. I was the Gondaime's second apprentice, for god's sake! I should know about what's going on! At least the big stuff anyway! I set my jaw tightly, I needed to know what exactly what I was missing._

"_What's going on, Ino? Please, tell me." I asked softly to my friend. It again looked like she wanted to tell me, but shook her head no. So she couldn't tell me. So it was that big huh? Well fine! I'll just have to go to the source and find out what this big meeting was all about! And with that I turned on my heel and started walking determinedly toward the Hokage tower. I could hear Ino's pleads from behind me._

"_Stop Sakura! Please, stop! Wait! Wait! Please! Wait! Please, Sakura! Sakura!"_

_But not even her pleadings could stop me, I was a woman on a mission now. I increased my pace, and started to put the puzzle together mentally. It all made sense now, every single last detail of today. _

_The reason why Tsunade-sensei had said out of the blue I would have the day off. That my friends had begged me to spend more time training with them more time then usual. That was the reason why Kurenai-sensei had offered to teach me her prized Genjutsu, which I had mastered quite well, thank you! That's why Ino had begged me to stay! They had wanted to keep me busy. And to top it off everyone knew what was going on, except me! _

_And come hell or high water I was going to find out exactly what!_

_-_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Note: I own my story, ideas, and plotline.**


	3. Family Heirloom

**Arc of Creation**

Chapter 2: _Family Heirloom_

* * *

{Sakura}

**Curse those bastards! How dare those perverted, shallow, fucking idiots! I can't believe them! They didn't even tell me, my own teammates! And hentai-sensei is to damn lazy to tell me either! I'm going to beat them into the ground and bury them six feet under. **

_For once in my lifeI didn't feel like shutting up my inner self, since she was right. I had been steadily making my way to the Hokage tower, and with in that small stretch of time I had been getting angrier about this situation. I just couldn't understand it, why hadn't anybody told me? I mean if I wasn't wanted in this so called meeting then I could have just been told so! I mean if I wasn't supposed to be there, then I would understand. I didn't see the point in seeing people hide things when they could just come out and say them. Ah, yet again with the straightforwardness!_

_Yay, straightforwardness!_

_To tell the truth I was in a real huff about this. Didn't my team, my sensei, my friends, heck even my very own mentor the Gondaime trust me with anything? And all of this worry and anxiety over a god damn meeting! It's probably some boring business meeting, but none the less, they still didn't tell me! _

**That's right girl keep thinking about it! Get angry! Then you can bash those sexist idiots skulls in! Hell yeah! **_My inner self shook her fist angrily, I mentally rolled my eyes. I must be insane to have her as an inner self. But onto other things!_

_I arrived soon at the tower, but as expected chu-nins were guarding the entrance. But today they seemed to be extra alert. 'Probably looking out for me. After all, everyone seems to be conspiring against me.' I rolled my eyes, getting in was going to be _so _easy. I wasn't the Gondaime's apprentice for nothing. I just looked out for Anbu and other shinobi and once they were looking in a different direction or just walked away I made my move. All the while I hid my chakra to the point it was as if there was no one there. At least my famous copy-ninja sensei's stealth had rubbed off on me, though I was grateful that certain _other_ qualities hadn't. _

_The Hokage office doors were closed and locked when I found them. Plus if I had just listened at the door I would have been sensed or seen. Two if someone had seen me I wouldn't have really any clear escape route if an alarm was called. And lastly listening at the door was an amateur's way, so I had other ideas. The windows!_

_And so I went to work. Once I checked for any traps, hidden shinobi or any other devise that would stop me from listening were out of the way, I positioned myself under the window frame to the left of my sensei's desk. I covered my chakra and used my chakra to enhance my hearing so I could hear everything inside. And from my position I could take quick peeks into the room without anyone really noticing. But if I did get caught I now had a number of escape routes, and the chakra in the feet exercise wouldn't go to waste either. I had to make sure I wasn't caught, I really didn't want to face an annoyed Gondaime more then I already had to. _

_You try waking her up after a night of drinking to do a mountain of paperwork at eight o' clock in the morning! Let's see how you fare!_

_So as I settled myself down I peeked in side and almost jumped in surprise. Probably all the Anbu captions were there, along with most of my friends, my two teammates, Sai and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata and her team, Hinata's cousin Neji, Shizune, the Gondaime of course, and even her teammate Jiraya. Well this was a surprising gathering! This meeting really was important! But why hadn't… _

_Just then the Gondaime's serious voice echoed thought the empty conference room. Only then did I realize Naruto wasn't bothering sensei like he always did, and that she wasn't annoying him right back! Something __really__ had important for Naruto to be completely __silent!__ Hell, everybody was silent. Something was wrong with this picture, I'm glad I had decided to "investigate" this little matter._

_Sensei's voice cut through the silence, her professional persona on. "You know why I've called you here today. This matter is of the utmost importance." Oh, this was going to be good! I wonder what it was? Help a fellow ally, a mass assignation mission or something like that. I held my breath waiting in anticipation for her to state what was going on._

"_The rescue mission of Uchiha Sasuke." If I hadn't been surprised enough today, then fate had a cruel sense of humor. That announcement threw me for a big loop, so much that I stopped breathing entirely. My mind went blank for the proximity of one minute before my body realized it needed air to survive. I choked as life giving air filled my lung, and I made gurgled noises deep in my throat. I even think my eye twitched!_

_If people kept surprising me like this, I will go into panic attacks when anyone dares jump out from behind a corner, my heart will stop and I will die. _

_Yes, die, you heard correct._

_I really, _really, _hadn't expected this topic to come up. I just listened still kind of numb after the realization that this meeting was way above any other importance! But I only had one question…_

_Why wasn't __I__ in there?_

_Now I was really confused, I'd been doing that a lot lately. But back to more important things. "Our intelligence tells us that Orochimaru has improved his body switching justu so much that it is one month from today that he plans to take on Uchiha Sasuke's body. Our team ids already assembled, I just wanted to work out some detail with you all."_

_If I hadn't been having a panic attack before now, now I was having one! Damn I was down right freaking out, and for good reason! But __one month__! How the hell did that bastard do that! I was snapped out of my hectic thoughts when one of an Anbu with a bear mask asked, "Who are the shinobi participating in the mission?"_

"_There will be about thirty Anbu teams coming. The shinobi chosen to partake in this mission will be Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai, Temari of the Sand village as well as Konkuro, and of course Hatake Kakashi, Uzamaki Naruto, Sai, and Haruno Sakura. If you have any questions please raise your hands now" And with that the Gondaime started to sort through her papers and neatly place them on her desk._

_I was mentally cheering while my inner self raved again. _**I better damn well be going! We're going to rescue Sasuke from that snake-bastard at last! Shan-**

_But all celebration came to a screeching halt when I saw the hand of Kakashi-sensei up. I was confused, what didn't he understand? _

_My sensei's serious, and I mean serious voice, stated that there was a problem with the mission plans concerning the participants in it. And that one participant was… me?_

"_Hokage-sama with all do respect, I do not think Sakura can handle this mission."_

_I was so shocked by his words they didn't seem to comprehend with me for a minute or to._

_But, why didn't he want me to go? I had every right to be in this mission, I even know where the bastard's hideout was. I am a very competent kunoichi, so why would my own sensei try and take me out of this important mission? I didn't know if I should be royal pissed or insulted for his lack of faith in me._

_The Gondaime stopped sorting her papers and looked up at Kakashi-sensei square in the eye. "Why not?" Her voice carried an edge of venom. Her gaze was piercing and it just dared him to try anything. It seemed the Copy Ninja didn't care because he kept yammering away._

"_Sakura just isn't fit for it. She has improved, but I doubt she can hold her own in such a serious battle. I mean even though she is your student, she's only been studying under you for a year now. She's still just too weak to handle any Sound ninja, Kabuto, or let alone Orochimaru. And she has an emotional attachment to Sasuke, much deeper then even Naruto. _

_She may break under pressure; no she will break under pressure and go by those feelings. Then she will endanger the mission, and she will need to be rescued. She still needs to be protected, she's not as mature, or strong or experienced as her other team members. Even though she has grown older she still is a little clueless to the harshness of this world, and she's still to innocent for battle."_

_I could only listen, so numb that I lost feeling in every part of my body, except my heart. My heart, which, was slowly breaking…_

_Mumbles of agreement passed through the forces gathered. But some people raised they're hands too…_

_Kurenai-sensei looked enraged by Kakashi-sensei's words, and she looked like she had a point to get across. The Gondaime had sat stone faced during his entire speech, but she nodded to Kurenai-sensei to speak. _

"_I'd like to object to Kakashi's claim. Haruno-san has improved immensely since I started over seeing her Genjutsu training. She has mastered genjutsues that are at jou-nin level, she has even mastered my own top Genjutsu, Jubaku Satsu, within two hours. And since she was naturally a Genjutsu type ninja, she now in immune to any Genjustu. They will not work on her, since she has experienced most of them, and has learned how to destroy them." Kurenai-sensei stated this with pride; it seems she at least thought I was good at something. _

_Hinata, my beautifully, sweet shy friend, seemed to acquire some backbone for she stepped up to the plate. She ver liudly stated that she has been teaching me Juken, and that I am learning it very fast. She also tells of TenTen's training for me in weapons, she says I am excelling in controlling a vast amount of different weapons of all kinds. She also tells of Ino's training for me to become more mentally resistant to her Shintenshin no Jutsu: The Art of the Valentine. All the while I cheered Hinata on, she is a true friend._

_Shizune, inspired by Hinata's courage, tells of how I heal people at the hospital. How much I'm excelling past even her in the art of healing. I stare thankful at them, they truly understand what I can do. _

_Though Kakashi-sensei's words still pain me, my friend's words give me hope. The Gondaime seems pleased to hear this information, it seems she too is proud of me. Even Neji-san says that he has seen me practicing complex taijutsu with his teammate Lee, and that he himself has been lending a hand in such training._

_Now approved murmurs pass through the crowd of shinobi, even the Anbu seem more content to hear of my progress. Yet Kakashi-sensei doesn't look convinced, and now I figure out my teammates haven't spoken a word on my behalf. What are they waiting for! Prove him wrong! Sai seems to gather enough courage to go first._

_In his emotionless tone he speaks of all my failures in the last mission. Me being knocked out, and me being easily wounded. He talks of how I threatened him with my punch that if he ever talked wrongly of Sasuke I would hurt him. He says that I am incompetent, I am an amateur, I do not work under pressure, that I am the weakest kunoichi he has ever seen. That I must stay behind, they could use me here. Just not in the front lines. He says he agrees completely with Kakashi-sensei._

_I tightly grip my shirt, it threatens to rip from my tight hold. My respect for Sai is gone, but my hope for Naruto to speak for me still stays. He at least some-what understands that I have improved._

_But Naruto looks grim and angry. He says that he… agrees…with, …Kakashi-sensei? I do no understand. He says I have gotten stronger, but I am still very weak. I wouldn't last a minute… in this battle? I couldn't face Sasuke without letting my emotions go? He says that even though I defeated Sasori of the Red Sand, Chiyo-baa-sama did most of the work? I would get weak just by seeing Sasuke? I am a great medic, but I should stay behind so I don't get hurt? _

_He…_

_He…_

_He doesn't believe in me? He doesn't trust in my abilities any more? This the Naruto that told me to become strong, to believe in myself…_

_This hurts so much. I can't breath. I can't move. Their voices ring in my head. Maybe from Kakashi-sensei, or Sai. But never Naruto… But Naruto agrees? _

_The dull ache in my heart becomes an unbearable pain, both my hand clutch my chest, its tight, my heart feels likes it going to burst. My body is heavy, I feel empty. I feel this overwhelming sense of betrayal. I feel tears running down my eyes, they sting. I hear thunder rumbling, close by, and suddenly the area around me is dark. Rain starts to pour on me, socking me to the bone. But I don't care, this storm, these feelings, so much like… _

_Okaa-san's funeral. _

_The Gondaime hasn't spoken for me yet, perhaps she also agrees and only wishes to keep her pride intact at having such a weak student. They all lied!_

_They lied…_

_All of them!_

_I gasp for air, and let out an anguished shriek, but it is not heard because of the thunder. I can still hear them arguing inside, all their voices hurt my ears. _

_So I cover them and wrap my self in a ball. I start to rock back and forth on the tree branch while my tears mix with the cold rain. I wish their voices were gone, but they will not go away. They only get louder. I can't take it any more! I stand up and throw a kunai into the room. That quiets people down immediately. The window's shattered glass lays on the carpeted floor, they all stare at me in surprise and fear. Fear that I have heard what they truly feel. I do not like these looks._

_The Gondaime gets up from her chair and approaches the window, she whispers my name and reaches out for me. But I have heard enough, no excuses! Not any more! No more lies!_

_She tries to comfort me, she says everything will be fine. Such words could make my ears bleed! "That's a lie!" I yell back at her. Her eyes are welling with tears, this isn't the aloof strong Gondaime I know. I look at my girlfriends inside the room, they all look concerned for me. There pitying look make me sick, Kakashi looks like a deer caught in headlights. Sai barely shows any emotion, but I can't clearly see what emotion he's rarely displaying now. Naruto is shocked that I have been outside the windows the whole time, and he goes pale thinking I'm going to kick his ass like always. They are all staring at me! I can't take this!_

"_Don't look at me!" I shout as all of them, my voice dripping with ice and disdain. They are so shocked by my voice that they step back a few feet. It seems like nobody knows what to do, but Naruto runs to the Hokage's side. He looks determined as usual._

_He stares at me apologetically, his eyes are sad. "Sakura-chan! It's not what you think! You have to understand! Gomen-na-," he says calmly, but his eyes portray an inner conflict. I feel my eye muscles twitch again, another sign I'm royally pissed off. My frown turns into a sour scowl, as I shout and I cut him off,_

"_Shut the fuck up!" I shout right at his face. He looks confused, he thinks just apologizing will make things better, and I've got some things to tell him._

"_But…I was trying to apologize Sakura-chan" He says uncertainty at this, I give a mirthless laugh. Everyone is shocked at my behavior, this isn't the Sakura they know._

"_Who cares, you back-stabber! You've got a big mouth to say such lies you asshole." I say calmly. Naruto again looks shocked I can say such things to him, but I feel these words are the truth. I feel I've made enough of a scene so I get ready to leave and turn my back to them. Naruto calls me again. When will he ever learn?_

" _You're such a liar_, _Naruto-baka_. _Go to hell, Naruto!_ _Oh, and Naruto when you go a save that Uchiha's prissy ass, …" I turn around and give a cold smile to him, as I harshly whisper the last words of my sentence. _

"_Please die!" _

_I don't look back as I flee through the storm. I hear my team, my comrades calling to me, but I will not listen now. Everything has been a lie._

* * *

_It is dangerous, and slippery in this wild storm, but I have ceased to care. I can not see well with the lack of light, and with the fierce wind that blows into my face. But I continue, going as fast as I can, to get far away from those people. I know the way to my house well even in bad weather. I land on my street, I rest a bit while slowly walking to my house. But a figure jumps in front of me, stopping my advancement home, a place I feel safe in._

_The shadowed figure becomes more clear to me, it is Naruto. Once again ice fills my heart, I stay where I stand. I do not know wether to attack or run. He takes a hesitant step _

_forward , and reaches out his hand. "Sakura-chan?" he speaks nervously. _

_It seems he doesn't have his usual nerve that gives him confidence to do anything today._

_I do not wish to listen, but I do anyway. It is only polite. "Sakura-chan let me ex-"I raise my hand, stopping him from talking. He wishes to explain, but there is nothing to explain. _

"_No." Is all I say as I make my way past him and further toward my house._

_He turns around, his blue eyes sorrowful, almost shedding pure tears. This does not faze me. "Gomen-nasai Sakura-chan." He says weakly. Rain is soaking him, he may catch a cold if he continues on with his charade. What is he trying to prove? _

"_That's it? Nothing more dramatic to shove in my face? You're wrong, Naruto. Your words aren't as convincing as they used to be." I say blankly. Naruto looks confused, he searches for something that gives me away, but I am numb now. Sai couldn't compete with my mask, for it isn't a mask at all. It is real._

"_What?" he voices his confusion. I stare at him like he knows the answer, he's playing dumb like usual._

"_Yes, Naruto, You're wrong. Don't joke, Naruto. You don't mean you're sorry, so that's enough. Naruto, just stop talking. Just leave me alone." I whisper, he looks shocked, and he seems to think I am a different person. But I am not, it's just that my world is coming crashing down in one night. No big deal right?_

_I turn from him again, and walk away. I can hear his running footsteps behind me, but I will not turn around. "Wait, Sakura-chan! Please, Sakura-chan!" He calls. But I will not wait for him._

_He has turned his back on me when he admitted that I was weak, that he wouldn't defend one of his friend's from other's betrayal. He had defend his comrades honor before, why would this time be any different? But more importantly he didn't see me fit to go and rescue my very own teammate. I just wish he would leave me alone for now, I need to think for awhile. But he is determined as always._

_He stands in front of me cutting off my route home again. His sapphire eyes are full of sadness, anger, frustration, regret, and that desire for something forbidden again. His eyes are strong, they almost make me feel sorry for causing him pain. I still do not see why he persists. But he's in my way. It's time I show him I'm not playing around.__I pull out a kunai, and hold it offensively in front of myself. Naruto's eyes widen at the revelation of the weapon. He stares at it for the longest time, and the keeps staring at me. _

"_Move, Naruto."_

"_Sakura-chan…Please listen" he whispers brokenly, I even see tears fall from his azure eyes. Again my heart wants to do something, but I do not know what. It seems I still care for Naruto. He finishes his crying , but looks up more determined then ever before._

_His eyes are intense, I feel the urge to cry again. But I shake it away, I must be firm if I am to get away from him right now. I stare right back at him, revealing nothing of the inner chaos that rumbles inside. Rain pours down on us, but we are to focused on each other to notice. Naruto is confused when he can not find any emotion in my eyes, his face suddenly hardens. And then he too gets in an offensive stance pulling out a kunai too._

_Lighting strikes the ground, illuminating our outlines. And with out a que we both lunge at each other. Our kunai knives meet, and a metallic clang can be heard. We both pull back and strike again. I do not know how long our dance of blades lasted, but when our blades met squarely again we both were panting. We push hard against our blades hoping to weaken the other's resolve to hold on. _

_Naruto looks at me with those eyes of his, those beautiful sapphires that glimmer with a fierce spirit. These eyes are one of my only weaknesses for Naruto, I believe they are mystifying at times. His hard glare turns to a surprised stare again. Only then do I feel the warmness of my tears again against my cheeks. I must have been crying even during our battle._

"_Sakura-chan." He says shakily, and lets his kunai fall to the ground. This movement catches me by surprise so much that I loose grip on my kunai and stumble forward into Naruto's chest. Naruto's chest is warm even though his clothes are soaked. I faintly intake his scent, pine trees and river water. That's what he smells like. _

_I glance up at Naruto, who has his arms gently on my shoulders to stabilize me. His face is unreadable, but a warm smile breaks out on his handsome face. His eyes show concern and happiness. _

_Only then do I realize that our faces are very close together. Our noses are almost touching. I feel a slight blush spill onto my cold cheeks. I can feel my heart beat kick up, my legs felt suddenly very weak, and my mouth went dry. You remember when I mentioned some of the guys I was attracted to, well one of those guys is Naruto. And I mean really attracted to._

_His face is drawing closer, and I can feel my blush intensified. Naruto only looks amused by my discomfort. But I must get away! I can't just forgive him for what he did like that! I use my palms to gently push against his chest. His grip only increases, and his warmth overtakes me again. His scent is making my mind fuzzy. I need to get away NOW!_

_And with a burst of speed I pull myself away from his tight grip. I immediately_

_put distance between myself and him. I hugged myself, trying to shake of the effects of his embrace. Only Sasuke has been able to make me feel that way, and yet Naruto now makes me feel the same! This is confusing, I look at Naruto again. He doesn't seem mad at me from getting away from him, actually he looks amused…_

_He smiles again at me. That smile… May be my downfall. "Sakura-chan." He says again. He starts to take a step toward me, but I realize what he's trying to do. He wants me to forgive him, but I can't do that right now. Yet his very presence is confusing me. I know I must stay away from him to think clearly. "No!" I shout at him. Yet he continues to make his way to me. His eyes are full of warmth. I shake my head "no", telling him to stay away. But he will not._

_One step._

"_Stop looking at me!"_

_Two steps._

"_Don't come near me!"_

_Three steps._

"_Stop it!"_

_Four steps._

"_Forget it Naruto!"_

_Five steps._

"_Damn you, Naruto! Stop!"_

_Six steps._

"_Please Naruto, stop!"_

_He's right next to me, and again I feel the effects of his presence. He's only smiles at me. I feel differently toward him now, perhaps I … love him? No, that can't be it. Yet why do I act and feel this way! _

"_Naruto…"_

_Seven steps, he's reached me. He only smiles tenderly at me, his eyes understanding. No I do not love him in the romantic way, but he is my friend. I start to cry in his chest, he pets my hair soothingly. He came to comfort me, perhaps I can forgive… him…_

_Naruto has embraced me, but something feels wrong. The atmosphere is tense now, and I have the feeling that something very bad is about to happen. This sensation startles me out of my tears. My face is buried in his chest, and I suddenly hear a low feral growl emerge from him. Red chakra surrounds us like a crimson mist. I fell Naruto's grip on me tighten. His nails feel sharper, longer… _

_The feeling of danger is accelerating, my gut does somersaults in nervousness. I feel Naruto lower his neck, and nuzzle his face in my hair. He inhales my scent deeply, and I can literally feel him smirking. Only then do I realize this isn't Naruto, he's…_

_Kyubbi._

_With this realization I stiffen, and become alert. Kyubbi's embrace is tight, crashing me against him. His one arm is wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms at my sides. The other clawed hand runs through my hair, and down my back. His face is laid in the crook of my neck. I can't attack, one move and I'm dead._

_This is the great Nine Tailed demon that had once attacked Konoha, and killed the Yondaime. He had been the source of Naruto's suffering for all these years. I can't forgive him for that, but I mustn't act on my vengeance now. I must be patient, who knows what this demon wants._

"_Why are you here, Kyubbi-sama? What have you done to your host?" I asked in a monotone voice. I must act as if his presence doesn't scare me at all. But his power must be very great even for a high class demon to take on human form. Perhaps he is a demon lord of some kind, like Okaa-san used to tell me about. He chuckles at my response and pulls me tighter to him if is possible. His free clawed hand twirled a piece of my hair playfully. _

"_Why my dear Kunoichi, why do you ask?" He asks mockingly. I grit my teeth in annoyance, this demon is arrogant. _

"_Because Kitsune, if you don't have a valid reason, I will kill you." I say confidently, I am angry and do not care to watch my tongue. He smirks again, still finding me amusing. He's playing with me, but I am not in the mood to be played with, even if he is the Nine-Tails._

"_Oh, how intoxicating your nativity is,…" He growls aggressively. " My dear cherry blossom, you really wish to know? For you may not be able to handle my answer."__I snort in disbelief, who does this perverted demon think he is?! I will show him, I mustn't have fear, I need to get Naruto back. _

"_You speak in riddles demon, it is becoming annoying. Tell me if you wish, or else release me and bring your vessel back to consciousness. Go back to your cage and rot in it for eternity." I spit out in venom._

_Kyubbi forces my chin upward to look into his face. His face is different from Naruto's. His face has aged to that of a young adult male, high cheek bones, golden skin, a full mouth, a straight nose, and half lidded crimson orbs with cat-like slits as pupils. This demon is handsome, maybe even as handsome as Sasuke. His voice has changed, it is deep and holds a hint of seductiveness. _

_His hair is now a wild orange, the color of a raging flame, with streaks of molten gold in it. It is spiky in the front, but flows straight until it reaches his lower back. His hair style is in a low ponytail held by a plain gold binding._ _His ears are pointed and sit a top his head. From our closeness I can tell he is well build, and he radiates a sense of masculinity. His clothes are the same as Naruto's, though he has a single piercing on his right ear. He wares odd looking talismans but that is all .__My breath catches in my throat, I must admit Kyubbi-sama is breath taking. He has a dark, intoxicating aura around him that seems to draw me in._

_Kyubbi draws our faces closer together, and he gives a lazy, sexy smirk, showing his sharpened canines. " I'll repeat my question, Kyubbi-sama. Why are you here! What do you hope to gain for taking over Naruto!" The demon's smirk only widens, and he grabs my chin more forcefully. He forces me to make eye contact with him, his demon eyes burning like rubies in the sun._

"_You." He purrs out in a voice dripping with something that makes my legs weak again. I can only gape at him, but then start to struggle to get away from this insane demon lord, but his grip holds firm._

"_What? What does a mere mortal have to with the so called "Great Nine-Tails?" I ask in a mix of annoyance, mockery, and confusion. What would drive him to reveal such power, and secrets to only me? But most of all his answer has shaken me, and I am bewildered. He seems cocky, thinking he knows something I do not. I would bash his skull in if he hadn't restrained me so tightly. Only then do I realize that our bodies are so close that I can feel every detail and curve of his body. I fight the blush that's trying to creep onto my face. Kyubbi's smirk becomes an insane smile, and he lowered his mouth to my ear. I can feel his hot breath on my ear, and it makes me shiver. I can feel him chuckle at my reaction, but it turns into a an aggressive growl again._

"_I want you, my flower, my sweet little cherry blossom. Do you know how long I've watched you? How long I've wanted to taste you? How long I have wanted to have you stroke you nimble fingers through my hair or feel those soft lips against my own. Or how much I love everything about you. How much I want to have you under me as I make you wither in pure bliss. To claim you as my own, and to have the strongest of all the females bare my brood. _

_You are clever, strong, and beautiful. The way you just move with a graced ease, slightly shifting your hips side to side is so seducing. You are the purest creation of Mother Earth. And your fierceness, and fire draws me to you. So my vixen, my pure flower, I want you.. And I won't stop till I have you in every way possible! And don't worry about that brat, he agrees fully with me." He purrs out these word like silk, his voice is husky. I shiver again._

_Kyubbi's words terrify me, so I start to struggle again. I didn't care if I get hurt, as long as I get away from him! I didn't know what he might do, but if he was true to his words, then he might every well rape me! I only struggled harder, Kyubbi released his hold on my waist, but grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. I desperately struggled against him, "Come now my cherry blossom, I know you feel the same way! Stop struggling and let me make you feel it!"_

"_Don't touch me Kitsune! No! Stop it !" He then lowers his face into mine, our noses touching, his lips poised to steal a kiss. But not just a kiss, my first kiss no less. I cringe in fright and disgust. No way is that special moment going to be given to a lust driven demon, who is possessing one of my closest friends!_

_In desperation I flailed more wildly, broke free, concentrated my fist with chakra and punched that hentei-demon right in the jaw. To say the result worked was an understatement. Kyubbi landed at least five meters away, and that was when I started to run to my house, my haven. _

_Kyubbi laughed in amusement, and purred out from behind me "There's that spirit again. Your feistiness is a real turn on, my sweet flower. I wonder if your this spirited in bed?" _

_He starts to chase after me, and before long he is right on my heels. I knew he was holding back, and teasing me. He was playing with me, like a predator did to its pray before it went in for the kill. I grasped my necklace, the silver locket my mother had given me, and prayed for a miracle. _

' _Please, Okaa-san, help me! Someone, help!' Some of my boldness came back at that very moment, and I turned around to face this demon. I was at a major disadvantage, but I really didn't care. If I am going to loose, I am going to loose with my honor._

' _Give me strength!' And as Kyubbi lunged to subdue me, I swung my right fist into his gut with every ounce of chakra I had left. Justus would have been useless against this demon anyway, I really didn't want to hurt Naruto. Suddenly it was as if a roaring fire had set itself to burn, and over took my body in a warm sensation of power. This power came from the deepest part inside me, and came bursting out. _

"_Go back to hell you fucking demon!"_

_As I delivered my blow a silvery light enveloped me and gave my punch an extra boost of power. Kyubbi didn't know what hit him!_

_He went souring in the air not five meters, but about a hundred feet. He fell to his knees, gasping for air and coughing up blood. He glared at me for a split second before he looked positively happy! _

"_Good, my cherry blossom! You are far stronger then I first thought! I would come for you now, but my time in possession of this body is short,__ s__o goodbye for now Sakura! I will make you mine the next time we meet!" And with a maniac chuckle he disappeared in a cloud of red chakra. _

_I shivered, shaken at the events of this day. Only then did I finally realize that the terrible storm was still going on. Now I only shivered at how cold I was, my clothes stuck to me like a second skin. I probably already caught a cold, I didn't want to catch ammonia. _

_I really needed to get home. So I numbly turned and walked till I reached my house. I unlocked the front door, and that's when the full extent of all my depression and anger came crashing down on my conscious._

* * *

And so here I was raging about how I was going to kill those sexist pigs, and how to skin alive a perverted nine-tailed kitsune. I got so frustrated with myself I banged my fists against the wooden floor, without chakra, causing the entire house to shake from

The attack. I didn't know what to do. Especially about either Sasuke or Naruto. What Kyubbi had said was that Naruto wanted to claim me for himself as well. Kakashi-sensei and many others of the ninja community thought I was unfit to go and rescue my own teammate, who I still had some feelings for. But they didn't know anything! Of the things I went through, or anything of my past!

I let out a choked sob and was about to succumb to some well deserved tears when my Okaa-san's necklace came into view. As a few stray tears fell from my eyes, I took in its beauty.

It was made of fine silver, oval shaped, and had a delicate chain. Though I could never open it, the outer beauty was enough to satisfy. Engraved in the middle was a crescent moon facing upwards, with three pairs of detail angel wings ate each of its side. A circle of odd lettering surrounded it , as well as the signs of all the astrological signs. At the very outer edges of the locket there were engraved roses, lilies, and an unknown flower I couldn't tell what species it was. And to top it off a circle shaped crystal was embedded in the middle of the crescent moon. My clan symbol circled the crescent moon, and it three pairs of wings.

Studying the locket brought back memories of my dear mother, my Kami-sama rest her soul. Even though those memories are sad, I'm glad to have them.

My Okaa-san worked herself to the bone as a supposed pastry women during the day, but as night she was a deadly Anbu squad leader. My mother had died on a moonless night after about a month or two after Sasuke had left for Sound. Actually it was Sound ninja's that had killed her, the report had said they almost singled my mother out and just killed her. My mother was a powerful shinobi, there had been no doubt about that, but when your out-numbered 10 to 1, the odds really go against you.

And so once the deed had been done, they just left. That was it. No one was really sure why they had attacked, and since the ones that hadn't been killed my Okaa-san had fled immediately. They hadn't been able to catch one of them for interrogation. That was just another score I had to settle with Orochimaru.

If I had my way with things I would tare that scaled-faced pedophile limb from limb! And if anybody had a problem with that then they could just suck it up and deal with it.

I really didn't want to concentrate on today's present issues so I thought abut my Okaa-san some more, and everything about her. She had long pink hair that smelled of lavender and fell to her waist. She had been petite to, and had a toned body much like myself. She had dark purple eyes, almost the color of amethyst.

Her shinobi skills had been incredible, and she had been one of the strongest kunoichi of her time. She had been ranked a special-jou-nin, and then she applied for Anbu. She had been the only one who had cheered me on through everything, and she understood everything that I went through every day. In the past she had been a secret shinobi spy, and would go into enemy areas and gather intelligence. And boy had she been good at it. Once I had over heard the Gondaime tell Shizune that my mother had at one time infiltrated the nuke-nin organization, Akatsuki.

She had had many names, but her real name had been Haruno Hanako. She had been Tasuki's Wolf, the fierce Anbu captain, and a prized sweets chef of Konoha. It was no wonder my favorite foods were sweets! I remembered my mother's smell, gentle lavender and strong jasmine. I remember my mother's soft laughter, like spring's gentle breeze. The small little tune she used to hum as she worked. Her voice as she sang to me to go to sleep. I missed her soft voice, and the way she sang to me. It was our lullaby. I can hardly remember it, but it's still there…

Oh, Kami-sama, I miss her.

I twiddled with the locket and sadly brewed over her last words to me. She had said she loved me, and to be strong and such. I had followed her advice up till… Her last words about The Key, and our clan. That the tales she used to tell me of our ancestors are true. She said when I was desperate and I truly needed to become stronger, I should trust in those tales and find a chest in the basement at could only be unlocked on a night with the full moon.

It made me wonder if my mother had really been serious. She had said when I was desperate, had no where else to turn, and to become stronger was when I could unlock and have its secrets . I looked outside, there was a full moon. Why not give it a shot?

Little did I know that decision would turn my world upside down

'I wonder if mom ever have people think she was weak? Did she ever fight a demon? I wonder what's in the trunk. Maybe some rare justus or old antiques of the family? Hey why not a Justu that keeps an imprisoned, lust-driven, arrogant, kistune away from you? That's be a miracle. '

I made my way to the basement fast enough, and started to rummage around the boxes. I had torn apart the basement until I came upon a big box looking thing covered in dusty brown cloth. I kneeled down next to it, brushing my fingered tips over the folds of cloth. My chakra started to react to whatever was inside. So I decided to bring this box upstairs and open it. With as much effort I could muster I got the box fully into my arms and slowly made my way up that stairs. And damn was it heavy! I was going to be hurting some where when I woke up tomorrow.

Once getting it upstairs had been taken care of I unraveled the cloth, and caught sight of a flawless light wooded chest, with undamaged metal clasps and lock. I ran my hands over it, finding that I didn't know what type of wood the chest was made of. My hands found the lock, which was silver, and it was oddly shaped. Its key hole was to wide, and to thick for any ordinary key. 'Great, just great! I need a key! But what key! '

Well there always the old fashioned way! I cracked my knuckles and got right to work.

One hour, and about a hundred failed attempts later…

'Well that plan hadn't worked' I thought grudgingly. I glared at the chest, it wasn't fair!

This could've been my last gift from Okaa-san! It may be something important. Hell, it might not be! I just need to know!'

I had run out of chakra, so I pulled at the lock with my bare hands. I twisted and turned the lock. I tried to break it, but it just wouldn't open. I had grasped the lock so hard my hands had been torn and cut so badly that they now bled. Add my right hand injury already, and you see the result.

I got so frustrated a lone tear fell from my eye, 'I really needed this… But it seems it's just out of my reach like so many other things…

But as that lone tear dropped on my locket's crystal surface, which was laid outstretched in my bloody hands, and it caught the faint light of the moon , a powerful surge of pure chakra welled in my and shot from my body. I was surrounded by the silvery glow that had saved me from the Kyubbi. The locket's crystal glowed, and the locket shot into the lock on the chest. It was a perfect fit.

I was amazed by the sight, and shakily grasped the locket. Pure ancient power thrummed against my hand, and the power in my own blood responded to it with similar vigor. I gently turned the locket, and with that the clicking of the chest's lock signaled it was open. A shiver of fear and excitement ran down my spine.

My breath hitching in my throat when in one swift motion the chest flung its lid open. The shock wave of the pent-up energy sent my flying into the fall behind me.

All I could do was cover my eyes as a warm, silvery glow enveloped me.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: I own my story, plotline, and ideas.**


	4. An unexpected gift

**Arc of Creation**

Chapter 4: _An Unexpected Gift_

_

* * *

_

Only when the light had totally faded did I uncurl myself from my protective ball, and open my eyes. As my eyesight cleared I immediately gazed at the chest. The wooden lid was open, and its insides bared for the world to see. I cautiously got up, hoping it wouldn't start releasing chakra again. While I slowly made my way to the open chest, I checked the room for any damage. What was strange was that there was none; nothing in the room had even moved an inch. I had expected energy that powerful would have done at least some damage. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion, something was defiantly wrong here. Where had all that chakra come from?

I again swept a more calculating gaze over the living room. Yup, everything looked like it had before. I turned back to the chest, and lowered my gaze to see inside...

'Something is defiantly wrong…'

My mind went blank as I continued to look into the chest. Inside, within it, was…, was…

…empty.

**THE HELL!** My inner self screamed in shock. It wasn't fair, she got to curse while I was stuck being shocked speechless. I could only gape at the empty chest, before my eye muscles started to twitch again. If I kept doing this my face may freeze like that.

"Crap." I spat out in annoyance. Oh, here I go into my rant-mode!

'All that hard work for nothing! Not even one single memento. This was the gift my mother had said would help me?! My mother had a cruel sense of humor, and when she died she was going to-" However my tirade was interrupted.

"Hello, dearest one!" exclaimed a warm voice from behind me. I jumped at least five feet in the air by hearing this stranger's voice. I quickly composed myself from my surprise, and whirled around to face the intruder with a kunai grasped tightly in my hand. Whoever dared mess with me now was so going to suffer dearly!

I was really pissed, I have severe stress issues, I've just been betrayed by my own team, I have embarrassed myself in front of more then half of the shinobi community after my little scene, I probably will have a cold when I wake up tomorrow morning, and to top things off I've just been felt-up by a hormonal-kitsune demon who wishes to destroy my very home and have to bare his offspring whether I liked it or not!

'LIKE HELL SOMEONE WAS GOING TO MESS WITH ME OR ELSE THEY'RE GOING TO SUFFER A FATE WORSE THEN DEA-…'

My death grip released the kunai, it clattered to the floor, my eyes dilated, my mouth hung open, and my body became rigid. I had gone into pre-medicated shock.

But on the bright side, my eye wasn't twitching anymore.

A young woman appeared in front of me in her expensive imperial and formal kimono, its color a dusty silver. Her kimono overcoats, eight in number, consisted of a pale pinks, purples, and whites. They flowed around her gracefully, and looked as soft as silk. Floral designs of lilies and roses were sown into her outer most icy pink overcoat in fine silver thread. A pearl-white cloak adorned hr shoulders giving her a divine appearance, and a pair of silvery white formal heeld shoes completed her celestial garb.

Her long bubble-gum hair, with tips of silver, was done up in a tight bun with two ornament silver chopsticks with white moonstone embedded in them. Her skin had an ivory tone, paler then even Sasuke, almost the silver of moonbeams. Silver hoop earrings looking like crescent moons dangled from her earlobes, along with three piercing on her lower ear regains, and one piercing on the very top of her ears. She wore silver rings on her slim, small fingers, her nails painted a pale pink.

She bared striking resemblance to me, but her bone structure was different. This woman had a straighter nose, and her eyes were omen shaped giving her a secretive look. Her lips were full, and they were a vary pale pink. She was slightly taller then myself, but only by two or three a aple rosy flush in her cheeks, she looked positively beautiful, so radiant I could only see her as a noble lady of the Daimyo's court, one of high breeding and noble airs.

Her gentle mouth was spread in a beaming smile, her sparkling silver eyes dancing with laughter. "Haruno Sakura…." She whispered softly, her voice a mixture of running river water, and wind chimes. Her voice was musical and her appearance was stunning. She was a complete stranger yet I couldn't shake the fact that I knew her some how. There was just something about her…

"What?" I inquired shakily. Whoever this woman was she had been able to sneak up on me, and had a massive chakra reading. Even more vast then Kyubbi! She suddenly spread her arms out wide, as if welcoming someone.

"Konbanwa!" she exclaimed happily. She gave a small giggle, with a tint of insaneness. I almost fell down I was so fucking surprised as this woman saying "Good Evening" to me. And so much for "noble airs"

I slowly backed way from her a few more inches. This woman is freaking me out! And now I was even more confused. When you add that to the mix of the emotional pressure I've been under today it motivated me to come up with the greatest response ever known to man!...

"Huh?" (_Moonbeam: Anime fall)_

The woman's happy expression melted away to a confused one. She lifted an elegant eyebrow, and a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Kon-ban-wa Haruno Sakura-san." She said playfully. Her smirk changed quickly to another smile. Her smile held comfort, and acceptance. Happiness, pure joy … Just smiling right at me. She came closer, her smile now small. Only then did I realize that she was ….

Floating! A loud gasp came out of my mouth. I didn't even try to hold myself back when I jumped right back into the farthest wall away from her. My back was pressed tightly against the wood. This woman wasn't standing at all! She was floating! As in the levitating kind, not the posture-straight-poise type. But the flying-hovering-floating type! A choked gurgling noise were all that was coming out of my mouth. I could faintly tell hysteric tears were coming. I just kept on staring at her…

Her smile disappeared only to be replaced with a concerned and serious face. Her eyes weren't dancing with mirth, but gleamed with concern. I took in a sharp intake of air. She floated closer, while I inched away from her slowly. Once she was about 2 yards away from me, she lowered herself… yes lowered herself down to the wooden floor. Her heeled sandals clicked as she stepped toward me. I only kept backing away. To tell the truth enough things had happened to me, and I just didn't feel like dealing with this in my usually Jung-ho attitude.

But fate was cruel. It just had to throw me another curve ball before the nights done! This stranger was the icing on the cake.

I sighed tiredly, the hysterics weren't far away now. My body felt like a lead weight, I was ready to collapse. Even with my chakra control, and medical experience I had run my stamina to its breaking point. I bit back a yawn, it wouldn't help the situation. I my have woken up at 9 o'clock this morning, but training had been taxing, and with the meeting I was exhausted, and it was around midnight now. Even the Gondaime's apprentice ran out of steam after a certain extent. With everything that had happened…. And now….

I warily opened my eyes to get a glance at my supposed-guest. She was still there. I groaned in such a mix of emotions that I couldn't tell anger from exhaustion. And that was putting it lightly. I ran my hands through my damp hair, and gently rubbed my temples. A headache was brewing as well. I closed my eyes tiredly.

There was only one thing I needed right now, and that was sleep! And do I know how to sleep! I can't hear the end of Ino's constant nagging of me working such irregular hours, and all of my training. She says I'm warring myself down. And the ironic thing is that I'm the medic-nin. I know for a fact when you go under the tutelage of the Gondaime, you never get a lot of sleep. But I have different sleeping habits than most people though. Only when I know I have no prior engagements in the morning, and the hospital is covered, is when I really get to sleep. In this type of sleep I'm oblivious to my surroundings, and I sleep so heavily that I feel refreshed and ready for the day. But that type of sleep comes rarely, and it always seemed to occur when I just had to wake up for something important.

Oh, great I'm rambling again. The lack of sleep must really be getting to me….

Lack of sleep can cause a lot of problems. Take Garra-san, the Kazekage of the Hidden village of Wind, and the holder of the One-Tail. He has insomnia, and look at the past he has. He's still rather unstable, he can be unpredictable, but he is pretty cute…

I hit myself upside the head mentally.

Need to focus! Get in the game! Damn my hormones, though he has a pretty nice ass…

Bad Sakura! Bad Sakura! Think medical issues, sleep… Ok I'm back. Now sleep can make you unstable, not going to touch that subject again, you have problems talking, less speed or accuracy in doing things, behavior changes, death, hallucinations… Wait a minute…

THAT'S IT! She's an illusion! How am I supposed to know that this isn't just one of those nightmares that just seem real? That's it! It's all a dream! It's not real! I'm not going insane, at least not anymore then I already am!

**( Inner Sakura is doing a victory dance.)**

It's all a dream is what I kept chanting to myself for the next five minutes or so. I was rudely interrupted, however, by a poke to my forehead. My forehead crunched in annoyance, and I opened my mouth to yell at whoever had woken me from my mental assurance. My heated glare met metallic silver. I sucked in a breath, determined to hold it till this so-called illusion disappeared. But she stared right back at me. I let the breath when I realized she really wasn't illusion.

I really want to cry very much right now. I turned my back to her, still kneeling on the floor, and came up with a wonderful plan.

I banged my head against the wall repeatedly, only encouraging my headache.

I kept cursing at myself, and at fate. Did it have some personal grudge against me? Had I done something to offend the gods! I stopped my insistent banging , threw my arms wide in the air, and stared at my living room ceiling. I pleaded silently, asking why over and over again. Please don't let this be happening!

"Sakura-san?" asked a hesitant voice. I turned back to the woman, and found myself face to face with her. And I mean literally. She reached out a hand attentively, her concerned look back.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" She asked softly.

I did the only logical thing a person would do…..

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

.. I screamed.

-

* * *

-

(Normal /Tsunade's P.O.V.)

The Hokage tower was almost completely silent. The only sounds to be heard were the rumbling of thunder, and the violent patter of the rain. But even this storm could not match the inner chaos that was going on inside some people at such a late time at night. Especially, with a certain blonde-Gondaime.

No sound of writing of any sort came from within the locked doors, but only silence came from with in. Till a moan of frustration broke the silence, and the sound of a loud banging of a desk could be heard through the thick, wooden doors. Someone was still there. But why may you ask, is what person in their right mind would be working this late, without any crisis that endangered the village. But the Gondaime did have a just cause, she was worried sick over her small pick-haired apprentice.

Not only were her maternal instincts on overdrive, but what made everything even worse is that she hadn't even tried to contact Sakura after the incident. How bad of a sensei was she? She clenched her fists in frustration, and laid her forehead onto the desk. What have I done? Was what she asked herself.

The scenes of that afternoon replayed themselves in front of the blond-woman's eyes like a bad movie that you couldn't shut off. I did feel guilty, but I had been trying to protect my precious student. Shizune was a young woman now, and could take care of herself. But I felt I had to shelter Sakura. Yet that little fire cracker had a spirit that no one could break easily, and she was spitfire to boot. She has an independent spirit, and she's more stubborn then even myself. She reminded me of myself at her age.

She had far surpassed any medic-nin I have ever seen, when I watched Sakura operate in a serious medical situation my option was proven. She was calm and operated at top proficiency for all of her dear patients. She treated every last one like they were her top priority, which was true. Kakashi had been wrong on his assumption of Sakura, she operated in any situation no matter what state things were in. She had worked herself hard to get where she was today. But she also focused on her goals, friends, and training.

And yet still she had retained a childlike innocence that you couldn't overlook. She has seen death many times, and I have to sadly say that Sakura had taken lives herself. Her dear Sakura, had taken lives of many enemy ninjas , but had repented by saving ten-times as much lives. She truly was something. She knew her student was against senseless killing, but she also knew she was a ninja of her village. And slitting a few throats every once in a while came with the job description. But it hurt me that Sakura had to take lives.

It just seemed wrong for such a pure hearted person to do so. Sakura could never hate someone, unless they did something terrible. Hell, the only person I can think of that Sakura hated was Orochimaru. Nothing fazed the girl, and if it did then she would do her best to over come any obstacle. But today had been different!

Her team had said such bad things….

And I remembered well Sakura's icy glare, the once sparkling emeralds were dull and dead drilling into my own. They had dared me to try and save my dear student, to speak the truth only to have it flung back into my face. Sakura must have thought her own sensei thought she couldn't handle such an important mission, not only to the village but to herself. I had only been trying to protect her, yet…

Sakura had had the right to know. But ….

The frustrated Hokage jolted upward to her feet, and shook her head is dismissal of her thoughts. She was about to try and re-think her situation , when a firm knock came at the door. Tsunade glanced at the door warily, she may have been here, but who else could?

"Enter." Tsunade called in a monotone voice. Today had been stressing. A young woman entered, her dark robes rustled gently with her precise movement. Her black shoulder length swayed with every step, her equally dark eyes focused on her sensei and Hokage with concern. It seemed Shizune had sensed something was wrong as well.

"I knew I'd find you here Tsunade-sama" I walked to glance at the moon through the now repaired window. I stared at the full moon, with an unusual bright ring around it. It was a celestial wonder, beautiful compared to the still raging storm. My motherly instincts had kicked in again. Fretting over things that may have happened to Sakura after her cold parting ran threw my head. Sakura could have slipped or been hurt in the storm, after all it was very bad out there! Or she perhaps had run into one of her teammates, maybe she had gotten into a fight? What if she was hurt? What if she was crying? What if she had done something drastic!

I groaned again. Making assumptions wouldn't help the situation. I just had to trust that Sakura was safe for now. "Tsunade-sama?" I turned back to Shizune, her face now serious. I only stared at her. I really didn't feel like responding to the questions that were being asked in her eyes. She took a step forward, and opened her mouth to speak. But then shut it. I turned my back to her again.

"Tsunade-sama, everything will be fine." I whirled around, and glared suspiciously at Shizune. She smiled at me, and my glare softened.

"How do you know?" I asked in my Hokage persona voice. The exact same voice I had used on Kakashi this very afternoon. I had tried to not to hint that I was angry with him, trying to appear professional. But that hadn't stopped some of my anger drip out into some of my words. And I suspected they hadn't gone undetected. I only hoped no one would bring the subject up, I already had enough aggravation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shizune chuckled out. I raised an eyebrow at her light mood. How was she not worried of her fellow medic-nin that she treasured like she was her own sister?

"Not really, Shizune," I growled out finally showing my full irritation, "Care to enlighten me?" She smiled a knowing smile, I felt my eyebrow twitch. I really didn't need to play guessing games right now! She should just spit it out already!

"This is Sakura we're talking about. The medic-nin that will drive herself into exhaustion to save lives. The kunouchi that can follows orders precisely, gives Shikamaru a run for his money when it comes to thinking up strategies, and will soon cease her place as one of the top kunouchis in Konoha's history. Your youngest apprentice that does her best in your teachings, that can hold her own in any situation, and pushes herself to her limits only to set new ones for herself. The girl that loves having fun, loves her friends to death, is even more stubborn then you are, even though she's insane that only adds to her charm, and will do anything for her village. She, who will overcome everything to prove someone wrong. This is that Sakura I'm talking about.

The girl has a will of steel, she knows how to take care of herself. Even what her teammates said won't take her down. She's to strong for that. I mean, sure she will need sometime to heal, and sort things out. But she'll get back on her own two feet. And once she's healed, she'll find her so called teammates, and pound their underestimating, sexist, and overconfident asses into the ground. I mean sooner or later they're going to have start realizing that Sakura has gotten stronger. That they just may have to let her protect herself. "

I had listened through her explanation, and had taken Shizune's words to heart. But that still didn't completely settled my nerves. I was about to speak when she silenced me with a serious glare, very un-Shizune like. I would bite my tongue for now, but if she wouldn't let me get in my own words soon this situation wouldn't work.

" I know what you're thinking. Shouldn't we try and contact Sakura, and check on her? Or something of the sort. But we really should leave Sakura alone right now. She needs time to think things over, and just try and put herself back together. Plus being around the people who she thinks betrayed her might cause her more pain then needed. So until she approaches us to talk we should stay quiet about the whole thing.

But checking in on her shouldn't hurt, just to get her comfortable again in our company. But let's not do that right now. I think we should let her have tomorrow to think. She's just really sensitive and fragile to everything right now. She'll come to us when she's good and ready. Am I wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune spoke with in calm, even tone. She must have thought a lot about this. I had to grudgingly agree with her, damn it! And I mentally winced when a remembered the detail of saying to all the ninja of Konoha not tell Sakura of the meeting.

This had probably driven her to snoop on the meeting in the first place. If she had been there from the beginning, maybe this whole mess could have been avoided. But then again her teammate's true feelings would have come out in the open sooner or later. It was good their feelings were out on the table. I sighed heavily in defeat, and nodded in agreement with Shizune's assumption.

"I'm just worried about her that's all, it just seems like I'm to blame. And she seemed so upset with me. I wonder if she hates me now." I whispered hoarsely. The very thought of my cherished apprentice, who I thought of as my own daughter, hating me stung almost as much as my precious people's deaths. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, and Shizune squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. She gave me a sad smile.

"I'm worried about Sakura-chan too. But you shouldn't blame yourself, this confrontation between her team was inevitable. You were only trying to protect her, after all. It just didn't go as planed. So just try and relax for now. All we can do is wait, for now anyway."

"I hope you're right" I made my way to the windows again. The glass was cold against my fingers and fogged by the icy rain that came down outside. I sensed Shizune approach and stand beside me. I looked over to her, she smiled reassuringly, and I unsurely smiled back. I went back to watching the rain in silence, I only hoped everything would work out in the end like Shizune had said.

But what the two worried woman didn't know is that their whole conversation had been overheard. Within the shadows of the Hokage tower, a dark figure leaned softly against the wooden doorframe of the office.

"Interesting, very interesting" his voice almost as dark as in the shadows he hid in. He gave an equally sinister chuckle in amusement. And with that, he disappeared completely, and hurried to report to his master.

Things were going to get, as he had said, very interesting, very fast.

But was that necessarily a good thing?

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V)

My scream surprised the woman so much that she literally jumped back ten feet. At least I didn't have to punch anyone that time. She seemed shaken enough that she could only gape at me. She was laying flat on her back, only her neck craned to look at me in amazement. But I, on the other hand, tried not to laugh. From her sudden jolt of movement her fine garments were tangled and were sticking every which way. To put it bluntly she had tripped over herself, and now looked like an awkward tangle of human limbs and fine cloth. I really tried not to laugh, I really did, but I failed. My amusement came out as a snicker, and a smirk played on my lips. My laughter seemed to snap her out of her ravine because she now glowered angrily at me.

Only when I had finished in my amusement, I found her boiling with rage. I froze when I found her once dancing eyes were now formed into a piercing glare. Her jaw was clenched tightly, so much so, that I thought her perfect pearl teeth might break from the pressure she was putting on her mouth. Her face showed her mood entirely, a mix of frustration, and pure untapped irritation. I squeaked and put a little more distance between us. This woman was emitting serious killing intent, and I was pretty sure it was directed at me. Only one thought popped up in my head.

**Scary**….. It seemed even my inner self agreed.

Perhaps I shouldn't have laughed at her.

I gave sheepish smile, and tried to look apologetic. But a deep growl emitted from my night visitor. I gulped loudly when I saw her steel eyes flash. It seemed she had transformed from a gentle whooping crane to a pissed-off snow leopard. I suddenly had a very bad feeling in my gut, and my stomach did multiple somersaults. I could feel adrenaline starting to pump again. I was going to need it.

"I have one word for you." The statement was blunt, and covered with ice. She held up one delicate, fierce finger to emphasize the word count. I blinked confusedly at her, my previous state forgotten

"Huh?" I inquired shakily. I really didn't like where this was going, but I was too curious to back down from my question. The woman smiled evilly, a sly smile that rivaled Naruto's during his acts of mischief.

" Run" She growled the last syllables out and burst out of her silk cocoon in millo-seconds.

She gave a scream of battle, while I screamed back in fright. I took off just as fast as my legs could carry me. She chased me through the entire house, who knows how many times, or how long. All I know it that we somehow ended up on the opposite sides of the dining room table. Her teeth were bared at me, her eyes flashed in wanting to destroy something. Yup, she still wanted to kill me. I just needed to stay away from her. But as she tried to get closer to me, I went to the opposite side of the table. We just kept going like this. Perhaps a conversation would distract her from her devious goal.

"Stop chasing me!" I shouted to her.

"I won't!" She yelled back just as loud. She really couldn't take being made fun of all to well.

"Why not!"

"Just because!"

"What kind of answer is that!"

"I don't know, and I really don't care!"

"Maybe you should!"

"Maybe I'll take you advice, just as soon as I teach you some manners!"

" I don't owe you any respect lady!"

"What impudence! Like Hell you do!"

" Some respect you have! Breaking into another person's house on a stormy house. Plus scaring the hell out of me, as if today hasn't gotten bad enough!"

" Well I'm sorry your having such a bad day!" She spat back to me sarcastically.

"Hey don't get fussy with me! I'm a shinobi! Let me ask you one thing: Have you been betrayed by the people that you trusted the most? Have you been ridiculed in front of said people? Have you caught a cold? Have you had a perverted kitsune try and jump your bones today? And to top it off, I have a stranger chasing me around my house, a person who I don't even know anything about!"

The woman stopped her movement all together after hearing my confession. Her gaze changed again, this time, one of worry. "What? " I also stopped, putting a hand on my heaving chest as I tried to catch my breath.

"You heard me!" She looked confusingly at me, and she seemed to deflate slightly.

"So you mean to tell me you know nothing of me? Not who or what I am? And yet you awakened me from my sleep within the chest?"

"What?" I looked at her like she had sprouted four heads. She suddenly smiled sheepishly at me, her previous intentions to kill me forgotten.

"You do know what was in the chest, right? What its purpose was?" She questioned softly.

"No, my Okaa-san…"

"Your Okaa-san was a wonderful student and shinobi." I looked at her in shock. How did she know of my Okaa-san? Had this stranger known her personally?

"Your Okaa-san was the finest of my students. And I was brought here by the chest you opened. Though I'm surprised Hanako-chan hadn't told you of me."

This situation was getting more confusing by the minute.

"You knew my Okaa-san..?" She smiled softly at me bewildered look.

"Yes, and I was passed on to you."

"Passed on to me?"

"I'm your Okaa-san's passing gift to you. I'm the family heirloom you may say. I'm here to help."

I gave a tired and frustrated sigh. "I don't understand any of this. And more importantly are you even human?" I had meant the last comment as a joke, but irony just had to shove it back in my face.

"No, I'm not human at all." I jumped back in surprise.

"Not human! What are you a demon?!" That would explain her massive chakra, and the floating. I mentally sobbed though. I didn't want to deal with another demon today!

"No, I'm not a demon either."

"Then what are you?" She gave a small chuckle Oh, so she was aloud to laugh, but not me! The woman elegantly flipped my long forgotten kunai knife in her slim hand.

"I'll show you." She gently took the tip of the kunai and pierced the soft flesh of her left palm. I was about to jump in and heal her , my medic instincts kicking in. But what I saw stopped me. Instead of crimson blood, it was silver, well a cerulean-silver. But that coloring of blood could only signal one thing…

I backed into the wall again. "You mean you're a, you're a…. a….a…" I stuttered out, but couldn't find the rest of the syllables to complete my sentence. I pointed an accusing finger at her. I could only gape like a fish. This woman was…

"A god." she ended my sentence coolly while she crossed her arms in front of her chest. I suddenly leapt forward off the wall.

"A god!" I yelled out in a choked-scream. That was happening a lot lately too. She smirked at the fact, and looked quite smug of the fact she was one, and of my reaction. I think her ego inflated ten-fold at my astonished reaction.

"A god, to be specific, the Moon Goddess." She stated that fact with pride. Suddenly I was finding it hard to breath again. I pointed shakily at the glowing full moon outside the window.

"That moon?"

"Yes, that moon."

This intruder, this woman in my house was a god. And not some low ranked goddess, but the Moon goddess. She was powerful enough to give Kyubbi a run for his money, when it came to power and battle! But what was she doing in my house? I really was trying to speak coherent sentences. Finally I came up with a full sentence.

"Who are you?" 'Oh, what a genius question, Sakura! How else are you going to embarrass yourself in front of the deity of Tsuki!'

**Inner Sakura pouted: She started it!**

"I have many names, but you may call me Haruno Yutsuki, but I prefer Diantha. It has a much more pleasant ring to it in the Western countries." I looked at her shaken. Her last name was….

"Haruno…?" I asked puzzled, but now I felt like a huge burden was about to be put on my shoulders after I heard her answer.

"Yes, Haruno Sakura-san."

"But why…?" I whispered.

"Because I am your ancestor." Diantha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. But she did not get a replay from me.

Because…

…I was passed out cold on the floor.

The goddess looked softly down on me, and whispered "Take care on your trip, Sakura-san."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: I own my plotline, story and ideas.**


	5. Secret of the Moon

**Arc of Creation**

Chapter 4: _Secret of the Moon_

* * *

{Sakura}

I found myself surrounded by the fragrance of wet earth and honeysuckle. I opened my eyes, squinting in the bright light of the sun. I was lying on my back surrounded by tall grass, and nothing, but the clear sky above me. I jumped up and looked around. I blinked in surprise, hadn't I been talking to…

Oh no!

I had fainted! Fainted! And not just in front of anyone, but my ancestor. More importantly the Goddess of the Moon! I hit myself upside the head. 'Real smooth Haruno.' I stopped myself in mid-thought, for the scenery, which I had ignored before, now wrapped me in its warm embrace. Fields of wild flowers, butter cups, violets, blazing star, honeysuckle and goldenrods, waved happily at me as a gentle spring breeze rustled their colorful heads. Tall lush grass tickled my calves and knees. The golden rays of early morning sunlight shined on me in its last warm waves. The scene of roaming hills, a field of sweet smelling flowers, and the clear sky filled me with an inner peace. Even my frustration with myself couldn't rear its ugly head at the sight of this natural and breathtaking scene only nature could provide.

I laid down on the soft ground, and closed my eyes. I was probably surrounded by a fragrance that surpassed the Yamanaka flower shop. Everything was just so soothing. I folded my arms behind my head and lazily spread my legs out. My breathing became calm. I sluggishly opened my closed eyes, only to meet with the slow pace of clouds floating by on the endless ceiling of blue. I sighed in content, no wonder Shikamaru always wants to go cloud watching every day. It was just so relaxing. However my sigh turned into a yaw, sleep at the edge of my eyelids. My muscles felt weak puddy, tired with strain. I really didn't want to move at all.

The faint scent of lavender drifted in on a gentle breeze…

My mind started to get hazy as my half-opened eyes closed just as slowly as they had opened. My breathing started to become deeper, and shallower…

A faint laughter rang pleasantly in my ears, and only once my mind cleared itself of its sleepy haze did my body react. I immediately jumped to my feet, and spun to face the intruder. I had been caught off guard too many times today. And here was the same situation yet. No one was going to make a fool of me again. But my body froze, I had to choke back a sob as tears watered in my eyes.

A woman stood in a wine colored yukata tied with a gold sash that contrasted nicely with her amethyst eyes. She wore traditional foot ware, and her platinum pink hair hung loosely to her waist. A pleasant amused smile graced her lips. I felt my legs give way from underneath me bringing me to my knees. My tears finally escaped my disbelieving eyes, and a choked sob finally made its way from my throat.

This woman…

"Okaa-san"

_Okaa-san_

* * *

[Kakashi]

A lone jou-nin sat watching the clear sky from the only open window of his apartment. His miss-matched eyes one blue, the other red, stared blankly into the dark night. His gaze found its way to the moon in all its full splendor. The man's sliver hair rustled with the cool night air, but the jou-nin looked down at his lap. His eyes looked sad and serious at the same time.

"Sakura…" I whispered softly. My hands clenched into fists. I had only been trying to protect her, not hurt her again. While I did agree with my conclusion, I had really been trying to protect her. I hadn't wanted to loose her, like I had to so many others. Sakura was special. She had been from the very beginning.

I had first noticed how much she was like Rin, by her looks and intelligence. I had to respect her for dealing with my other two students on a daily basis. But as time went on I started to develop feelings. I fell in love with her smile and laugh. They put me at ease. Over this last year things had started to change though. Her skin suddenly became more luminous, more divine in the glow of the sun. Green eyes became sweet, torturing jewels of emerald and spring time. Pink hair formed to rosette locks of a suspected silky texture. Words that spilled from pale lips formed the world's laws, her tears broke everything else down. I desire her more than anything else in this world, and yet I've been to cruel.

I've hurt her more than ever now, after she overheard what I said at the meeting. I had hurt her like that idiotic student of mine had when he left. I had always hated Sasuke for the way he acted towards her. He pushed her love aside, her admiration, and her fragile heart. I had sworn to myself when she came crying saying that Sasuke had left that I would protect and love her like he hadn't.

And as I saw her grow she changed somehow. She became less of a daughter, and more into a woman, with curves, fierce beauty, and a radiant smile. As I started to notice these changes my infatuation with her grew also. I knew this should be wrong, yet still, I lusted for her. And once I learned other's from my team and Konoha were after her I was ready to take action. No one could have her, no one could!

I had always felt the need to shield her from their advances, and protect her from the cruel world. I would watch my sweet cheery blossom sleep, making sure none of those fools bothered her. No one could touch what's mine. Yet how could she truly be mine if she knows not of how I feel about her? But more importantly if you just keep hurting the one you love, what right did you have to care for that person, receive that tender gift of possession, the soft submission of dependance if you yourself are the cause of their pain? My angel…

It had been a while now that I realized I couldn't live without her.

But now, I wasn't sure if I could control myself around her or I how I would react if she didn't want to ever see me again.

Sakura, please, forgive me. Please forgive me, my precious one. Smile for me again.

Because your smile is my sun.

* * *

{Sakura}

My mother knelt down beside me, and smiled reassuringly. Her smile proved to me that she wasn't an illusion. She was here, now, beside me. Feeling overwhelming feelings of happiness, joy and love spill from my heart I launched myself with a beaming smile, though my tears still fell, into her arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around her patient form, not really wanting to let go. She hesitantly returned my embrace once recovering over her surprise of my sudden action. She gently lifted my face to meet her warm gaze. I probably looked awful. I probably had red puffy eyes from crying, and my face was probably sickly looking. But I didn't care, my mother was here! She was here! She lovingly looked over every inch of my face, to my hair , and inspected my entire body. Her eyes came back to my own still tear filled eyes, and she smiled affectionately.

"Sakura" She whispered for only me to hear. I smiled wider. Her voice was just how I remembered it! This really was my mother. I felt tears fill my still drying eyes.

"Sakura?" my mother asked. She must have thought I was mad at her, but it was quite the opposite! These were not tears of anger or sadness! They were tears of happiness, of relief, of love!

"Okaa-san."

I buried myself into her chest, my tears soaking her expensive yukata. My mother then wrapped her arms more securely around me, bringing me closer to her. One hand gently pet my hair soothingly. It was like when I was a small child. She used to only pet my hair to comfort me whenever I cried, which, was a lot back then. When both our lives were filled with darkness and loneliness.

If it was possible I cried and held onto her harder. I didn't want to let go. Not again. Not like last time.

I wouldn't let go ever again.

* * *

[Naruto]

I lazily gazed up at the stars, and the odd ring around the moon. It seemed strange, the moon looked unnaturally full tonight, the ring its glowing halo. But this only made it more beautiful. But nothing could compare to the most beautiful angel that has descended from heaven and graced Konoha with her light. Platinum pink hair cut in a sexy pixie style, green eyes that shined with love and gentleness that not even the stars themselves could rival in beauty. Smooth sun-kissed skin, a pretty heart-shaped face, and soft, rosy pouty lips that smiled shyly revealing a brilliant smile that brought happiness and joy to my heart. This was the image of true beauty that now shone in the sky with the moon, and stars.

Sakura-chan

How much I loved you her. My love for her had grown from a childish crush to something deeper, and had more meaning to it. And while I was away at training this feeling only grew. It filled my heart, and I ached at the mere though of her. My feelings had, however turned from a simple great love, a tender slightly torturous feeling, into something disturbing. On the later days of my training with the perverted hermit I started to first experience the numbness, the blackouts. I couldn't explain it at first, but came to soon realize that someone was making their home in my body, controlling me unawares. And of course it was **him**, that damned fox. Seems he had caught scent of my feelings for Sakura and Sakura herself Now he's turning my feelings into something evil, something awful.

My love for Sakura has become an infatuation, an obsession, a need I can not quench under his manipulations. Now every time I see her, hear her, or even find any trace of her near me the feeling grows stronger, and faster. It's like an infection I can't seem to relieve myself of. He wants her as his own, liking her form and power. He doesn't love her for her heart, which is as big as the ocean and gentle like a spring breeze. Her mind as sharp as a blade's tip, and as quick a cat's. Or her soul that shines through her jade eyes like a silver sun, and warms all who are near. Now I've come to like this tainting infection, because it is of her, Sakura. As long as it's for her, I will suffer if I must.

But Kyuubi continues to become bold, trying to take over when she's around. I have to exert every amount of control not to let him out around her. He's become smitten after he laid eyes on Sakura at the Bridge of Heaven when we had went to save that bastard. He desires her as much as I do, and he explores me to go after what we desire, what we deserve! I have wanted recently to pursue her, becoming weak with the stress of maintaining both his manipulations and this infection he had started to compel me to destroy Konoha and take Sakura as my own. I just wanted to tell her about what was happening, why I wanted to disappear.

But all that changed this afternoon…

Sakura had over heard everything, and it scared me the way she became. Like a fierce ice apiratition she sliced my heart with her cool tongue and tore me with her frozen, angry beauty. Taunt with my grief for her I pursued her in hopes of trying to sort out this entire messed up situation, but the fucking kitsune took control. I had no memories usually of what happened when he took control, but I caught snippets of what might of happened in the confrontation. I remember thinking that he perhaps had raped you, which killed me at the mere thought of it, but when he later didn't gloat, I breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't destroyed my most precious person. As Tsunade nursed my wounds I had agonized over how I could try to fix this, even with the rescue mission coming up. I still hated Sasuke for what he had done to Sakura, and Kyuubi wished only for his death. And more importantly the some select few guys have been subtle pursuing the object of my love and Kyubbi's infatuation. We both didn't like this at all. For though it be damned and disgusting, I wouldn't let all those other bastards have Sakura! I felt him crowling through my viens, reachinghis claws into my consiousness. Tears gathered in my eyes and a scream died in my throat...

_Sakura..._

**You weak pustule, you can't stop me!** **No one can have her!**

_Please...._

**No one, but me!**

_Fight, please...._

**Me and only me!**

_Sakura...run...._

**Mine and Mine alone!**

_I'm so sorry my beloved Sakura...._

**Sakura, not matter what, even if you refuse me, I will make you …MINE!**

As a cloud passed before the moon, the room went dark.

Chilling blood-red eyes were the only things that shined in the dark

_SAKURA!!_

* * *

{Sakura}

I was still very much in a daze as I sat and waited for my mother to bring tea. Once I had composed myself my mother had lead me to a small, but cosy house near a lake with lilies floating placidly on the surface. She seated me in her living room where she said she would speak with me and bring tea.

I looked around stiffly, seeing my mother again had shaken me deeply. The room had a lived-in feeling, and was decorated with my mother's own unique taste. I didn't have enough time to really think over the situation because my mother came in humming her favorite song and carrying a tray full of goodies that made my stomach turn in a very good way.

She smiled like she always would when she saw me looking eagerly at her cooking. She wasn't one of the top chefs in Konoha for nothing. She set a cup of freshly brewed green tea, syrup-coated anko dumplings, and uiro,.a steamed rice cake that was chewy and sweet in front of me. I felt my mouth water. There was nothing like Okaa-san's home made sweets. Once my mother had seated herself across from me is when I dug into my snack. I groaned in pleasure at the taste of my favorite type of dango. She had made it just the way I liked it!

My mother watched in amusement as I devoured the sweets in record time, and was now sipping contently at my tea. Now happy with my full stomach, I turned to my mother. But this time I was serious, and it must have shown on my face. Mother looked slightly surprised at my mood change, but smiled this time in understatement.

" Okaa-san you know I've missed you, but where exactly are we?" I sounded like I was six again, like asking my mother for a new toy to play with. Okaa-san stared at me for a moment, before taking a careful sip of her tea. That wasn't good. Whenever she wouldn't answer a question outright, which she did most of the time, it meant that she needed to gather her thoughts on the subject. My once content stomach suddenly felt like a lead weight. Whatever my mother was thinking about had to be big. It almost made me want to take back my question all together.

"We are in Takama-ga-hara, Sakura." Was all she said as she set her tea cup down, her voice serious. I stared wide-eyed at her. We were in the High Plain of the Gods! Where only the gods could dwell, the sacred ground of immortals! Well if I hadn't thought anything was shocking before this, this really sent me over the edge! How in the 7 hells did I get here!

" The immortal plain of the Gods!" I jumped out of my seat and yelled it at the top of my lungs. My mother only nodded calmly. I took in a deep breath, my body suddenly felt very tired. I sat back down, and folded my hands on my lap. When I spoke I masked my inner chaos with my stern, professional medic-non voice. Tsuande-sensei could do it, and so could I.

"Why am I here Okaa-san? Even more importantly why are you here?" I looked expectadly at my mother, who sighed in return. A large explanation was ahead. I sat in my seat more comfortably. And so my mother began.

" You are here because I called you here after you met your ancestor. And yes what she said was true, Diantha-sama is the goddess of Tsuki. The reason she appeared is because you opened the chest. She had trained me for specific reasons, and she has set her sights on you, Sakura. She sees something that can be honed and trained to the fullest potential. I mustn't tell you much about what she intends for you to do, but I will tell you this. You are the most powerful decedent of the Haruno clan ever. You are the Key, Sakura. I can't speak more of your situation, but I called you here to give some guidance to the situation.

When Diantha came to me, I responded just like you. But I soon realized she was in fact telling the truth, and in such her power is great. She showed me things I had never imagined possible, and taught me things that changed my life as a shinobi. She is the reason I was such a talented shinobi. She showed me how to use the Haruno's bloodline limit."

"Bloodline Limit?"

" It really doesn't have a name, but it is more powerful and deadly then the Sharigan and Byukan. But it is also even more dangerous because of its power. Many of the female-line, since the bloodline limit appears only in chosen females of this family, couldn't handle it, and went insane. It's lethal to everyone, even the user. But if trained rightly, the user wont come to harm and can use the bloodline limit. There has been only one to master it, and that was Diantha-sama. Since this power does derive from her. I only came close to mastering it, but I couldn't. But you can Sakura! There is no limit to what you can do!

And the reason I'm here is that after my death I became of god-status because of Diantha-sama's training. I have met many gods, demons, and spirits alike. It was exciting, but I missed you so." Okaa-san gestured for me to come to her. I scurried to her happily, ready to be embraced again. To feel safe and comforted.

She smiled lovingly at me, and I curled up against her, resting my head against her collar bone. She squeezed me to her slightly, and kissed the hop of my head. I sighed in contentment. I missed this so much, just being near her. I inhaled her lavender scent deeply. She then gently cupped my face and brought it up to hers.

" Like I said before I've missed you so. It hurt having to watch you day in and day out suffer the way you did. I'm sorry my darling, I wasn't there. But I'm here now that's what matters." She ran her thumb over my cheek and I smiled up at her. " Why don't I sing you that lullaby? You do still love it right?" I rapidly nodded my head. I had wished for so long to here her sing our lullaby.

_When I wish upon the moon_

_Deepest dreams..._

Okaa-san's voice was smooth and sweet. I closed my eyes in pleasure. Everything seemed to fade out and nothing seemed to matter. Her voice far surpassed any song goddess.

_A spark of Love_

_Leaps in the Sky_

_Take me into your world_

Her song was so beautiful…pure…kind….sad…

But she had usddenly stopped, and that last thought of sadness in her song made my heart ache. Why was she sad? I looked up at her in confusion, only to gain a concerned look as I caught sight of her tear filled eyes. "Okaa-san, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She smiled sadly, my heart stopped beating once that smile came on to her lips. That smile… was like the one she had worn on the day she died, with me at her bedside. Panic started to fill me. I shook my head "No" repeatly at her. No! She mustn't! She can't! That smile meant… meant…..

_meant_….

"We must part again my dear Sakura, it seems the time has been cut short." Tears gathered in my eyes and I broke into loud shouts.

"You can't do this! Not again! Not ever again! I want to stay here with you! Don't do it! Onegai! Onegai, don't do this Okaa-san!" I yelled out in my panic, my desperation, my sadness… my weakness… It seemed all I ever could do was beg for something to change.

I was powerless again.

She took my face in her hands, my tears still flowing freely. She looked at me sternly in the eye, her own tears escaping her pretty eyes. I struggled to get out of her grip and to hold onto her, and never let go. But her grip held firm.

"Listen to me, Sakura! You must go! My power to keep you here has dwindled, and will soon run short. I'm so proud of you, and what you've done. You've grown into a fine young woman, and I'm sorry I wasn't there to be there for you when you needed me the most. But you must understand that the path you must take now you must walk alone. There will be voices to guide and comfort you, but they can only do to much. You must trust in who and what you are. Trust in your heart, and it will lead you to what you must truly do.

This road will be rocky, dangerous, and full of obstacles and peril. But you must pull through! Everything depends on you, my dear! I know the burden is great, but you are strong. And you are brave. You will be great! You will be free. I have gathered some things that will help you on your journey my little one." She quickly reached into her yukata and pulled out a medium purple velvet draw-string sack. She gave it to me, I grasped it with one hand to my chest.

"These items can only help so much, but they will do. Use them well my daughter." I threw myself at her clenching onto her for dear life. I didn't want to let go. I squeezed her tighter.

" Okaa-san, please don't leave me! Please!" My sobs racked my body, she too started to weep, she hung onto me just as tightly as I did her. Her voiced cracked when she started to sing again, and petted my hair as she always did to calm me down.

_When I wish upon the moon_

_Dreams come true_

A black void appeared behind me, and it started to strongly suck me into it. I let out rushed panicked breaths; even my adrenaline couldn't give me enough strength to hang onto my mother. Soon my body was in the air, leaving only my right hand grasping my Okaa-san's wrist. My grip started to slip…

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Onegai, help! I don't understand any of this! I need you! Please!

ONEGAI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my throat hurt, my voice turned hoarse. This was just like the time of her death…. No! Not again!

"Don't do this to me again! Never again!" Our grip on each other slipped a little more, ever so slightly.

She smiled at me again, that sad weak smile. I hated that smile!

"You'll understand in time my sweet Sakura! I promise! Follow what I've told you! Be true to yourself and heart! Trust in Diantha-sama! Also beware of Akatsuki! They are a major danger to you in your training stage! But you have an ally in Kyubbi-sama, Lord of the tailed demons! All will be explained soon! "She took in a deep breath, and looked at me with love.

"I love you Sakura! I love you my dear, sweet, pure, innocent, strong Sakura! With all that I am. I will be watching over you! I promise! Remember you have the power inside of you, all you need to do is take it! I believe in you! I'll always be with you! And remember this isn't goodbye, only a parting! Never goodbye! " She smiled reassuringly, but I found no comfort in her smile now. Didn't she get that I needed her more than anything! Tears still spilled from my eyes, ones even she couldn't stop.

"No Okaa-sa- "Her hand squeezed my own in comfort. And she started to sing again.

_I bless the day_

_You found me_

_I'll always stay with you_

_A secret of the moon_

I let out another sob. She was really letting go again! No! Our fingers started to slip farther apart from one another's.

_Let me be the sun that lights up your way_

A little looser… A little farther away…

_I live for you_

My hand became numb… And with that we suddenly were pulled apart. As her tears fell freely she called out to me over the roar of the tunnel.

"I love you, my little Sakura." If it were possible more tears fell from my eyes.

"I love you Okaa-san!" I called back, putting as much emotion I could behind it.

"OKAA-SAN!" I cried out in hysterical desperation as the void like portal sucked me in.

With that she drifted farther away from me, so very far away…With my hand still out-reached to grasp her… Hoping…

The void was cold, and empty. So cold. So desolate.

The darkness of my heart.

I drifted in it like an endless ocean void of nothingness.

My body felt so cold…

So numb….

**OKAA-SAN!**

OKAA-SAN!

Okaa-san…

_Okaa-san…_

_Don't leave me alone in darkness… again…_

_**I'll live for you**_

* * *

**Dislclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Note: I own my characters, story, plotline, and ideas.**


	6. A Mother's Legacy

Moonbeam: I'm sorry for the wait, it's been hard to update. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm glad you like it. You'll also learn about Sakura's Bloodline limit, and other things that were mentioned in the last chap. Please read and review!

To Gaaralover 3: Since Sakura was in a place for gods, hence only her spirit was brought up the plains of the gods by her mother. Once her mother's power grew to low for her to keep Sakura with her in that world, Sakura's soul needed to go back to her body in the real world. Hence the portal is the passageway between worlds. But this will be explained also in the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Note: I own my OC, my plot line, and my story.

Chapter 5:_A Mother's Legacy_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I woke up to the annoying rays of sunshine coming through my blinds. I groaned before trying to shield the light away with an extra pillow over my head. I moaned in discontent. My body felt stiff and heavy, I felt depressed, and I felt sick. All I wanted to do was sleep. Was that so much to ask? But I relented soon enough since the sun's rays persisted in shining. I groggily rolled my shoulders to make the muscles wake up, but only got pain.

I winced, what had happened to my muscles? I growled softly as I stretched out my back, earning some pops and cracks. Once I was finished I was rewarded with more muscle pain that was only dulled by the heavy feeling of my body, and persistent sleep. I shuffled my way out of my room, and came face to face with the stairs.

Ah, my mortal enemy! I shall vanquish you fiend!

I took a hesitant step on the first one, finding my still sleep-induced brain, to fuzzy to control my balance. I held a firm grip onto the railing as I made my way down the stairs. I came out of the experience with out a scratch, and I groggily made my way to the kitchen, hoping to get some tea to wake myself up. I stumbled into the kitchen, lazily looking around for the tea pot. I became little more awake, and blinked in surprise.

Where was the tea pot?

"You really should be resting, Sakura-san. The trip to and back from Takama-ga-hara must have caused a great deal of stress, and exhaustion on your soul. But you don't need to worry your body was unharmed as I watched over it for you. I'm surprised you weren't out longer, but than again you are Hanako's daughter. You must be feeling rather stiff and sick. I'm sorry, my dear, such a trip for a mortal soul is quite tiring. But I have a tea that should help you."

I twitched, and prayed this was all a bad dream again. That all of it had been a bad dream. I found behind me my ancestor, Diantha-sama, Goddess of Tsuki, sitting at my dining room table with fresh breakfast, and herbal tea on the table. She smiled gently at my staring form.

"Well come on, I don't bite." She giggled softly as she patted the cushion seat next to her. I felt my eye twitch.

The world must really hate me.

I shuffled to the seat and plopped down next to the now tea-drinking deity. I sat at the edge of my seat, finding it more comfortable if I was farthest away from her.

After all I didn't know…

… if goddesses who are your ancestor bit or not.

* * *

Ok, so she didn't bite. But she did make a great breakfast. 

I glared down at my empty plates and tea cup, and gave a side ways glance at Diantha. She was sipping her tea casually, as if nothing was wrong with this arrangement. My hands twisted together on my lap in distress. How was I supposed to talk to her? How did you talk to one of the most powerful immortals in existence? I knew how to pray to one, but make small talk?! What do you talk about? Have you fought any evil spirits today? Did you curse someone for their sins?

I sighed, I didn't know how to handle this at all.

I looked over at her again, she was sipping her tea quietly as she had been before. I gulped nervously and beads of sweat started to form on my forehead. I never handled anxiety all that well. Probably sensing my nervousness, Diantha-sama looked over at me worriedly. I tried to smile, but I failed miserably. So much for acting cool and calm. Her concern turned to understanding and smiled at me like she had the night before. She set her tea cup down softly on the low table, and turned her whole body to face me. I stiffened involuntarily, but stayed still. She looked at me again and sighed.

" I suppose you want to know exactly what is going on, ne?" She questioned, and I jumped in my seat. I smiled nervously at her, and hesitantly nodded my head. I shouldn't be asking a god to explain themselves, but curiosity had always been a bad trait of mine. Her smile became thoughtful, her eyes contemplating on when to start. She then cleared her throat and began.

" There is much to tell, but I suppose I should start from the beginning. As you know I'm your ancestor by blood, your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great-. Well I'll just say there is a lot of "great"s involved. Anyway I'm your grandmother, the mother of your clan. And it's my duty to watch and protect my decedents, especially those with certain special powers. But like I said I need to start from even before our clan was established.

This tale began many millennia ago, when the gods were young and the world was younger. I had just ascended to my rank of Moon goddess, working with my twin sister, Amaterasu., to bring light and guidance to the mortals we watched over. Thought our plan didn't always run smoothly. Susanowa, our brother, had to go a scare my dear sister, and she fled to a cave in her fright. Hikari, my sister's childhood name that we always used for each other, would not emerge from her rocky haven, and the world seemed it would remain in darkness. The gods went in search of a solution to draw her out, myself included. Every method tried didn't work, even my flute music couldn't draw her out. But it was while I went in search of another method that I met a person who would change my life forever.

While I searched on earth, particularly flower fields, is when it happened. My sister loved flowers, so I hand hoped I could find ones that she loved so much that they would draw her out. It was in one of these fields that I met him. The one man I would ever love. He was mortal, but when I first saw him surrounded by those dew covered flowers and outlined by dawns light I thought he was a fellow god. In my sense of awe I approached him and it was only when I was close to him I realized this handsome man was mortal.

He must have realized I was a god because he bowed low to the ground in respect. I had always hated people treating me with such stiff formal manner. I waved his gesture off in annoyance, and he smiled at this. He understood my behaviour perfectly. His behaviour intrigued me and before I knew it we spent the whole day talking and getting to know one another. We ate a simple dinner in the twilight while watching the sunset. From that day on I fell head over heels from him. His name was Haru, just like the spring field we met in. I also learned he was a monk for Amatarsu. My sister gave us her blessing.

We kept meeting and our love grew. We didn't care about status or species, we were just so in love. While other's didn't approve of my choice in a lover and husband, I didn't care. We were married on the brightest day of spring, in the same field where we had met. We were consumed by our marital bliss and it seemed nothing else mattered. But our union, however, couldn't last forever. I was immortal, but he was not. He died later in life of old age, and I was left to mourn. But I found I could visit him in spirit every half a century or so. But not everything was bad. From our union came a great treasure, a daughter. I named her Ayame. We were inseparable while she grew up. I loved her dearly, and spoiled her at times.

But our good times would come to a screeching halt.

* * *

By her late teens she found a nice, responsible, handsome mortal husband. She was a good wife, and ran her household with warmth and love. And soon Ayame became heavy with child, at age 20. I was so happy! I was so excited to be a grandmother. She gave birth to a happy, healthy baby girl named Hana. I was thrilled. Ayame took to being a mother right away, and the baby grew into a bright young teen who would soon be at marrying age. Everything seemed fine. But something happened unexpected. Her hybrid blood started to take its affect on her mortal body. She became sick, weak, and delirious from fever. It seemed she couldn't take the mix of our blood, and it had dire consequences on her. An infection started to ravage her body, from the inside out. It even affected her mind and her very soul. I didn't know what to do. 

I found out it was terminal illness, and I hurried to find some kind of cure for my beloved daughter. But things took an even worse turn when Ayame started to go insane, she lost her head. She accused and cursed me for her illness, that she would die because of me. Haru and I hadn't known about the side affects our mixed blood, nor the affects they would have on our children. And with her insanity came her dormant powers. Powers of unlimited energy, strength, and control of all the elements.

While regular shinobi's could control more then two elements, it seemed Haru's sacred blood from being a monk and my immortal blood enabled her to control all. And not just over fire, wind, earth, and water. She could mold them together, and could even control metal. She had seemed to gain Alchemic abilities, so you can guess how disastrous this was. She turned against me and the gods. She pledged to kill me, and I didn't know what to do. I knew she was out of her right mind and that perhaps I was to blame for all of this. Since I was the one who had married a mortal. But I had never expected her to what she did next... It still sends shivers down my spine...

She joined forces with the evil eight headed demon Yamata no Orochi.

He was an enemy of my brother Susanno, but he had defeated that Orochi when he had promised to slay it for an elderly couple in exchange for their daughter's hand in marriage. Susanno had slain that filthy demon when he had out-smarted him, but I don't think the heavens counted on my daughter being able to bring him back from the darkest pits of underworld. And that she could raise a army of mindless, heartless minions that would wipe out almost the entire population of our world in a conquest to hurt me and the gods. Every deity, spirit and demon had to watch in shame, sadness and anger as this happened.

They had been powerless to do anything without approval from the higher ups. My elder sister called a meeting of the gods in Takama-ga-hara. I attended with numb seriousness. It was as if all this war, blood and heart ache had happened over night. The gods and goddesses argued and debated. They agreed and yelled. Their decisions were cruel yet just. Their accusations were shameful yet held truth. And one finlay rushed, panicked yet heavy decision was made after a week of arguing. They knew what they had to do to settle this thing with Ayame. They sent the decree out the next morning everything had been decided.

And so it became known that my dear, sweet beloved daughter had betrayed me, her family and the gods. And that she and her precious pet Yamata no Orochi were to be slain without mercy or redemption.

And I would be the one to kill her with my own hands.

I gasped softly, horror and sympathy settling into my gut. I had been breathless and heart broken by her tale so far. But before I could say anything to comfort her or express how I felt she waved a hand for me to stop. I saw tears spilling form her sad ancient eyes and knew she needed to finish her tale or else she wouldn't ever be able to tell it again. I sat stiffly in my seat as I watched my ancestor take in a deep breath, her magical silver eyes swirled in so much emotion I couldn't express it in words. Her voice cracked slightly because of her incoming tears, but her voice became strong again.

"Haru begged me not to go along with this decision. That some how we could still save her. How much I wanted to believe him... So vary much I wanted to fool my heart...But I knew...

Yes, I most definitely knew in my soul, my mind, and in the very depths of my heart I had to end my beloved daughters life. I had given her life, so I had to stop hers.

The war continued, and bloody, fierce battles were fought for a cause I can't remember. I all could think and know was that I had to end the life of someone who mattered more to me then my own life. But I prepared and trained. I learned and I mourned. I drew determination from the blood soaked fields of the innocent that she had slain. And I drew from pain that had shattered my heart. I developed my powers and summoned from my very blood the secret to everything else in this world. With this power in my hands, I could very well unravel time itself if I wanted, everything would be at my mercy. But I wasn't like some of my fellow gods, I wasn't like all those weak mortal shoguns.

I had a world to protect, and my family to think of. Hana was safely being looked after by her grandfather's soul, and my sister. I had to pave a future for my granddaughter. No matter how much it hurt to think about my sin I would commit upon my innocent daughter. But I didn't have to wait long for Ayame to strike. With her usual impatience, a habit she never seemed to get over since she was a child, attacked the gods and our strong holds for a final assault. Orochi's hordes of demons attacked with my daughter leading the way.

That day will haunt my memory for all eternity. There was just so much blood, so much death... So many innocent lives lost that day. Many gods were hurt, but none killed. We aren't immortal for nothing, but many were close to death's cold grip. Susanno had wanted to settled his feud. with Orochi while I was left to take care of my daughter. We met silently met on the mortal plain though it was to my disadvantage. In the field of dew covered flowers that all of this had began from. We met each other with our own masks, her's in a cocky smirk, mine emotionless. We didn't say anything, only stared each other down as we drew our swords for our final confrontation.

Our swords met with a metal clash that could be mistaken for thunder by its sheer resonance, and for lighting because of the glare our ruthless blades gave off. And so we duelled in swords, and the only words spoken were when we summoned our spells and chakra to perform jutsus. Our battle lasted for 10 days and 10 nights before I started to feel the effects of our battle. But with Ayame, since she was only half god, was exhausted. She yelled obscenities at me, telling me that I should be just as exhausted. But she does not know I know the universes secrets, that I have trained from my blood, sweat and tears for this battle. She dos not know how it hurt to hurt her, to carve the next wound into her body. She didn't know of my guilt for some how being responsible for her state, the knowing that if I had know in the past that this would have never happened.

That I could have stopped her infection before it spread and corrupted her. My sadness and sheer pain of having to do this. But also the anger of what she has dared to do, what she has done to her once precious family. She had slain her good, kind husband and had almost killed her own daughter. Tears fell from my eyes then, and I sped with my new strength up to her and thrust my sword into her belly cleanly. She didn't even have time to react.

She looked up into my face then, her eyes back to normal for only a second. Seems the bloodline disappears once the owner is near death. She looked confused then, not really comprehending anything, being her old self again. She only had time to whisper Mother to me as tears fell from her eyes as her memories of her dead came back tp her, and at her first sob became her last breath and her body collapsed onto my lap in cold death. I looked down at her broken body, and wept as I clung to her. I mourned for not just her, but every one.

Amaterasu found me later, when the sky had started to cry with it own pure watery tears that mixed with my own, and she embraced and tried to comfort me. I buried her with my own hands, made a simple grave stone for her. All it that flower field. Later on Iris flowers grew in the spot where I buried her. Perhaps some kind of her kind heart trying to shine through to say sorry. This fields close to Konoha. I think that's he reason why your mother chose this village to raise you in. Anyway back to the story.

Yatama no Orochi had be slain again and sent to the deepest parts of hell once more. Though his confession that he was responsible for all of what had happened only angered me further in my grief. Turns out he wanted revenge on the gods and had turned my daughters blood against her and actually manipulated and controlled her until the very end to be his poppet. He had had many demons on his side, but it was good of Kyubbi-san-"

"Kyubbi?! What's that bastard got to do with this?!" I shouted out at her, and she blinked in surprise e through her fresh tears. She blinked curiously at me before giving a weak smile.

"That's the Kyubbi-san, the gods were able to have the tailed-demons lords and their subjects on our side. He was an honourable and true alle." I could only gape at her in pure shock. That friggin, frustrating, blood-lusting, perverted, self-cantered bastard of a demon had actually _helped_ the _gods_ fight against Yatama no Orochi?! She almost cracked a grin at my face, but she restrained it. Seems I had actually lightened the mood with my outburst.

"Well Orochi was an enemy of his to, so, we were allies for that war."

"But if he's such a great all-powerful alle of the gods then why did he attack Konoha and get sealed into Naruto?!" I yelled out at her. I knew I was freaking out on her, that I was changing the already hard subject of our clan's past, but I just had to know why... Why, if had been such an honourable friend to Diantha-sama in that brutal war, had he been ruthless and almost mindless in his slaughter of Konoha.

To know why my Okaa-san said I had a friend in Kyubbi, who I had come to dislike with passion. To know why Naruto had had to endure such pain and loneliness by himself all those years. Hey, I may be pissed at him and that hentai locked inside of him, but he was still one of my closest friends. I saw her eyes harden as she pursued her lips into a thin line. She sat silent for a moment before she finally responded.

"I really don't know Sakura. All I know is that he took my clan's problem seriously, and had asked for eternal friendship in his alliance in the war against Orochi. I'm guessing that the reason your so upset is that you've met that infernal demon playboy, that he's made advance toward you through his vessel, and that your dear mother may have mentioned him as a potential friend in your coming struggles." She stated dead panned, and watched my now blushing face with a knowing stare. She gave a chuckle while I scowled at her, which caused her to smile wider. I felt my eye twitch. God or not one of these days...

"From your reaction I'm taking that as a yes. That hormonal pretty boy could never keep his hands to himself when a pretty girl was around," She gave me an almost coyish if not appreciative glance, " But then again he must have good taste in something, since he hit on my lovely granddaughter. I guess he's not totally blind by his own ego. Anyway I'm surprise he hasn't recognized that the clan's name Haruno and didn't place you as his equal and honourable friend who should be treated with respect. Perhaps he mistook you as a smaller branch member, and not the cream of the crop. But still, Haruno isn't a common name." She tapped her chin thoughtfully while I stared at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?!

"What do you mean "smaller branch member" and "Haruno isn't a common name" Diantha-sama?" She looked up at me and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Sakura, didn't mean to confuse you. You see my dear, the Haruno clan has many branches, or should I say had many branches that stretched along the various shinobi villages. But about the time all the demons were sealed whoever was left of our clan was whipped out, they either died on their own, committed suicide, caught an illness, or died in battle. You and your mother were the only survivors of these events, and when your mother died, you became the sole heir and member that exists."

"They're... They're all gone?" I felt my voice crack with a quiet sob from my throat. What ever family I could have had was long gone. Diantha-sama shook her head sorrowfully, finding her sadness returning ten fold.

"Yes, sad to say, but they are all gone. You are my only alive decedent. All my daughters are gone now." She spoke sadly. I blinked through my tears, what did she mean daughters?

"Were their no sons descended from you?" I asked. She shook her head no again.

"I have never had a son born and been given the chance to live. The Haruno line usually produces only females, but if a boy is born he usually is very weak and sickly. And if they do survive through their childhood, seeing as the bloodline can only take place in the females of our clan, they will die off in their adolescence because the bloodline literally poisons their bodies because of their gender. You could say it spread like the human disease Cancer."

I winced. Talk about harsh. Diantha straightened herself out and cleared her throat as she began the rest of her tale. " Now as I was saying, Kyubbi-san helped us out an my daughter was to be judged. With her being manipulated and such the gods took mercy on her distraught soul and made sure she went to the world of the mortal Ancestors. Ayame settled down with her husband again there. It took some time but they came to mend their relationship and their love.

I put Hana in the care of my sister's monks, and I visited her frequently. She had Ayame mended things up to. Clean-up for the war began, and with a few centuries Hana grew and had a family of her own. She had several daughters, most would be affected by the curse of the human and god blood mixed from me and their grandfather. But what daughters didn't become effected by their blood would e the mothers of entire clan later on in their years.

I bet you once wondered why half-breeds spawned from Ningen and Kami unity became forbidden right? Well that rule was passed because of what happened. Guess the world didn't need insane, beautiful woman trying to over-rule every male ruler in the world, and have the man forever terrorised by their godly superiority. You see that's in a way what the blood line is. It makes you different from humans, gods, and youkai. You are your own type of species, you're own type of person. You have more privileges, and tougher decisions. What ran through your mother's veins, what ran though your families veins, what runs in your veins is as much a blessing as it is a curse. This curse, this infection with taints all of the more talented females of our clan with power unlimited. And power corrupts, much like it did to your Uchiha friend.

And so after Hana had her own children, when she was not effected by the blood, that I would watch over and guide every single one of these teenage girls. I would teach them, and help them control the power that they neither wanted nor the burden that awaited them. That is why I ma here Sakura. To help you through your bloodline, through this crucial time. You are descended from the main branch, the one who have been most talented in their training. The smaller branches descendants who mastered their training would loose their abilities in their early twenties or thirties.

But you are different. Your genes are strong, just like you mother's were, only perhaps even stronger then her own. You have the potential to be as powerful as I am. You have the ability to grasp the secrets only I have been able to obtain. You can master your training!" She stated this with pride and hope. Hope in me and my word to accept. I think hesitantly. There is something I need to know first though my head is spinning with such an overwhelming story.

"Diantha-sama what happened to the girls that were not able to over come the blood line and complete their training?" Her smile vanishes replaced by an emotionless expression, her eyes become so dark they almost seem black. I shiver at her reaction. What could this mean?

"My daughters that are not able to complete their training and master the blood line will suffer the same fate as my first daughter did. They will be driven insane from the inside out, and they will cause chaos for everyone on this earth. And so if this happens..." She trialed off, her voice stiff and cold as the raindrops had been in last nights storm.

"And what happens, Diantha-sama?" I really hadn't wanted to ask, but had sickening feeling in my stomach that I already knew the answer. And it frightened me beyond words.

"Then as it is my duty to protect and guide my daughters during this crucial period. It is also my duty to end their lives then and their before they loose themselves completely." I gasp escapes my mouth as I put a hand to cover my gaping mouth. How could this be possible?! How could this be happening?! One thought that ran ominously through my mind made my already heavy stomach sink into my gut like a weight and caused my heart to be in my throat. Adrenaline started to pump as my heart beat increased as I tasted fear in my mouth.

"And what happens if I befall the safe fate?" I asked breathlessly as I watched her obsidian gaze pierce into mine, ripping and tarring at my insides. And with that stare I knew my answer.

"Should you befall such a fate dear Sakura, I will be forced to kill you to. If I were to leave you unchecked, then you would succumb to the bloodline all the sooner. And now that you've seen your mother, heard your family history, that you've met me, and learned of what is inside you I leave you to decide what you will do," She relayed sharply and with out emotion., while she stood up and walked to the door frame of the next room.

"I will return in three days when the full moon will disappear, and then will you give me your answer. Should you choose to partake in the training, it will began immediately. If not, I will leave you to your life and you use whatever time you have left of sanity to be with the people you care most about. And when it over takes you, I will come for your life. While I would say to choose the training, I can not make this decision for you. Because it is of your own free will." She turned her back to me as she was ready to depart.

"I am sorry, my dear, daughter. My dear Sakura. If I had my way, you wouldn't have to make this decision. I never intended to let this be the lagacy I would leave my children to remember me by. It hurts me to do this to you..."

"I am so sorry." Her voice dripped with sadness as she disappeared just like she had the other night. I stared blankly at where she had stood.

I threw the tea pot against the wall, and as it shattered to pieces I cried until I was numb and asleep.


	7. When the Irises bloom

Moonbeam: Please forgive me for my slow updating my loyal reviewers. It juts seems there is no real time to write, but have no fear, I'm trying. Also, I would like to reach 100 reviews or above for this next chapter, it you'd would be so kind. Please hang in there with me. Please read and review.

And most of all enjoy!

Note: Character's a bit OOC. I own my plot line and story. I own my OCS. Also a shout out the Blackbelt, Aijimagami, StormDragon666 and Miss Artemis. Thank you for your support.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Shinto prayers.

Nii-san means sister in Japanese

Chapter 6: _When the Irises bloom_

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I stared blankly at the same wall that I had looked at for the past two days. I had woken from my cried induced slumber from memories and nightmares that now haunted me whenever I dared close my eyes for long. After such a horrible sleeping experience, I dared not invoke those visions wrath again, and forgot sleeping all togetherI couldn't even brood right, there was just something off about all of this. All of this had happened so fast, so quickly, it made my head spin and I felt myself slipping into a depression of sorts. Not that I hadn't felt such weighing effects before, but this was a decision and change that would alter my very world, down to the core of my being. I sat on the kitchen's wooden floor, my gaze blank, misted over in a cloudy daze.

But I some how was snapped out of it by the sharp movements of my legs, and my muscle's aching feeling as my legs slowly hoisted me up to a standing position. I really didn't understand my body's logic, but perhaps it was because this was the usual time I would go to the hospital and get ready for my work. The past two days I had been so detached that I must have not noticed anything but the wall in front of me. It seems today I had finally regained some reality about the world around me. My body was unconsciously trying to retain some slip of normalcy, I suppose. I stumbled clumsily slightly as I took a step, my mind not really feeling I was inside this body of flesh. I was some where above, merely observing neutrally.

I felt my feet carry me nimbly to the bathroom, not really understanding why or how. I hadn't eaten anything these past days. The white tiled floor was ice cold under the soles of my bare feet, the smooth surface causing me to shiver slightly. A sudden rush of light-headiness caused me to stumble weakly and lean on the sink for support. I numbly struggled to get up right again, and finally succeeded in getting to a full standing position. Though I still gripped onto the sink's rim just in case.

I weakly lifted my head up to look into the mirror, but did not see my reflection, but the past days events playing themselves back. Their meanings, pictures, words, and emotions blended together so thickly, they turned into a blur, much like when you've become so dizzy your environment melts away into unknown shapes that have no meaning. As I watched them play over and repeat I felt something curl in my gut. Something in the blankness of my mind awoke, a spark of hot flame in the cold sea of indifference that had consumed me. It suddenly lifted and spun to life, unchecked and uncontrollable, and like the flame it was is filled and devoured me whole. My emotions awoke from their stunned sleep, the harsh denial melting away to reveal the sore, still bleeding wounds of my heart and mind.

My hot, red, steaming anger soured through my pain and hurt. It tore through my doubt and sadness. Until nothing existed but anger, its burning eyes like molten coals, consuming me. The realization of my fate came to me in its thrashing, scorching waves of emotional magma, and suddenly my reflection of myself broke in my mind. A spark of my old temper shone in my dull eyes it seemed, for my temper had returned ten-fold as the truth of everything melted into me like my rage's sea had done to my heart.

I so wanted to shout, scream to the heavens and curse all those who I blamed for such a fate. Why couldn't I just be normal? Why was it me to make such a decision that would alter the very world? I would have to choose whether I endured hell and beyond, only because I have been born with this cursed blood line that I had never asked for. Or reject my ancestor's offer and slowly loose myself and let the one's I hold dear see me turn into a monster that could kill them all in one fatal swoop.

Whatever fate I chose it would leave a heavy burden on my shoulders and after all was said and done I may be changed forever. And what was worse I felt, no, I knew I couldn't tell anybody about my predicament. I didn't want my friends and teachers to get mixed into all of this. So I was alone in this thing, this choice. And what I hated most of all was that there was no one to guide me, and help me sort out all of this confusing, puzzling emotions and doubt.

If my mother had been here she would have understood, since she had had the bloodline at my age. But she was in Takama-ga-hara, in her placid house probably watching over me. How much it still ached when I had felt my grip on her had loosened and finally let go. How much it had filled me to the brim with bittersweet emotions. I needed her now more than ever, and I couldn't reach out to her again. I has failed... I had let her slip away... And she had been right there...

Choked sobs racked my form as the cold air assaulted my body, the feeling of numbness of before returned ten-fold, only over riding my still burning rage for a few moments. I let the tears flow, not caring if they stung my eyes and made me weak. I thought I was strong... But perhaps my teammates had been right! Maybe I was weak... "A shinobi should never show emotion" as the rule stated. Maybe I was still that cry baby from so many years ago. Perhaps I was weak, that Sasuke had been right about me... I would never change...

But was that so awful?!

Was it so bad to show emotion, your true self, every once and a while? When no one was looking? Was it so bad?! It was hard living with yourself day in and day out. When you watch people die that you couldn't save. Their lives weigh down on you like a ball and chain. These emotions bind you to what makes you a person, and while many wish to be numb, I do not. I want to feel every scalding memory and every pain. Every joy and every laugh. I want to keep my memories, these precious treasures that are only for me...But why was I being punished so?!

For living?! Existing?! But... why?

Why...

"WHY?!!! WHY?!!!! TELL ME WHY?!!!! I DON'T KNOW what to do anymore..." I screamed, I shouted, I yelled for the world to hear. But I know no one would here me. No one had heard my heart crying out and screaming as it tortured itself at night. No one knew I died every day. But that was all fine, they were my burdens to bare. My duties to fulfill... My sobbing grew louder and whimpers and moans came out of me, with a choked gasp every few moments. I didn't know what to do anymore...

My body suddenly stopped shaking, whatever sobs that were coming got choked in my throat. My tears dried up. I looked up at the mirror again, and finally saw through my emotions to my true reflection. The questions shown and rambled though my head. My mind's logic finally kicking in.

Who was here to guide me?

Diantha-sama had been wrong.

I had already lost myself...

But that was ok, but...

Why did it hurt so much?

I stared into the mirror, the lifeless reflection of my eyes drilling itself into my real ones. I stood there, unmoving as my reflection gauged itself into my blank stare. With a cry I flung my fist into the glass, not caring as it shattered and my knuckles bled. I pulled my fist from the destroyed glass, some shards still embedded in my skin. I stared accusingly down on the crimson substance the was now trailing up my arm, dripping into puddles on the floor, and staining my dirty clothes. My eyes dilated with blame and my throat tightened with accusations. With questions as of to why...

That if I wasn't human, demon, or god, then why did I bleed?

* * *

(Tsunade's P.O.V) 

I sighed tiredly as I stared down on my paperwork, my usual frown in place, though it was more deeper today. And I had reason to frown, if not fret a bit with worry. Shizune's words had brought me some peace that night after the meeting, but now with almost three days passing and no word from Sakura, my anxiety was growing fast. The first day had passed quickly, and I had re-framed from saying anything to anyone. The officials had been nervous when they first approached me that first morning, still shaken by Sakura's cold words and eyes. But once they saw I was just as subdued as everyone else, they gave into their duties to the village. No one spoke of that night, though I know it was the tip of their tongues and in their minds all day. I had been exhausted once the day had finally finished, from both insomnia and the sheer stress of not saying something about what was on everyone's minds.

I hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, Sakura's accusing eyes and her indifferent, cold voice that spoke such venomous words. They haunted me, even in my dreamless slumber, and not even my strongest sake could get me to fall asleep. So I had suffered with the night, and had gone through the next day without a hitch. Once the first day was over, I took every strong, full sake bottle I had and drank practically all of it. Finally passing out and getting some sleep.

Though my hangover was so huge it felt like a thousand sledge hammers were pounding down on my head from all sides and my senses were so sensitive that it made me wonder if I had gone blind. Especially since my eyes had been so sensitive that even the faintest flash of light burned my eyes like hot pokers.

I bad been in a dragon of a mood, and the biggest one I'd ever experienced, next to finding Jiraiya peeking in on me while I bathed, I had been very ill-tempered. I had suffered hangovers before, but Shizune said that I had been ready to bite someone's head off and show them hell and back. But I didn't think I was that horrible. So, with me being sick, and my medicine helped surely but slowly, Shizune had gratefully filled in for me for the morning. But refusing to let others do my job for me, no matter how much I hated the paper work, and being tired of just being dependent on someone and tired of lying in bed I took action. I showed up at my office, and took over, no matter what Shizune's protests were. I got all my work done. If not a bit grudgingly or grumpily. But it got done none the less, and I had settled in for another rough night. Surprisingly I had able to sleep, but the comforting darkness of my mind had been interrupted by odd visions and pictures of things, places and people.

There had been a flowery field bathed in sunlight, but had then it had turned into lifeless wasteland, the vegetation dried up and shriveled. The sun had disappeared, the sky had turned red with black clouds. I then had stepped into something, a liquid, and had looked down slowly. I had almost screamed, scarlet blood drenched the field, mangled bodies littering it. I would have screamed if the scene hadn't changed. Next I saw a full, glowing moon, it's lightly golden ring seemingly pulsating with power. Next a sword of some kind shined in blood red moonlight, though I couldn't make out the hilt of the sword. Voices chanted and whispered like shadows in the evening breeze, hushed but surprisingly harsh. They spoke in mumbled tone in a foreign tongue I couldn't place.

Then my mind's darkness returned, though a silhouette of a young woman appeared to the side of me. Familiar pink hair and green eyes greeted me and I happily called her name, relieved my dear student was alright. But she looked at my forlornly, as if I was a stranger, and with that she turned her back to me and walked toward a bright light. Its source I could not place. I called out to her and reached for her and I ran. She drew farther away from me, even though I ran at my top speed. I cried out her name numerous times, but she did not seem to hear me, her ears deft.

Suddenly a pair of ruby-red eyes leered themselves on top of the door of light, their slitted pupils mocking and evil. I cried to her once more, before she reached the door way that was connected with the eyes. She turned finally, and smiled gently, if not full of sorrow, at me as she always did. She winked at me, and tears formed in her eyes as she finally pasted into the doorway. The eyes seemed to laugh and disappeared as well. I had fallen to me knees, screaming out her name, hoping she would come back.

I had woken with a start, my body covered in sweat, my chest heaving, and a slightly damp tear stained face. That had been the beginning of my day, and I was just getting more frantic. Every single time Shizune or other shinobi have tried to get a response at Sakura's house there has been no answer. They have checked the house for a chakra signature but there has been none. They have even tried to enter her house, but a powerful protection jutsu repelled all intruders. Not even my top special-jonin or ANBU could break it. It must have been placed by her mother, in case any evil being wished to harm her young, pure daughter. I wasn't really surprised, protection spells and seals had been one of Hanako's many talents. My eyes saddened even more.

Hanako had been a great ninja, but she had also been a good friend and mother. I had often admired her before she died about how she balanced three identities in life. She had been the ANBU captain at night, even famously being known as Tsuki's wolf. She had been a sweets chef by day, who seemed cheerful and hard-working. But most importantly, she had been a dedicated, loving, nurturing single-mother who scraped the other two identities to provide and protect her daughter around the clock. And all her work and care had paid off, even if she had died before she could see her daughter discover her true potential. But I had nagging feeling she knew all about what was going on, up there in heaven some where, smiling down on us all. She had not failed in her mission in life, she had raised a fine, if not a little eccentric, daughter who many cared for.

I had promised Hanako that I would look after her precious flower child, and I had tried my best. But it would seem I had failed along the way, the present situation full proof of that. I should have gone after her... In that storm... What if we had lost her? What if she had done the unthinkable?! Had she left the village?! Had she escaped some where other then her house?! Was she purposely doing this? Had she meant for herself to disappear? Where could she have gone? How was she?! Did she have any injuries?! Was she crying, broken by her so-called teammates harsh, untrue words?! What is she had been captured?! What if she was sick?!

I took a sharp intake of breath, as a final thought came to mind.

What if she was dead?

...What if she has committed sui-

I rapidly shook my head, thrashing my hands about as the haunting thought ran and subsided in my mind. Tears welled in my wide eyes, the possibility of such an act becoming more logical. After everything had happened inside the counsel room to after Naruto had run after her,. Screaming her name at the top of his lungs. After Sai looked forcefully at the shattered window, a vivid, regretful expression had flashed on his face before it became its usual mask again. Though something lingered in his eyes. Kakashi who had started the whole thing had lost his casual, lazy slump, his back tense and erect. He had stared with his one blue eye at the wet and glass covered floor, his face reflecting a part I had not seen for a long time. There was sorrow there, deep and drilling into his drowning dark orb. It had been glazed over with something I had never expected him to show ever again, not since the death of the Yondaime.

There was fear sparking, alive and consuming, in that drowning eye of blue. His face may have been covered, his aloofness still intact, but I could read him clearly as day. He didn't want to loose another person... Another friend... Another comrade...again. He had experienced that in the past, and that's why he wouldn't let anyone in, much like Sasuke had, only Kakashi was more responsible and mature about it. It was the fear to be hurt and hurt others. Simple as that. But, then again, how could he have resisted our pink ball of sunshine?

She may not have meant to, but Sakura had worked her way into all her teammates hearts, one way or another. And with Kakashi, it was obvious that Sakura was not just one of those many things... I had seen the way he would look at her, watching her grow in fascination, pride, and duty. But I bet he hadn't expected himself to fall in love with the pink-haired kunoichi. Nor had the other three, let alone some of the other boys. Kakashi must have surprised and scared himself when he found his heart racing in her presence, and the paternal instinct was gone, only to be replaced by attraction. I could tell, however, as much of a pervert he was, he really, deeply, purely cared for her. Though age separated them by almost a decade, he didn't seem to care. If only to watch her from afar, that she was safe, and taken care of was all that mattered to him.

With Naruto, his childhood crush must have developed into a more mature, if not hungry, love by itself. He was more approachable now, more manly, though his old energetic ways still made her laugh. Perhaps that's why he goofed around. It made her feel at ease. With Sasuke, before he left, had started to feel something for her. Though I doubt he could comprehend what such a new feeling for another was, since he had isolated himself and punished his heart by freezing it over. Perhaps he had been afraid of her warming his heart, even a bit, and had run away from her and that feeling just like he had done with so many new things.

He never gave new things a chance, he stuck to what he could comprehend and knew by instinct, and had disregarded anything new as weak and useless. I suppose in the beginning it hadn't been intentional, he had just been ignorant of the potential of such changes, and had relied on his defense mechanisms. It was only human. But the way he acted, the harshness and ruthlessness he possessed. The fathomless hunger for power, and the obsession with revenge. Later on, after he had grown into a pre-teen, had he deliberately hurt people. Perhaps he had more of his brother in him then he would of liked to admit. Maybe his thank you he bid to Sakura before he knocked her out, was true thank you, one truly meant for only her.

I had my suspicions he had wanted to tell her with whatever ounce of goodness he had left in the cold, almost black heart of his that she had been the one to bring some kind of light back into himself. Something he hadn't experienced since before his clan's massacre. Perhaps he had wanted to tell her before he knew in his gut and mind that he would never be able to have anything in his life, but revenge once he left through those gates. But who was I to say? All I knew was that there had been something there, growing in his frigid, lonely, dark heart. Whether or not it survived after he left was unknown.

With Sai, such people like Sakura were new. She was new, strange, curious, intriguing. Her mannerisms were confusing. Her expressions fascinating, comical or strange. At least to the X-Root member. She was a puzzle, a riddle, a painting that he could not analyze. With lines in different angles, going on forever or stopping short. They curled or went straight, traveling in their own directions. Colors under colors, confusing him and confounding him, in their exotic iridescent swirls. Emotions were her vibrant colors, her mind the sharp lines that drew him in, and every brush stroke painted either long or short were her experiences. The focal point of the painting, the very middle of it, was her heart. And it was riddled and mixed with all three factors.

I know I sound artistic, and intellectual, but I've given all of these relationships great thought. I just hope no one expects any Shakespeare suddenly flowing out of my mouth. I'd rather shout orders and drink myself into a drunken stupor. Or either bet, and gamble my night away. But, sadly, the job of a Hokage requires sacrifices. Well, back to Sai. He was memorized by just her being. Her many masks and faces that he couldn't place. Naruto, Kakashi everyone, he could pin point weaknesses or strengths. He knew what to pinpoint, and what to know. He could catagorize anyone. That is, except Sakura.

Plus he was new to feeling, emotion, if not almost as ignorant as Sasuke was. But that's what is the difference between the two. He is willing to learn, to experience, to charge into a mission without fear of change, surprises. And recently I've begun to notice he too has been lingering gazes on Sakura more the just in his own mute curiosity. He feels something, an attraction, an almost obsession like all the teammates possess. But it's some how different. This is new to him, so he's taking it slow. While his teammates are trying the get at Sakura quickly, trying to grab onto a piece of her.

But he's smart, he knows many of his commentators will rush in, and mess up. He will take his time, subtly make his moves, with the swiftness and accuracy only a trained Root member possesses. But that won't stop him from rushing in and swooping for his goal if another or others are close to her. Plus that older Hyuuga, is showing the same signs of lovesickness for my sweet, dear student. But, then again, they all are very smart, even Naruto, and they'll think of their own precise plans that they think will succeed.

But it's really a choice of chance really. All of them have their own traits that they have to impress their desired chosen, and the fact that they all aren't hard to look at appearance wise. Hell, who am I kidding, they all have their own fan clubs. So it really depends on Sakura. Wether she spurns their affections, or excepts them with open arms is the real two results.

Though she'd probably just beat the crap out of them until they were begging for death.

But Sakura had already beat the crap out of Naruto, at least after he had some how transformed into Kyuubi during their confrontation in the rain. I wasn't there when it happened, but Naruto came stumbling into the hospital not an hour after the meeting with a look of dazed confusion, some broken bones, damaged muscles, big time bruises, a concussion you wouldn't believe, and an especially sharp, swollen face. It didn't take two guesses to who had done the damage, seeing as Sakura was the only one who'd ever freely punch Naruto.

But his injuries... I remember my disbelief still very visibly as I had inspected his injuries. We all were still very shocked or distraught by Sakura and our guilt of keeping things from her. The girls had taken in especially hard. Her friends were worried sick about her. They were out searching for her even now. Perhaps hoping to find a small trace of their pink-haired comrade. But those injuries... No matter how minor they were, they had said something about Sakura when they had fought...

That she had meant to hurt him and that she had deemed him worthy enough to kill.

I know Sakura would never do such a thing as to kill one of her close friends, no matter how much of a jackass he had been. But to actually want to hurt Naruto, probably her best friend, was expressing how angry, how confused, how sad, and how so utterly betrayed she felt. His words must have hurt the most of all. And what ever had occurred between the two, had ruptured a hole in their friendship or at least Sakura's end even more. She had been desperate to get away from him, when he at least tried to apologize, that she actually had become blinded by her flight or fight instinct for survival. She had been that distraught. She had seen him as a threat to her very life.

I grounded my teeth together, and my fists clenched. What had happened?! What had caused Sakura, even in her vulnerable state to strike out at one of her precious people, one she'd probably die for? How had traces of Kyubbi's chakra leave remnants of it on Naruto, even after he had been treated and been in the hospital? I felt myself release a gasp of disbelief.

Could have Kyuubi found away to possess Naruto's body so completely, past the four-tailed stage, that his conscious had been dominant and he had appeared in his human form?! Had be chased after Sakura? Had he touched her in such a fragile state?! Had Kyuubi tried too... Too...

I cursed under y breath as I banged my fists on my desk, causing all things piled up on it to scatter to the floor and a mini earth quake to rock the Hokage Tower. If only we could find something of Sakura. A scent, a sighting, and smell, anything. I felt the tears pill fro my eyes and my heart break slowly. If anything had happened to her I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to face her again, if anyone had done anything to her... My sobs rocked my body, rare sobs and whimpers that I had not experienced since Dan's death came back into me full force. What was to become of my blond, obnoxious, lovable, goofy, talented Naruto, my true heir, the next Hokage?

Or the special-jonin, who's ruthlessness, emotionless mask, and calm, laid back aloofness had put him at the top, and was now swallowed by his own mistakes. Or the new, slightly suspicious X-Root shinobi who had seemed to cease drawing all together. To my dear kunochies... My sweet, dark Shizune... The Hyuuga heiress who had lost some of her determination, and was growing frailer the usual. Or TenTen, now didn't seem to care about her aim and ignored her teammates. Or Ino, the mind-switcher who's best friend had seemingly disappeared without a trace and was not running her self into the ground. Ino was hoping with all her worried heart that some how Sakura would be able to show herself and smile for all of them again.

And what fate awaited me? What depression would descend upon me, knowing it had been partly my fault for that night, that confrontation, those dull eyes, those unfeeling words... A sensei who hadn't had the guts nor the strength to go after her and explain what had really happened. I had meant to surprise her, make her look upon this opportunity with confidence and hope. To bring back her friend and teammate, though no longer a crush of hers. To finally show she had what it took to keep up and surprise her blind, ignorant, almost sexist teammates that she was something different. She was a person, who was to be respected and honored like their equal. Nothing like her old self. She had worked hard, harder then I had ever had in my youth, she had shown me she would surpass me, and made a place in Konoha history.

And her story would be an inspiration to other female ninja, and her name would be whispered with honor and respect for generations to come. I was getting old, Shizune was moving past her prime, if not a bit. We needed someone who could take such pressure, and she had proven herself more then capable every chance she got. Sakura truly was something special. She was no genius like Uchiha or Hyuuga, but she knew what her limitations were. She knew how to push, break, and set new ones for herself to. She knew how to stand up for what she believed him, and spoke her mind. She would lead the kunoichi into a new era, changing the way men looked at things.

But what was truly aggravating and frustrating was that almost all the male people she wanted to see her shine and praise her, even once, had ignored such improvements. That must have hurt her heart deeply. I had wanted to beat some sense into the pathetic morons, but she had stopped me, looking downcast and disheartened. She had said she had wanted to prove herself to them in her own way. The other male shinobi, most from her age group and the higher ups, had some to see such talent. Even the older Hyuuga had sensed some great change in her, and at least he has started to see Sakura as a comrade in battle. That was all she wanted.

But the others were lost causes. That reminds me, their usually fascinated with Sakura has changed. Its become darker, more hormone driven, and perhaps even hungry to snatch and keep her. They were showing the signs of becoming very overprotective and all together possessive of the secret love. And I believe even Sakura had started to notice. This worried me even more. What if things just got more cruel, mixed up, more driven, an forceful with Sakura. Would I even be able to save her from their almost love-induced lust?

But such questions could wait. I had a pure, petite, utterly adorable, naive fiery, and most definitely angry or depressed student to find. Her admirers, no matter how possessive they were, were very worried over her to, perhaps more then could be put into words. They had been the first to search, check every place in their head she might be, and were searching non-stop for their beloved. I grimaced at who might find her first. If Kyuubi gained control over Naruto's conscious again, it could spell serious trouble for Konoha and Sakura. Who knows what might happen! Who knows what any of the might do!

I uncurled myself from my desk's chair and stormed over to the window, my anxiety getting on my nerves. I let out another exhausted sigh before I gazed out the window again, only more worried and forlorn. Sakura needed to return soon, she had people that truly loved her waiting for her.

Where are you Sakura?

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

My legs screamed for release, my muscles had bunched together, tension reigned free in my body, my mind was on over drive, my sense alert as on an assassination mission, and my heart thunder in my chest. I had known other Anbu and ninja were looking for me, but I wasn't ready to be found yet. My body was frail and weak, the direct opposite from what I was only a week ago. I had fed my stomach some bland rice balls, and a bit of green tea. Mt stomach had been content with even such a major meal, and I was happy for it. I had showered, cleaned my skin till it was a fresh pink, and had changed into long dark blue jeans that fit comfortably on my waist. Along with an emerald green blouse, with a slightly revealing v-neck, cropped and sown to extenuate my breasts, and pretty flower beading of roses with calm earth tones. I put on a wooden bracelet with roses carved into it. It was made of dark cheerywood, from what I can remember. Black combat boots had been laced up and finished the outfit.

It was an outfit Ino had picked out for me and had bought for me, no matter how much I had protested. That had been a fun day, even if I had ended up being Ino's personal doll for the day. I smiled slightly at the thought of my best friend. I cast a guilty glance at the vastly fading ground below me as I swiftly jumped from tree to tree. I must have made them very upset and worried. A pang of guilt came over me as I thought of all their worried, anxious faces. I should reveal myself soon, or they'll even send the hunter-nins out to find me soon.

My eyes harden with determination again. Before I went back I had to find it, the field Diantha-sama had spoken of. Of how she had met her eternal lover, and had sadly buried her daughter there. I looked at the bosque of flowers tucked underneath my arm. I was going to visit my fellow sister, my fellow sufferer and say my amends to her. It would bring comfort to me if I visited her grave, a mere slab of stone when she should have been given a shrine. She hadn't meant what she had done. But even if she was innocent, she had excepted her punishment, no matter how light it was. It must have been scary to face her sins, crimes she had not willingly committed, and found solace in seeing to it that she received a punishment she didn't deserve. To serve for a crime and to find peace with herself. How brave she must have been, to be able to look her betrayed loved ones in the eyes, the gods judging stares.

She truly was a woman to be honored.

At least she was in a better place. The trees were still very damp from the rain so I had to be extra careful now. I didn't want to slip or be spotted by my fellow shinobi just yet. Plus I had serious issues to think about. My face hardened, and tears gathered in my eyes again. Tonight was the deadline, and with that my life would change forever. I had some serious contemplating to do. I wonder what dear Ayame, the fallen Iris would have done in my shoes. Would she have tried again or accepted what she had done still? I was snapped out of my musings, however, by the sudden blinding light of the sun though the trees, meaning a clearing was very near. I gave a sigh of relief. I could finally rest my legs.

I landed steadily on the edge of the large clearing, gently leaning into a tree to catch my breath. I had a bit of a way to go before my body started functioning normally. But nothing I couldn't handle. I finally gazed at the field and couldn't hold back a gasp of amazement. The fields of the plain of the gods had been beautiful, but this field rivaled it in breathtaking quality. The sunshine was a coppery golden as it dusted the filed of bobbing, colorful heads of the wild flowers. I had seen many in the filed of the gods with the visit with my mother, but these were more real, more wild in a way.

I looked upon all the flowers with admiration, finding them much more beautiful then even the sacred flowers in the heavens. These were from my world, my home, my reality, and I loved them all the more for it. Aster, golden rods, dill, daffodils. aloe, mint, and even roses dotted the almost golden field. I blushed slightly, no wonder Daintha-sama had fallen in love at first sight in this field. Who couldn't ask for a more romantic and enchanting environment?

I looked closely and slowly across the clearing, trying to ignore Nature's splendor, and found what I was looking for at the very opposite side of the field. With a few almost nerve-racking, if not excited feelings I bound and jumped to the very front of the stone, vines gnarled around it. I kneeled down before it and uttered a prayer I had learned from my mother. It was meant to ask the sprit permission to be near its grave, since I was a stranger after all. Finding no evil curse or blasphemy coming upon any part of me, I assumed I was allowed now to touch the grave and do what I was here to do. Once I had gotten the vines and all the overgrown foliage off, I gasped slightly.

Ayame's grave was made of strong, stern black jet, the kanjis of her name vivid in silver lettering. Irises of many colors burst from their restraints, and seemed to smile, welcoming at me, their different colors making the grave sight all the more enchanting. I smiled widely, if not with a bit of sadness. If these irises were meant as Ayame's true heart, trying to show her amends to the world, she must have been a very good person before Orochi sunk his dark fangs into her.

I knocked my forehead to the moist earth three times in front of the grave, a formal kowtow, just for good measure. I then took out two small ceramic bowls that were filled with sand from my hip pack that would normally hold my kunai. I laid them down one each side of the gravestone, cushioned by the lush emerald green grass. I fiddled around in my hip pack, and smiled when I found what I was looking for. I drew out four incense sticks, two for each bowel, and summoning a spark of flame, I lit all the sticks and placed them to burn in the bowls. I inhaled the calming scent of traditional temple incense, and then took out a fresh rice ball and a 100 yen coin. Placing a wooden bowl from my pouch now, I placed my offerings to Ayame's soul and the gods.

I arranged my feet and flanks beneath me, a traditional seating way for only those of the highest respect. I clapped my hands together two times, placed my palms together in mid-air, which were alined with my face, and closed my eyes tightly. And with that I began to pray. I first recited the Shinto prayer of peace, my voice ringing and stern. Hopefully letting the soul of my blood sister and gods hear me.

_Although the people living_

_across the ocean_

_surrounding us, I believe,_

_are all our brothers and sisters,_

_why are there constant troubles in _

_this world?_

_Why do winds and waves rise in the_

_ocean surrounding us?_

_I only earnestly wish that the wind will_

_soon puff away all the clouds which are_

_hanging over the tops of the mountains._

I took in a deep breath, and exhaled softly. Now that the prayer of peace had been recited, I could pray for Ayame, giving her a proper prayer that might rest her spirit in this place, and say the things I needed to say.

To whom this grave belongs to.

To the soul who once knew this place.

To the lost daughter of the moon.

To the fallen Iris of the goddess's seed.

To the blood sister I have never known.

Hear my simple words now,

and know they are for only for you to hear.

I have heard the stories.

The tales of the first daughter of the moon.

I have heard of the blood spilt those haunting days.

Of the cries you uttered even under Orohi's control.

I have learned the tale well, dear Iris.

But I have not learned of what you have done,

not who you were.

It is a shame then, because

I have wanted to meet the woman who's heart

makes the flowers in this field grow.

So bright, pure, and full of beauty.

Now I wished I had known you even more.

But I couldn't have, you see blood sister,

I was born many millennia after you,

after your own daughter. Your daughter

passed on her own blood to her own precious daughters.

Her daughters were the mothers of many

daughters that would spread

to become a great, wise, yet tainted

clan.

The thing, the poison in your blood

that drove you mad, was passed

down to them, even. Many have

lost themselves to it. They died.

This makes me sad, sister, because

I didn't have the chance to know them either.

Even if they were born in this time, now.

They were wiped out, dear Iris.

They died horrible deaths.

They were slaughtered.

Our sisters, your daughters,

our clan, both of our families.

My mother and I were the only one's left.

But my mother, my dear mother,

was murdered.

And I am the last daughter left,

and I am still growing up.

Your own mother has come to me

and has told me of my fate, the other's fate.

I must choose soon, but I do not know what to do.

I am frightened, ancient sister.

Were you this scared then?

When you knew something was taking over

your body and soul.

Did you weep like I do?

Did you ask why?

Did you want to fight it?

Or did you surrender?

I don't know what to do.

I don't think I can do it.

Some of my precious people

have stopped believing in me.

They can't see I'm trying.

I'm trying to become stronger so I can help

and protect them.

Should I give in?

I do not know how to make this choice.

With one word I could decide that fate of the world.

I don't know what to do.

What would you do?

Oh, no. Here I am

burdening you with my words.

Do not worry, sister, I will choose soon.

It's just difficult though.

So I pray to you,

I ask you for your

guidance,

strength,

wisdom,

and love.

Please, gentle Iris,

pray for me, for I will need it.

Pray that I may make

the right decision and that

I can become even stronger

for my loved ones. Even

the one's who doubt me.

So, maybe, I may show them they have been wrong

from the beginning.

I hope these words have been heard.

For you deserve so much more

then just this gave.

You are brave, sister mine.

You are truly something special, even now.

Here, brave sister, I have

brought you flowers.

Nothing as beautiful as your heart, your irises.

But I think they will do.

They express everything I feel for you.

May you forever rest in peace,

dear, brave sister,

Ayame.

I gathered the one bosque of flowers and placed them in front of the grave. I then took one single flower, special in it's own meaning. I placed this one flower, this pink carnation, on top of the bosque. It may have been simple and out shined by my other bosque, but it held a meaning more sacred to me then all the flowers I could have picked for me to bring. I smiled at the grave gently, feeling happy tears prickle at my eye lids, though I fought to hold them in. I stood up, brushed my pants off, and bowed to the grave on last time. I stood up erectly again, ignoring my numb or sore body parts from sitting in such a uncomfortable position, and whispered on a clam breeze that blew through the tree branches.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you. I think I'm starting to understand this decision, even if I have just talked with. I thank you for everything."

I turned my back to the grave and as I walked from it from about a meter away, did one stray tear escape my eye's grasp and drop onto the ground.

"Wait, you can't leave yet. Not until I know what these magnificent flowers mean."

I gasped and reeled to face the grave, my body rigid with surprise. How was it that all these people kept sneaking up on me?! Have my detection senses gone bad that much?! I faced the new person and I couldn't hold back the startled yelp as I fell to my knees, shaking in fright, and disbelief.

She stood there, seemingly floating like her mother had done the first time we had met, and her smiled was bright and warm. Her hair was a silky raven color with the tips colored pale pink. Her eyes were the night sky, oceans of cobalt blue with a tinge of coal black. She wore a navy yukata, with a black sash. No flower designs decorated her clothing, but her hair was put up in a loose bun with a dark blue iris pinned in it.

I gulped loudly. I had a sneaking suspicion this wasn't a hallucination, but a spirit, a soul, a ghost from beyond the mortal veil. And I knew, as if a sixth sense was kicking in that this was...

She smiled wider. "Come now, fellow sister of the moon, there is no need to be afraid. I will not harm you. You know me as Ayame, though you already know that. What may your name be, dear sister?"

I made some strangled sound before I squeaked out my name.

"Sakura." She smiled again on me, and I felt my body relax. Her smiles were beautiful. Though her coloring was different from my own, seemingly taking after her father more, but I felt a direct connection with her. I knew she was no danger to me.

"Sakura, ne? It suits you. Well then, please Sakura-nii-san, come with me and tell me about your gifts. I would love to know their names and meanings. Perhaps you may even be so kind as to tell me about your self."

I nodded and got to my feet, if not a bit shakily. I followed her floating for over to the grave and plopped down next to it.

With that I looked up at her and began my explanation.

"The bosque contains Scarlet Geraniums, Passion flowers, Purple Hyacinth, and Arbor Vita. Ths bosque represents my first message to you. I'm saying, '_I trust you will find consolation, through faith in your sorrow, and be assured of my undying friendship_.' I mean every word of it too Ayame. You have had my friendship since even before I knew anything about you. I hope I may be so honored as to know you as not just a sister, fellow daughter, relative, but a friend as well?"

She looked touched. She nodded as tears gathered in her eyes and started to spill out of her azure eyes. I felt myself also cry as I watched her, some how feeling an strong friendship and love for this person. She was my family after all.

"Of course Sakura It would be my honor." She whispered as her voice cracked and she brushed away some tears from her dark eyes. I smiled through my own water-works, I am happy to hear her say it. I will need some moral support through all this mess.

"This bosque means a lot to me, Sakura-nii-san. I am glad that you are here. To tell you the truth I had thought everyone had forgotten about me, and perhaps it had been in shame or anger. I hadn't meant the deeds I committed, but I couldn't hold it against them if that was how they felt. I had lost hope anyone from my family would even spare me any recognition. You don't know how happy our visit makes me, how much it makes my heart swell and grow with joy. It hurts sometimes, Sakura-nii-san. To be nothing buy a shadow, nothing but wasted away memory in the sands of time."

She glanced down on the pearly pink carnation and pointed at it.

"Sakura, what may thing single flower mean?" I smiled mysteriously up at her, and I saw her eyes widen.

"That I will never forget you."


	8. Fallen Petals

Moonbeam: My apologies for letting life get to me and being a frikin lazy-ass. Enjoy, read and review. Hope you all are having a great holiday. Thanks to all my loyal supporters! Lets break that 100 review mark!

Note: I own my OC, my plot line, and my story.

Warning: Profanity used, characters OOC, and the trauma of the idea that the world rests on your shoulders. Don't you just hate when that happens?

**Note: Tsunade's dream description in the last chapter was ****foreshadowing****. Look at it carefully. There are some nice little tidbits about the plot in it. Tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 7: _Fallen Petals_

The bight sunlight of late afternoon shone merrily down on Konoha from a cloudless, clear crystal blue sky. The trees were just blooming with the lavish green of late spring, the seasonal flowers happily showed their colors for all the world to see; and a sweet, cool breeze blew serenely through the treetops to offer a slight relief from the coming heat, no matter how mild it was. But what late May had to offer that was most beautiful sight that many people, families, woman, and especially lovers only sighed about at the mere thought of all the happy memories shared in this late spring's beauty.

The blooming of the Sakura blossoms was a seasonal event in of itself, especially when couples spread themselves out on warm blankets and would watch the fireworks from the seasonal festivals in their induced dreamy-romantic type feeling of seeing such beauty in the night sky, and being with that one special person that you lovingly wanted to share it with.

Many people claimed they found comfort and peace watching the sweet, soft petals falling in the air, that they achieved some of their best ideas because the falling petals gave them the ability to calm their minds. And it was late in the season for cherry blossoms to be blooming, but these were one of the most romantic and special times if people really wanted to see the last flowers fall. These blossoms that sat almost strongly on their branches, but would break off just at a mere gust of wind. Such delicate blossoms were a rare treat that could only be seen once a year, and many people wouldn't miss the chance of seeing the last sentimental petals flow through the air and create new memories in those few moments even for them to share as the summers warm heat set in the Land of Fire.

More petals of different light shades fell into the breeze, dancing together to create a storm of floral snow at times. Indeed they were a sight to behold, bringing peace to those with troubled minds, the differences in so many species of these most pallid blossoms, and people seemed to enjoy their frail beauty, how they bloomed lovely before them until with the mere whisk of a forceful breeze they broke and fell in one eternal moment of sheer beauty.

But one cherry blossom couldn't calm her storming, desperate mind...

Nor was she willing to break at the mere gust of a troubling wind, no matter how much others expected her to.

A petite, slender woman with seemingly the same frailty as her namesake walked a lone white path surrounded by the late flower blooms near the Hokage Monument, but hidden within her was a deadly, confident kunoichi who possessed intelligence, skill, accuracy, discipline, and an almost herculean will.

But in the golden sunshine the inner iron strength that usually oozed out of her seemed to have dissipated from her all together, leaving her almost uncharacteristically brooding it seemed. Many who knew her would have frowned and would have asked the usually chipper, gentle petal-haired woman what was wrong. But no one was in sight, seemingly sensing this troubled young woman needed time to herself to think, her glazed over bottle-green eyes looking far away into the pale flowers, lost in their own churning breeze as the storm of petals flew around her, almost knowing that they might bring peace to this battered, torn troubled soul.

And there was trouble, trouble arising of the utmost sense of the word. And some kind of unpredicted fate seemed to have laid itself on such undeserving, young shoulders, forcing an invisible burden no one of the mortal realm consciously knew of. But this destiny was very real and known by the wind, the elements, the sky, the sun, the earth, the spirits, the demons, the gods, and most certainly the moon knew. This fate would decide and start a new chapter in the world, some just didn't know it yet. And so they all waited with baited breath for the outcome to be decided.

Faraway green eyes still gazed into the blossoms, and they staid there for a very long time.

Else where, tension were running high as many shinobi searched for or kept an eye out for the pink haired woman, especially those of the younger generations. They searched frantically for their friend and teammate, while others thought of her in a more _important _light. Either way, those shinobi that were sent out to search for their fellow ninja had carelessly overlooked searching near the Hokage monument, and so they would have to wait a little while longer to relieve their heavy hearts as they looked on for a certain pink-haired young woman. The moon looked on as a faded white disk, and watched and waited.

_

* * *

_(Neji P.O.V) 

My eyes scanned the area in-vain, internally hoping to find a single trace of a pink-haired kunoichi who had gone missing three days ago. After the confrontation at the meeting and with the storm it hadn't been wise to go after the clearly distraught young woman, but after the weather had cleared the Hokage had sent out few scouting parties officially to look for her missing student. That is, after her friends and teammates had gone looking for her, even in the storm. I frowned deeply, and my eyes hardened unconsciously. Thanks to Sakura's three teammates she had positively been deeply hurt and numb. Perhaps even broken. I inwardly cursed them, as a scowl played on my lips.

Those insolent idiots had destroyed their very own teammate and friend, even a part of their small, close family they had created over the years. It was obvious to anyone that knew them, let alone saw them together that they all held a very close bond with one another, perhaps not Sai as much as Sakura, her bastard of a sensei, and that stupid, loud idiot that aspired to be Hokage.

Why couldn't they have realized that their words would indeed come back to haunt them in someway, especially when said behind that certain person's back so she couldn't defend herself or that their untrue words were said in pure ignorance?

How could they have thought that once they spoke their nastiest options of someone that had stood by them, supported them in their emotional lows, had healed them with her love and chakra alike? And most of all, had endured through all their brooding, all their negative traits and had accepted them wholly and brought them into herself? How could they just throw that away?! How could they say such terrible things and expect Sakura wouldn't be affected by it?!

I felt my chest tighten at the mere remembrance of those hollow, green eyes that had only hours ago most certainly been lit as brightly as a thousand candles and had worn a smile that could bring light into anyone's soul. Her tears, her words, that cold voice that chilled me to the bone like ice; but cut deeper that the sharpest of blades tore my insides with worry and unplaced guilt. Had I known Sakura hadn't known a thing about the meeting I would have mentioned it, or talked with the Gondaime.

But I hadn't talked with Sakura that day, had said I couldn't train with her in taijutstu because I _had_ to help my uncle with clan duties. If I had known what would come from that meeting three days past I would have pushed that aside, at least spent some time with her. Show her that she was one of best ninja Konoha village had in its forces; if only to praise her a little and inflate that normally calm confidence that only shone when she healed someone or mastered a new technique.

I could only imagine how much it must have hurt, how much torture it had been to listen to the people you cared for degrade you, put you down (even unconsciously), saying that you were so weak you couldn't achieve your goals, that you had to be sheltered and protected all the time. How much it had hurt her when some of the most important people, the most precious people in her heart, for this I was sure, to be willing to blindly ignore her wishes, her triumphs, her growth, her strength. And to just have them snatch away one of the few dreams, one of the only reasons she had even tried to move past her old self; and leave her clutching her broken heart, feeling perhaps even more feeble and insignificant than she had ever before...

It must have cut deeper than her core and hurt more than hell as she overheard everything with the storm pouring down on her. Those fools may not have realized it, but they might have well broken, killed Sakura in the inner sense of the meaning. Sakura was the core of that group, she was the mother, the sister, the nurturer, the spirit, the determination; and the anchor that kept all its members, past and present weighed down to reality and the optimistic parts of life, instead of wallowing in their misery and darkness. If she broke like the glass all three had said she was, their group would finally fall apart, after all the falls and obstacles they had overcome together.

Yes, if it had been another kunoichi, one I did not know so personally as I did Sakura I concluded she would indeed break like the porcelain doll she had been described to be by her most trusted friends. But our Sakura, my Sakura was not made of glass, not some fine porcelain doll that would shatter into a million pieces if not handled carefully.

No, the Sakura I knew would not break.

That girl, no that woman, was tougher than nails at most times, and had grown out of her crybaby ways. She was still maturing, still growing like the rest of us, but already you could tell their was something about her, some kind of gentle, but fierce fire in her that attracted others to her, that gave her an air of something that made her seem beyond her years in wisdom. Her past weaknesses had been thrown in her face back from when we all were still naive genin, and all of us were so awkward about almost everything about ourselves.

It happened to everyone, though others showed it differently on the outside, especially myself and a certain Uchiha had by putting on masks of bitter ice and impenetrable walls. We were all just children back then, no matter how little time has passed, but now we've grown up, it can't be helped. Being a shinobi comes with sacrifices and hard decisions. We had to let go of our childhoods, misconceptions of the world, our immature ways, and change to become fit ninjas to protect our village. It all came down that we were still ourselves, just changing for the better.

And there was no one who deserved recognition for all her growth then Sakura.

She wasn't the Gondaime's second apprentice for nothing. She had grown so much from her genin days. It was almost jaw-dropping to see how much she had changed over these few years. It was never boring around her, that was for sure. With the exception of her team, many others saw her for the strong kunoichi that she was, and what an even stronger person she had become. The females of Konoha loved her, and that was putting it lightly. The girls were a tight nit group, and they stuck by one of their own. And with Sakura being part of their group, they had all been worried sick about the usually calm pinkette. They had gone out immediately to search for her, no matter how much the Gondaime had warned against it. And for these three straight days, a cloud had seemed to descend over many of the females of the Hidden Leaf.

Of course everyday tasks got done with the same efficiency, as the woman had an obligation to the village, and they took that very seriously. It just seemed that while the woman could get everything thing done without her, they just _missed_ Sakura. It was hard seeing so many of the usually happy woman so down-caste at times. Ino had lost a bit of her saucy edge, and could only look at you with sad eyes. Or Kurenai-sensei or Shizune-san seemed to be forcing smiles a little more than usually. I know they are only putting on brave faces for the others. Worst of all, I feared for my own teammates health and my cousin's as well. When I had trained with TenTen just yesterday, a way to escape the growing tension in the village, she had concentrated solely on getting as many hits on me as possible.

And what I mean is not stopping until I lost my patience with her, or had to forcible ask her to stop. Going at me with everything she had in her, as well a releasing all her built up stress, was all well and good. But she had behaved like I had a bull's-eye tattooed on my forehead, except perhaps my branch-family seal, but that was different. TenTen's rage hadn't seemed to quill after she had exhausted herself, and I could only offer support for my weary friend. I had offered to stay with her and talk for a while, but she had merely declined my offer with an almost indifferent expression.

I could only watch my enclosed teammate retreat back to the village. Though rage filled her, I did not fear for her physical well-being. She was a trained kunoichi after all, in the tip top of physical health. My cousin, however, was not so lucky. She was a strong shinobi, but she often had a weak constitution that came to play in safe-stressed related insistencies. Out in the battle field she was one of the most lethal ninja in Konoha's arsenal, but when back home, safe from heart wrenching danger, she was prone to fits of sickness. And the stress of this current situation had gotten its claws in her, and had ensnared her greatly. She was now at the Hyuuga compound asleep, but before we had been forced to sedate her, her will to set things right had been viciously strong.

Sakura had become close with Hinata, at times almost they seemed attached to the hip, though not as much as Ino and her. Sakura would often have worrying fits that she went into when Hinata became sick, and would insist on being her personal doctor. And when Sakura had to work late nights at the hospital Hinata would bring Sakura meals to keep her strength up or dedicate her time to just cheering her up if something had gone wrong. They had each others backs in the battle field, and took care of one another at home. All the females of the "Rookie 9" had the same sentiments. And now they were wearing themselves out looking for one of their precious friends, their sister.

They wanted to offer sweet words, give gentle hugs, and provide a sense of comfort and stability that one of their own needed. To have such brave faces, to be so mature as to not strike out just yet at those who had caused it, and to make sure Sakura was safe first told we men something of our woman. They were strong, intelligent, empathetic, cruel at times, kind at others, would not be denied what they deserved, and would come through for one of their own. And most of all they had the enlightenment of knowing what must be done first.

Konoha was lucky to have such woman supporting it, for without our woman, our kunoichis, mothers, sisters, friends and lovers we males would surely fall. Certain men think woman were weaker then men, but having grown to know these noble woman, faced with death and uncertainty everyday, there was no doubt in my mind that they were our equals. But now one of those woman, the one that I have come to cherish was missing and in pain.

But unlike the kunoichi, I would have no mercy in beating her torturers to bloody pulp. I increased my speed, my Byakugen rushing to its limits.

_Where are you?_

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I had watched the cherry blossoms following in the sweet breeze of the ending spring for a while now. And peace would not come to defeat the chaos that had consumed my mind. So much was riding on this one decision, this life-blowing decision. On a mere word the lives of so many would change for good or bad, mine in particular. And tonight was the night, the thrice night the moon goddess would descend to the moral plane once more and ask for my answer. Tonight was it, the real deal. I looked at my quacking hands in growing panic. Who was I to decide others live? And what would I decide? What fate would for me by either choice? Cruel, deafening torture or to be slain by my matriarch? Both choices were not appealing, but a decision had to be made, soon. My destiny decided, riding on the words that first left my lips. I clenched my jaw, and shook in fear and anxiety. Oh gods, what was happening to me?! What can I do? Oh mother, Ayame what am I to do?

A decision must be made, but...

"I've been wondering where you've been hiding, Sakura."

I whirled around with wide eyes as I took in a familiar form.

* * *

(Neji's P.O.V) 

I cast one last sweep view of the last bit of the training grounds with my Byakugan. My efforts in vain. I had checked that spot only half- and hour ago. All over Konoha had been searched, tearing up every nook and cranny to find Sakura. We had some of our best ninjas looking, and we still hadn't found her. I swore under my breath, worry gnawing at my gut. By the gods, what if something had happened to her? What if she had done something to herself?! I did not like this feeling, being in the dark about what was truly going on. I turned and headed toward the hospital, ready to report my failed search to Shizune-san. As I rushed trough the trees and over roof tops, I bitterly wondered if this was how Sakura had felt three days ago, unsure and forgotten as she listened to us while being pelted by the dark cold rain outside.

When I thought about it, I did not like the idea at all.

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I took in golden hair in four ponytails, the dark blue-gray eyes, the familiar black yukata, the Suna head band, the giant black fan ever strapped on her back, and I let out the breath I had been holding. Temari was a welcome sight from all of the chaos, and male encounters I'd had so far these past three days. I felt tears prickle my eye lids, and I blinked them away at the sheer ridiculousness of crying at a time like this. I couldn't show weakness now, not when this burden of a choice had been thrown on my shoulders. And especially in front of my best friends, who looks like she wants to mutilate me or squeeze me to death...

Uh, oh.

An angry Temari, is not a good Temari. That's for sure, especially when I'd seen the brunt of her fiery wrath first-hand mostly dealt out to her brother Kankuro or Shikamaru. Those eyes seemed to darken at my unmoving form, perhaps mad at my unresponsive reaction, but they soften suddenly, conveying her concern.

"Where the fuck have you been Sakura?! Do you realize how worried sick everyone is?!' came the stern voice of my friend. She sounded angry and looked like she was ready to explode. I looked at her fierce face, most times calm and proud. Normally I would have responded back with my usual sarcasm, or something more like myself, but not today, not at this moment was I anything like myself. Because my identity had been shattered only a few days ago, and I couldn't really figure out who I was right now. So I stared, and stared, and stared until my eyes lost their irritation for not blinking.

The blue rage that emitting from Temari's eyes was a god sent gift, because no matter how much I wanted a semblance of normalcy, I knew she was no illusion. An illusion couldn't perfect that slight lilt in her voice when she truly was worried over something, a phantom could not imitate those dark eyes of water that swirled in concern underneath everything. A hallucination could not fake that my friend, flesh and blood, pissed-off and real, was standing in front of me and had been worried sick for me. That confirmation was all I needed, and I let the thin stings that bound me up loose. I gave a pitched cry as I latched myself desperately around her waist in an iron clamp. The tears that had pushed to get out broke through my control and fell like waterfalls. My sobs were not delicate or silent, they echoed and bounced off the mountain behind us in their sheer expression of sorrow, and relief. Temari was tense beneath my vice-grip, before she hugged me back full blast.

"Sakura?" came the bewildered voice of my assaulted companion, and only made me hug her tighter. Relief over came me, I was so happy she was here. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, or anyone else hadn't found me, but a person who I could count on, someone who didn't know about the situation but gave a damn anyway for my sake.

"Sakura are you ok?!" Her voice shook with shock and worry, perhaps shaken more by the fact that she was seeing me in such a vulnerable state.

"I am, Tem-chan, I am..."

_...Now._

* * *

(Shizune's P.O.V) 

I glanced down on the medical chart on my clipboard, the letters and numbers fuzzy and blurred. I was not feeling up to working, that was for certain. It just seemed I had lost a bit of my luster for healing, let alone getting my job done. But who wasn't distracted after what had happened these past three days? The Hyuuga compound had reported earlier that their heiress had come down with another one of her bouts of sickness, and I could only pity the young Hyuga. Poor Hinata and Sakura had become close companions these past few years, and the stress of perhaps one of her closest friends being permanently hurt was just too much to bare.

But who didn't feel that way? While many of the villagers didn't know of Sakura or the situation that had transpired, they definitely sensed the thick tension forming. And the large amount of ninja roaming around the village, all searching in what seemed in vain in finding just one person. But to those who did know that cause of such odd behavior, felt anxiety, fear, anger, worry and perhaps even dread at the outcome this situation would have.

Hinata was being struck by illness because of how so much worrying was breaking down her immune system. TenTen was bottling all of her anger up, and lashing out at others in mostly unearned hostility. Ino was pressing to be her sarcastic, lovable, saucy self, even around her boyfriend. Tsunade was a mess, experiencing insomnia and constant mood-swings that came with it. Work was piling up, the atmosphere was tight and everyone was assuming the worst after these past few days. The boys were a mess, split and divided in their views. Kakashi was as emotionless as ever, perhaps with a more icy edge. Naruto wasn't going on about ramen, mocking Jiraya or bugging the heck out of anyone. I hadn't seen hair nor hide of Sai. The Anbu kept to themselves, the teacher-jonin were still responsible and authority, perhaps a bit more shaken.

Other males of Sakura's class were edgy about to handle this situation, especially when their usually strong females had lost of bit of their luster. It must have been like walking on eggs shells everyday. And the boys, particularly Neji, had set to make things right, in the form of searching for the missing piece that made the puzzle complete of their group of close-kit friends. Neji especially had gone and out of his way to finding Sakura, never resting it seemed. Always running on that jonin stamina of his. I had often thought Neji had a thing for Sakura, that he cared more than just a fondness of a classmate, more of affection then sparring partners. I looked down again on the papers eyes downcast, maybe he could finally find Sakura...

...even if she...

I shook my head vigorously to get rid of the plain logic of the problem. I didn't want to think like that, I didn't want the cold truth that just might be come true and spread in my mind. Someone had to be strong for Tsunade-sama, someone had to be strong pillar for the others to lean on. It was true I at times felt pangs of jealousy towards my fellow apprentice. Everyone said that she would one day she would surpass the Gondaime, something I had no doubt in my mind was true, and that Tsunade had _two_ apprentices. In the past it would have been wonderful to get some kind of praise, instead of fading into the background. Not that I didn't love Sakura, no I cared for her deeply, like a little sister I loved and needed to support. But my love for my fellow medic-nin often overran the green monster rearing it ugly head. It was just sometimes I would have loved to be acknowledged, thanked, just once...

I glared at my clipboard, and set my jaw, internally kicking myself. This was not a time to be saying such selfish things! One of my precious people was missing! She might even be dead! Never mind what I said to Tsunade those few nights ago!

Oh, kami-sama, what has happened to you Sakura...

I watched the doors of the hospital doors swing open in slow motion. The gasp of a warm spring breeze flashed by me leaving pale petals in its wake, and lingered with the scent of the creamy aroma of cherry blossoms. All noise drowned out at the speed of a pin dropping. Anyone else became no existent blurs at the corners of my vision. My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out, probably giving off the expression of a cod fish. But I didn't care, for I could only look at the young woman in front of me, only a few yards away. Her frazzled, icy pink hair flared around her tired, stressed, but still pretty face. Her lips were drawn in an almost grim, thin line, her brow furrowed, giving off the look of deep thought. Her body moved almost sluggishly, though still with the silent grace of a highly trained ninja. Her shoulders were slightly slumped, making it seem she carried an invisible, heavy burden.

Her eyes were a mixture of emotions, sorrow had caste the usual sparkle out, exhaustion made dark bags around them, the guilt caste them in shadow, but a sort of forced determination gave them a more familiar shine. All in all she looked sick, with her flushed cheeks and pasty complection, haggard by what seemed the loss of much sleep, and yet something was held back, guarded with the utmost precession. Like a secret she wouldn't dare tell. But that didn't matter, whether she be an illusion or the real thing the sight of, however diminished of the Sakura I knew, I let happiness flow into me, and held onto it with urgency I hadn't known I possessed. And when her head turned and our eyes met, the world came crashing back, letting the frozen tears of relief fall from my eyes and a desperate, excited cry force its way out of my dry throat.

"Sakura!"

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I had gone to the hospital for the sole purpose of finding Shizune. After my reassuring talk with Temari, I felt I needed to talk with someone else who was a bit more _relaxed_. I had excluded all the clan, bloodlines limit, goddess thing. Just that part about the mission and what happened in the office. And between me and the perverted fox outside in the rain. To say she was furious beyond belief would be an understatement. I had managed to calm her down after a while, a feat by itself, and convinced her not to slaughter my teammates. When I told her my plan to lock myself in my house for a certain period of time, it looked like she has been ready to explode. I had hastily told her that I was doing it to get stronger, not hide away from the world. After many reassurances I wasn't hiding because I was afraid, that she didn't need to be by my side in case I had a break down (since I had already had one), and that my mental well-being was intact, I shooed her off to her Suna business, telling her I would call her soon.

But after our talk, I went looking for Shizune. She has always been the clear-headed one out of all my friends, someone you went to for advise or help. It seemed she was always at the hospital or by Tsunade's side. Since the latter was a no-go, I tried the hospital. On my way there I had to avoid everyone, civilian and shinobi alike. I kept my chakra signal down to non existent, and relied on my stealth to keep me safe. I reached the hospital without mishap, though I quaked at the thought of running into one of my teammates. A fresh spring breeze came with me was entered the doors, eyes sweeping warily for anyone I knew, and for the sole person I wished to see to relay my message to. I chocked gasp of air came from my right, making my inner medic spring force with zest at the thought of helping someone in need.

I whirled around to find the source of the noise, but was truck dumb at the raven-black eyes that seemed to have popped out of Shizune's skull, or her lowered jaw-line. Normally this expression would be hilarious, since the composed Shizune almost never let things get to her, but the way she looked at me made me feel guilt as well as happiness of seeing another of my friends. Shizune was level headed, and frankly I was a little scared to go contact anyone else of my girlfriends. My mentor, and fellow kunoichis were not as in control as Shizune was, once the direction on my disappearance had been dismissed, and that I was at least physically intact, then rampage of war would begin on my teammates.

My body shook again at the thought of them, anxiety spreading throughout my body. I definitely _wasn't _ready to face them. But that was for later, if there was a later...I mentally chided myself for letting the decision get in my way again. It was just a life choice, perhaps huge, life-changing monster one, but a choice non the less. It required a 'yes' or a 'no', that was all. For right now that logic would have to sustain me, especially from thinking up the consequences of my decision could cause. A chocked, but joyful call broke me from my meta battle. There was the ususal serious and calm Shizune, crying her heart and a huge, relieved smile stretched out on her face. The sheer relief and love in them made my tired demeanor melt away, as it had with Temari, and I exploded in a leap toward my fellow medic.

Before I knew it we were hugging fiercely, and our tears mingling together.

* * *

(Shizune's P.O.V) 

I could hardly believe it, Sakura was in front of me, crying and hugging me back. THE Sakura no one had seemed to find these past few days, the kunoichi who we all loved, the girl who must have been living in hell for sure, and my friend I was relived to have in arms. She was crying just as much as I was, but I would rather have her all teary, then like THAT thing she had transformed into after the incident at the meeting. I sighed in relief, and I hugged her tightly. I wasn't letting go of her this time.

Slowly we let go of one another, just at arms reach and stared at each other, taking the other in. I felt worry for Sakura's health gnaw at my conscious, especially since she looked so frail. Suddenly the tension was broken, as an almost hysterical giggle burst out of our throats at the same time, and grew by the second. Minutes later we were holding our sides, our laughter hard and loud. There wasn't anything funny about the situation, but it seemed to relive whatever anxiety we both had built up and break some of the tension. After a few choked attempts to gain our breath back, we finally gained it back.

"It's so good to see you Shizune" I smiled down on her, my own smile in place again.

"We've all been so worried about you. Where have you been these past few days. Sakura?" I questioned, and felt my concern grow, at the weary expression that grew on her face.

The poor girl looked so tired and frail. My smile faded slightly.

"Are you alright? Are you sick? Injured? You look tired? What's happened to you these past few days? Where have you been? Has anyone seen you? Do you need to talk? What happened between you and Naruto after you left the office? Everybody's been looking for you!

"What's happened?" I asked in rushed breath, some how feeling that time was of the essence. But Sakura didn't seem to flinch from my little ranting tirade, in fact she looked even more indifferent and stiff then before.

"Shizune, what is the date of Sasuke's retrieval mission?" Her voice was crisp and bland. I stared at her wide eyed.

"A month from two days from today." My voice had become meek and confused. What was she playing at?

"I 'll see you then. I will not be available for the next month. Please do not try to get into my house. I stay in contact. Please give my message to the Gondaime." She turned to leave and headed toward the doors. In my confusion I reached out, and grasped her forearm tightly.

"What's going on Sakura?! You're scaring me." I whispered in fear, and worry. She shook of my hand, but turned her sea-foam orbs toward me again. They were no longer so weary, but hard and serious. It took some self-control to not shiver under her gaze. By non means was her glare threatening or cruel. It was its harshness, the illusiveness of what really was happening behind those strong green eyes that shook me. I took a step back, and for a moment I felt she was hiding something again, and guilt appeared in her eyes again. I became even more confused. Why was she feeling so guilty?

"I have to do something Shizune. I have to gain something back that was taken from me. I need to find out who I really am. I need to get stronger, and finally prove to everyone, not just to Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, but to everyone that I am _strong_. Just as strong and brave you are my friend. You've always been the calming force for me when things got bad, and a shoulder to cry on. I can never thank you enough for all those good times. I just wanted to tell you I won't be coming out of my house until the day we leave for Sasuke's retrieval mission. No one will go in or out ok?"

"Wait a minute! You sound as if this is some final thing! What will you be doing in all that time?! What's going on. You're scaring me! You sound as if this is the last time we'll ever see each other!"

"That may be..."

"What?!" I screamed in panic, anything to not make her go!

"I'm so sorry to put you all through this, truly I'm so sorry. But this is something I need to do. I'm going to train, get stronger, and find myself before I confront those who doubt me. Tell the others I'll be in contact in some way, and most of all tell them thank you for always being their for me when I really needed it. And to also Shizu-chan, for always looking out for me, and being so kind to me. I wish I could be more like you, Shizune." Her calm, sorrowed voice rang in my ears, over the blood pounding against my skull. I watched with wide eyes as she stepped away from me, and made her way to the doors in a determined stride.

My breath caught in my throat, and unconsciously I reached out a hand for her, perhaps thinking someway I could bring her back. I called, screamed, begged her to come back...

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Don't go, Sakura!" I begged, my legs giving out. She stiffened, relaxing her grip on the door handle for a minute before she turned to look over her shoulder. My eyes widened as I took in the broken look of those emerald eyes, tears glimmering at the edges, and the sparkle dying. My gut seemed to tell me she may just _need_ this. But something else lingered in them that froze me...

"_Thank you_ Shizu-chan." she whispered hoarsely before she tore her way out of the hospital and into the dusky sunshine. I stared at the spot she had occupied for a very long time as a crowd gathered around me. One thought stuck with me even as I got up off the floor a little while after she had left...

_I had never seen her so strong... I just hope I won't regret letting her go..._

* * *

(Neji's P.O.V) 

I stared at her hard for a long time it seemed, with my Byakugen out just in case she was some kind of genjutsu or hallucination from my over-stressed mind. But what I saw proved it, that she was here and right in front of me, with the same chakra system and the feeling of the chakra could only belong to her. I deactivated my eyes, and stared at her tired, but non the less whole form, free of injuries. But it wasn't the physical ones I was worried about, more so of the psychological damages done. She hadn't had contact with anyone, at the very least that we didn't know about, and was suddenly out in broad daylight, in a public place when only hours ago there hadn't been a trace of her any where.

This only proved my point about how far Sakura had progressed in her training, and the results were a bit frightening. It meant is she really wanted to, Sakura could very well sneak past our defenses. I shook my head, finding such random thoughts detracting and stupid. She was whole and out in the open, and so the healing could begin. I looked down at my present I had thought to bring her, and gave inner, anxious smile.

_Hopefully she'll like it... Here goes nothing..._

"Sakura!" She turned almost in terror towards me, before she stared at me in glaze-over eyes before a spark of recognition appeared in her wide emerald eyes. She relaxed once she saw it was me, awkward wave, and sheepish smile. I smiled in joy of seeing her back somewhat to her regular self, and concerned for her well being. I took her inwith a critical eye, and didn't like what I saw. She looked ready to collapse with exhaustion, strained in some way, and heavy with guilt and sadness, no matter her attempts to looklike her normal self. Dark bags had drawn themselves under her eyes, her face seemed pale and pinched. Her body looked sickeningly frail. The fire that burned in her eyes had been diminished to a smoking ember, still there but not with the same force.

Her eyes looked haunted and weary of the world, their color had seemed to diminish slightly. But they were a vast improvement from the dead eyes she had possessed that night three days ago. I approached her slowly, but steadily, fearing she would become even more skiddish.I gulped as I neared her, to try and get my dry throat working.

"Sakura I'm so glad to see you're ok!" _Good start!_

"Neji, it's good to see you too. Thank you for your concern. I means a lot."

"Everybody's been looking for you. Where have you been hiding?" _Ok, going good!_

"Well I've stayed in my house mostly, but I needed some fresh air to clear my head."

"I'm glad." _What kind of lame ass comment is that Hyuga?! Uh, oh she doesn't look happy !_

"You're glad Neji? About "me staying in y house for days on end" or my "troubled mind"?" She said mocked playfully, a bit of irritation on the edge of her voice.

"No! I mean... I meant...Well you see... I" _Oh, no! You've offended her! Apologize! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! Get a hold of yourself! Say something! Beg her forgiveness! Do something!_

My mental ranting and paniccame to a halt when I heard the sweet tickling of wind chimesthe clear, sweet sound of gentle laughter. I stared at her in bewilderment, a blush of embarrassment spreading on my usual stoic face. This only seemed to cause her to laugh harder. I clenched my jaw, as Sakura finally controlled her rampage of laughter.

"Oh gods Neji! You should have seen your face! It was priceless." She choked out. My blush of shame grew, as I mentally kicked myself for being so emotional and losing control around one person! Let alone the girl I have feelings for! I'd never live this down!

"Neji." My gaze shot back to a now composed, and gentle smiling Sakura, lighting up her face. I felt my blood hammer in my ears as I looked at her._ She's so beautiful._

" Neji, thank you so much. I didn't mean to laugh at you. You were just so adorable (I mentally pouted: A Hyuuga was not _cute_, well except perhaps Hinata)and I couldn't help myself. It's not everyday that you get to see "the great Hyuuga Neji" stutter and be a loss for words. But as I was saying, I'm thankful for your concern, my friend. And if my eyes don't deceive me, you look pretty exhausted yourself. Could it be that you have been looking for me too?" She asked playfully. When I didn't answer, she nodded her head in confirmation.

"If only there were more people like you Neji, I would be so happy. (This comment caused my heart to flutter for some reason) But sadly certain people don't see me like you see me my friend. So I have to leave you all for a little longer." She said this almost solemnly. I blinked in confusion, and bit of desperation. I didn't want her to disappear from my sight for some reason.

"Where will you go Sakura? Do you need my help?" I asked hopefully. I knew she was strong, but felt the need to protect her. She looked at me softly with a thankful smile, that made me slightly light headed, and unconsciously I felt myself smile back. Gods, what was this wonderful girl doing to me!

"I'm going to train Neji. You can't help me for the most part, (I deflated at this news) but I may need your assistance before we leave to go on the mission a month or so from now."

"You're still going?" She looked at em sharply. I held my arms in mock defense.

"What I mean is you still want to go because you'll have to be around those stupid assholes" Her glare softened and the smile returned.

"Still looking out for me, ne Neji? But no I'm still going to rescue Sasuke, because I owe myself this. This is my time to shine, and sweep the ground from under all those ignorant bastards feet. I need to get stronger, and I'm going to train until I break past my limitations. I need to do this for myself as well. I need to finally prove to myself that I am strong." I sighed, and nodded in acceptance, if not a bit reluctantly. I just didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Then I wish you luck Sakura. In training, and proving those lard-asseswrong. But Sakura..." She stared at me with those bottle-green eyes.

"Yes." I smiled slightly, breaking my indifferent mask.

"You're already strong." She smiled brightly, its happy glow rivaling the sun.

"Oh Neji, thank you again. I guess this is good bye for now?" She winked at me coyly, and turned to head to her dwelling. I then realize I still had my present for her in my hand

"Wait Sakura!" I called as I ran towards her.

"Yes?" She looked at me in question, and I held out my gift to her. Her verdant eyes widened. In my palm was an untouched cherry blossom, its petal still velvet soft, the soft coloring of a creamy white tinged with pallid pink seemed to glow in the evening light. Her lisp parted slightly, and it took all I had not to stare at those luscious lips, probably more softer then petal tips. Her eyes were wide with happiness and gratitude, her smiled brightened a thousand fold, and I felt a blush slightly tint my cheeks. Ithink I can honestly assumed she liked this gift.

The next thing I knew I was being embraced tightly, a slender, _very_ female body pressed against me, and warmth spread through me. It took me a few seconds to register that I was being hugged, by _Sakura _of all people, and I returned the hug, if not a bit awkwardly. I was still getting new to the physical affection between others. The spring wind, filled with the petals of her namesake circled around us, if harmonizing our embrace. The legend was that is couple who embraced in cherry blossoms were destined for a happy future. It may just be a myth, but a gut can dream can't he? I took in her clear, heavenly, ambrosial, floral scent, and how soft she felt in my arms. I couldn't lie to myself, I loved this...

She relaxed her arms, and I released her, almost regrettably. I didn't want this moment to end. She then did something even I didn't expect, she put her pouty, soft lips to my cheek and gave it a soft peck. I made a note to myself, her lips _were_ softer than flower petals. I held my cheek and looked at her wide eyed. If one flower got her this happy, I would have to do this more in the future.

"Now I think this time we really part. Thank- Maybe I should stop thanking you, and leave it be? You get it right?" I nodded dumbly, and gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back, and finally picked up her speed and then she was gone. I stared at the place where she had been only a minute ago, and smiled again, this time not feeling so awkward.

_Good luck. Sakura. May you finally see in you what I've seen all along._

* * *

(Sakura's P.O.V) 

I looked at the unspoiled cherry blossom bloom in my hand, and smiled, a bit of sad one too. It seemed there were those who doubted me, but also those few who stood by me. A few years back I hadn't thought of Neji as one of those special people, but now it just warmed my heart I had at least one male comrade that believed in me. He must have pushed himself past his stamina limits looking for me, and I would always be grateful towards him. I wonder what I could ever do to repay him? I sighed softly as I made my way towards my front door, keys in hand. Today had been one hell of a day, and it was about to get even more eventful...

My weary smile faded and was replaced with what seemed a permanent frown. Tonight was the night, when the full moon would finally disappear, and the moon goddess would come for her answer. This was it, I thought as I turned my sight from the rising moon, and back the doorknob. I was about to turn it, therefore cancelling out the wards that kept others out, when the rustle of paper came to my ears.

My foot nudged something, and I looked down in confusion. At my feet, innocently placed by the front door, was a plain white scroll with my name on it. I looked at the kanji curiously, an eyebrow raised in question. I gentle picked it up, and hesitantly pressed my fingertips to unravel it. A slight pop made me retract my hand before I recognized the seal on it had disappeared as well as my name written in kanji. With more caution I slowly unraveled the scroll, my eyes alert for any danger. I gasped in surprise as I dropped the unraveled scroll. Not out of pain or shock, but in awe.

On it was an ink painting, brush strokes gentle and precise, the gentle shading of plaid pink and white perfect next to its idol. The petals even looked like they could me velvet soft. Before me was master piece rapped up in a small, delicate, but noble pain ting of a single branch of springs late cherry blossoms. A rare smile stretched out onto my lips, eyes searching for who possible could have given me such a gift. The odd thing was that there was no signature of who the drawing was from, nor who the artist was. My eyes narrowed for a minute before it slipped into place, I internally smiled tenderly and my heart softened ever so slightly. So it had been...

I closed my eyes, and gave a secret smile before I let my face harden again, rolling up the painting in one hand along with the blossom, and reached for the front door. I softly went inside, and knew as I turned my back to the living room, she was there. She floated as she had first when I met her, a glow with the silver of moonlight, and the shadows of nighttime. Unlike when I first met her, her attitude was not at all cheerful nor was it unpleasant. Just neutral she stood there, face grim, serious like a statue, and vaguely indifferent. Like the god she was she looked untouchable and imposing, noble and cold as the moon itself. Her silver eyes did not dance with the platinum sparkle they had, but had dulled to a shimmering dark gray, full of sorrow and anxiety. I gulped slightly as the impending moment came forward, shaking in my mortal shell, my blood seemed to burn and my soul quivered in my trepidation. The truth of what was about to occur made me weak, and scared, the burden to much for me to bare. The tension was cut by the clipped voice of my ancestor.

"Have you come to a decision?" Silence hung in the air. I stepped before her, head bend, eyes hard and lips quivering.

"I have."


	9. The Cycle of Three

_**Prelude~**_

_The three imperial siblings lived in relative peace, the middle child often having to pave the road between the other two. This was the duty of Tsukuyomi, Yutsuki, or known as Diantha by her sister. When the feud between Sussanoo' and Amaterasu grew, Diantha did not know what to do. She could only watch her siblings further the gap between them, creating chaos in the world as they selfishly did so. One day after a fight with his eldest sibling, Sussannoo took his drunken rages to far, accidently killing the sun deity's handmaidens by throwing a dead horse corpse into their weaving room, causing it to collapse. In rage Amaterasu locked herself away in a heavenly cave, sealing herself away from the world. _

_And with her she took all the light, all the illuminance of the world. The gods saw the blunder and tried to coax the weary and bitter goddess out of her hiding spot to bring balance back to the world. But while they struggled to change her determined will, darkness ate the mortal world most of all; bringing about creatures of the shadows and demons out into the open to be plagues upon man. Frightened, abandoned, and without hope they begged the gods on bloodied knees to send relevance to their plights. Still their pleas went unfulfilled, even as the gods tried anything to rouse Amaterasu from her prison. Her dear sister tried to draw her out with stories, sweets, fine belongings, gentle words and her favorite flowers. _

_Caught in the eternal dark, a strong evil was created by the fear, death and war that had plagued the worlds. An eight headed snake demon by the name of Yatama-no-Orochi emerged from this pit of negativity, hellbent on raping the worlds for all the wealth they could offer. The gods, not even Sussanno could fight him, for they could not see him in the dark. But Diantha was a clever one, she knew what to do. Though she was no sun goddess, she could provide the light needed to combat the darkness and hold it at bay. So she illuminated herself in the mortal sky, among the weaving of the Vega princess, giving off a wispy, but strong glow. She vowed to stand and fight the evil, charging into battle and taking the beast on herself. This magical silvery light enveloped the earth in its celestial shine, clearing the way for the gods to finally back up their fellow immortal and send back the evil that had arisen. Though Amaterasu was later recovered from her cave, the moon still shines even today, guiding wayward mortals and immortals through the dark night. The moon goddess never did take back her offer to fight the forces of the dark..._.

* * *

(((**Arc of the Waxing Crescent**)))

Chapter 9**:** _The Cycle of Three_

* * *

_You'll have to sleep for now Sakura-san..._

**Sakura!**

_Odd things may start happening..._

_certain things may seem foggy, others br-_

**Don't leave! Please.....**

_images, faces, places, names may appear...._

**We need you....**

_Your dreams will seem strange....._

_Things that are not yours will show themselves_

_Never follow the cries of the voices...._

_They are the enemy...no compassion,..greed....do not follow them_

_They are evil!_

**We love you....all so much...Please Sakura....Come with us...**

_They__are the beast that will rear it's head to devour you..._

**Come with us sweet maiden....**

_Their siren songs are hypnotizing, taking your loved one's voices, but don't be fooled_

**Come.....**

_They will tear you apart...._

**Sakura.....delicious maiden....**_ Red eyes burned into the darkness, cruel and inhuman_

_don't trust....run..._

_I opened my eyes in fear...the monster's mouth gaping wide with a malicious grin_

**Let me eat you, moon-child! Sweet virgin halfling...I will come for you...I will have **

**you!**

_I screamed as the mouth descended on me, hopeless with fear to stop it..._

_Everything went black ...falling forward forever....._

I woke up with a scream on my lips, and a cold sweat of fear drenching my body.

_**Surrender....**_

* * *

.

-

I grumbled groggily as I waited for my tea to brew. After**that** dream I was just too scared to go back to sleep, no matter how much I needed it. Just thinking about that giant mouth, full of dark teeth, and those mocking eyes... I shuddered. No sir, no more sleep from now on... But Diantha-sama had warned me of such terrors that might appear in my dreams, well, more like nightmares. I blinked my heavy eyelids as I thought of those dusky platinum eyes that had shone so happily when I had voiced my acceptance to this entire ordeal. She had been so uplifted, so heavenly bright like her moon, yet so immensely brighter. When she was stern or sad she was breathtakingly gorgious. But when she smiled, so full of light and joy, she was so painfully beautiful she was hard to even look at. I could have sworn she might have blinded me for a minute with those pearly white's of hers. I let out a wistful sigh. It felt so satisfying to bring the usually cold and morose goddess some happiness. But the again, all that training....

I felt mentally ready to cry-it was going to be hell...No, worse than hell-it would be oblivion. I reflexively clenched my mother's locket, but grabbed a handful of another necklace as well. I was surprised at first, but relaxed as I felt both familiar surfaces. I looked down at both necklaces grasped in my hand, comparing them. While my mother's necklace, the key it seemed to the chest that was a doorway from the gods world, specifically to the moon palace in which Diantha had resided. It glowed softly in its own light, a bright moonbeam silver with inscriptions of quartz, crystals imbedded of moonstone.

While the beaded necklace Diantha-sama had given me seemed to pale in comparison to it. It was made of plain gray glass beads, with a pendent of a flat, silver circle, unmarked. Strange

kanji were marked into the beads, oddly powerful when I ran my finger tips over them. I vaguely recalled something the moon goddess had said the night before, something about "letting other spiritual beings know you are chosen by the moon", "protect you"-blah, babala-nothing new there.

As I blew on my tea I wondered how the others were doing... I smirked slightly in the thought that all those shinobi running around, Tsunade barking orders and threatening them while just getting drunker. My thoughts took a sadder note of how my female friends were doing, noting their maternal instincts and worry of me. I would have to get into contact with them soon, and hope they didn't burst a vein in worry about me. I smiled sadly, just like me to be a burden again...Always bringing her troubles down on everyone, the same _old_ Sakura...

I stared down into me tea, eyes watering as my inferior feelings came crashing back. I took a deep breathas I pinched the bridge of my nose to fight the old urge to cry. I growled in frustration, trying to choke back my inferiority complex. I may have grown stronger, experienced, and older; but I still felt vulnerable and weak at times. This was something that hurt me constantly, perhaps even stopping myself from reaching my full potential. It made me question myself, and my self worth. And quite frankly I didn't need that right now. As I narrowed my eyesI thought over all that had transpired these past few days. I was fed up with being in the same place all the times, stuck in the past, alwayslagging behind. All of which I know isn't true, but still it was just hard at times. Especially with those men...

I felt my eye twitch, and I mentally snarled. I'd show those sons-of-a-bitches who was "weak"!"Can't handle it" can I_? _"Not strong enough" am I? I brought the teacup fast to my lips. I'd show them all, those _men,_ what this kunoichi was made of! This training didn't know what hit it once I was done with in. I gulped down my tea... And yelped as it burned my tongue.

Damn it.

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Shizune entered the Hokage building, making a beeline for the office to tell the Gondaime of the new news about Sakura. As she neared the door there were a chorus of yells and shouts in the Hokage office that morning, driving the Slug sen-nin over the deep end as far as Shizune could see as she stepped into the crowded room. Worried friends and teachers, teammates demanding to know what was going on, where, and what had happened to their favorite pink ball of insaneness, Sakura. Having no answers, Tsunade's short fuse of course snapped, so she just started yelling right back at them. Shizune pushed through the now forming angry mob, trying to get everyone to pay attention to her. Finding no one paying attention, she decided to stop using her indoor voice and yelled as loud as possible without losing her composure.

"I have a message from Sakura!"

And that shut them right up.

* * *

{Sakura}

I lay on the futon, soft sapphire cotton sheets spread out taking my weight as I laid my head on a crisp white pillow embroidered with satin flowers on the ends. Beautiful honey brown wooden furniture decorated the room, a medium bookcase in one corner filled high with different works, a sturdy desk in the other. Curtains of a creamy white hung closed over the window, hiding things from the outside world, letting in only a few rays of the last faint sunshine of the day. The walls were painted a pale blue with a cream crown molding, and light hard wood floors. A dresser with a vanity and a jewelry box stood close to the bed where I lay. This had been Okaa-san's room, I made sure it was left untouched_. _It was my own way of holding onto her, one of the only ways I got some closure from that horrible night only a few years ago. I had always hoped that she might just one day walk through the door, smile and apologize for being late.

I snuggled further into the dark comforter taking in her scent. Hot tears fell down my clammy cheeks, and my body rocked with another wave of sobs. Gods... How could I have ever let her go like that? I could have grabbed on tighter to her, fought that soul pull that Diantha-sama had used to drag me back to the world of the living. I would have given anything to stay with her, even my life...I angrily turned to stare at the ceiling. No, that was wrong, I wouldn't have given anything, especially my life. I had fought to keep my life together, to keep the people that had some how come to care for me safe and happy.

While my desire to bring Sasuke was as strong as ever, I had my other boys to worry about right now. While they may be fucking assholes, there was no doubt in my heart they cared for me. Just _way_ to much. That was what I would have to change. I wasn't worried about hurting them, though I would rather not loose any of them in the process of proving my strength. But if they couldn't see me for me, than no matter how much I loved them, I had to move on. The prospect of losing them, their anchoring presences, their faces gone, only to be seen in memories. It was devastating and heartbreaking, but losing myself also didn't hold much appeal either.

I sighed as I looked onto the cream ceiling again as the sun fell lower in the horizon. The life I had known would be gone soon, instead replaced with insolation and training. I didn't know what to expect from my ancestor. After all she was the _moon goddess_, that had to count for something at least power wise. I'm sure she had loads to teach me, and since she made my Okaa-san so strong she's fully qualified to help me achieve my goals. And I'm thankful..But... I stared out the window as the sun set at last, bringing with it an odd sense of peace, but anxiety as well. Now was not a question of how good of a sensei Diantha-sama would be; I thought as I rose from the old bed, and moved out of the room.

The question now was....

Was I strong enough to handle whatever she dished out?

I shook my head as I went to get ready for the Tsuki deity's arrival.

* * *

"You should be asleep." A sharp bark came from behind me as I zipped my training vest of forest green up over my short black ninja tank top.

I looked moodily over my shoulder at my beautiful ancestor, and soon-to-be sensei. She was dressed in a deep sapphire colored hakama, with typical sandaled feet that showed off her delicata ankles. She wore a miko-styled white stop, with cobalt embroidery work, her hair tied in a high elegant horse tail. Simple hoops hung in her ears, and an odd pendent not so different from the necklaces I had around my neck encircled a sleek throat. A similar pendent like my Okaa-san's, but different some how. The beads around the pendent were spaced out widely, boasting a silvery-pearly glow as the moonlight coming through the window hit them. I absently fingered the dull beads around my throat, wondering why my own necklace was so dull compared to her's.

"I'm guessing that the darkness has found you in your dreams already." I looked at her in confusion.

"The darkness?"

"Yes, the darkness, the evil that dwells in the world, our enemy. Ever since I fought against Yatama-no-Orochi, their ruler, the darkness has made its goal in existence to hunt down my decedents, taint, and control them to further means to hurt me. Much like they did with Ayame. Had I not come when I did, you would have suffered the same fate. I am here to prevent from them sinking their claws in you altogether. You need not worry, I will protect you until you are strong enough to fend them off yourself. You just need to remain cautious, vigilant, and to not follow their siren calls in your nightmares."

"Of course." I sweated slightly at the prospect of being devoured by the evil of the world. I hadn't known it came with this genetic package. Had I done something to deserve my _wonderful_ karma? Diantha-sama expected a lot it seemed from me, especially to fend off supernatural evils. I had punched the day lights out of a horny kitsune, but he had been in the mortal prison of a the body of my best friend. This was entirely different. Her silver eyes glanced up at me as she took the pack from her back, and her eyes softened gently. I felt my stomach do a somersault from such a tender look from this imperious, and important person. Her gaze reminded me of my Okaa-san's, but also different in its own way.

There was a trust and belief in them that I had seen in few people in my life, especially when it was a hope, a faith in me. Confidence, certainty, happiness, and pride. My brain slowly acknowledged that she was proud of me. All these tugged at my heartstrings, and as I must surely admit, touched me greatly in each way. Perhaps this training would not be as horrible as I imaged it to be.. But the extra platinum in her gleeful eyes gleamed with something I hadn't expected to see in her gaze so soon after we met. It had love in it, very much so in fact, and for a moment I thought of all the times I had stayed up late on nights past when I had cried to only the night and the diamond sky. I had often cried or prayed to the moon, the guardian that lit the night skyline, illuminating all it touched.

I had felt it smiling down on me, seemingly to shine brighter for a moment in time when I would look up at it in hopeless need. That it meant to assure and comfort me. I had put off such a ridiculous notion as a childhood fantasy, a hope from the happier times in my life. But now I realized just maybe, when I had felt so alone in my pain, locked away from my precious ones, that there had always been someone, a presence that had stood by me, helped, and guided me through all my pain. That I had not been alone in these years of struggle. My eyes widened, my heart swelled. She had seen me grow up, face everything, and I knew she loved me very dearly. Such a thought made me ache inside, in a very good way. At least next to my female friends, I had another I could count on.

A secretive smile crossed my ancestor's face, communicating that she somehow knew what thoughts were going on in my head. I smiled back shakily, stupidly wondering given the situation that perhaps...

Could gods read your mind?

That smiled widened, giving my kindly foremother a convincing look of a cat that had just nabbed the canary. I gulped, and gave her a very weak smile. Insane dreams on crack threatening to drive me to insomnia, a cursed sacred bloodline that most likely permanently end my life, everyday worries, teammates with masculinity problems, and a mind-reading, ancient goddess ancestor who might very well kill me the instant we started training to avoid the first two. I glowered sourly as I followed the Cheshire grinning deity into the adjacent room.

What the hell had I gotten myself into this time?

* * *

"We'll begin from the basics." Came the drawled tone of Diantha-sama as she set her pack and rapped staff down, facing me as I stood in the doorway. I had opened the room up for the sole purpose training. It was a plain room with old slide open doors, and a large expanse of wooden floors that I had polished and scuffed regularly after Okaa-san had died. It had been her training studio, but unlike her room there had been little in it to begin with. I had put off all what my mother had kept here in an abandoned corner, only moving it when I cleaned. I didn't know much of what my mother had done in this room, but from the cushions I had guessed mediation or a training style called yoga, something that originated in Suna. Okaa-san had been quite taken with it, and I had often caught her in a very painful looking "pose" of hers. Some looked unnatural for the human anatomy.

At the words "begin" and "basics" I dropped into a guarded fighting stance, one I often used in my spars with Lee and Neji. I watched with keen eyes at her every movement, a switch of the hand, and a shifting of a foot. Sleek muscle bunched and moved like liquid steel as her shoulders flexed under her flowing top. Her nimble fingers moved with utmost poise as she began to lift her wrist. Those hard muscles rose in perfect symmetry, raising an experienced hand upwards. I crouched lower, my glare never leaving her. I shifted my body to angle towards her, ready to charge or leap back in case of attack or an opening. The hand had stopped and was moving again... I took a step back and positioned my self to bolt at the moment of her attack... She had opened her mouth... I was ready! Here she comes....

She yawned.

It all happened in what seemed like a thunderstruck nano-second. My feet slipped from beneath me, sending me to the hard-polished ground. I landed very _roughly_ on my ass, and gaped at her like I was dead fish. And to tell the truth I don't think she knew what she had done. That she had meant to yawn all along, and now found her last chance for her clan to flourish gaping like an idiot on the floor at her.

She stared lazily down on me, arching a fine pink eyebrow in mock amusement and question. While she stared at me trying to figure out what great event had just occurred, I found the floor very interesting. Suddenly a snickering chuckle came from the usually fine and dainty mouth of the moon goddess; and I glared up at her with a blush of shame and an awkward sheepish frown on my face. I felt my cheeks burn with fire as her laughter took on a full blown affect. Once she had calmed down from her excitement, and I, from my mortification to my new sensei did she smirk down on me.

"Did you honestly think that you could take me Sakura? That a sixteen year old mortal kunoichi with little celestial blood could stand up to a millennia old god that took on Yatana-no-Orochi himself, and lived to tell the tale?" She shook her head at the nonsense, which only fueled my rage at her superior attitude, which she should possess for obvious reasons, but still! I rose to me knees, ready to let out my temper and give her a tongue lashing like I had always done. It wasn't the brightest, wasn't the safest, and it certainly wasn't the most polite thing to do in this situation. But who can I blame? I was on a very short emotional fuse right now, I angered easily.

I didn't see her move, hadn't even had the inkling that she had meant to do it. But the next thing I knew I was pressed firmly on my back to the wood floor my limbs spread out like a rag doll, Diantha-sama towering over me. I only faintly registered that she had flipped me hard onto my back as I rose to tackle her, in all which had happened in less than a second. And from the sharp ache in my tail bone, neck and back it had been a pretty firm toss. I bet she hadn't even used more then one finger to move me. I gazed awe struck up at her, my new sensei, my mother of sorts. I had always known she was extremely powerful in magic, but the fighting arts had been another story. She seemed so fair, dainty and lightweight. And apparently she had brute force beneath those pin arms of hers.

She smirked at me again, and I knew I didn't want to fall for her baiting this time. She had wanted that to happen, to put me in my proper place. But this only fueled my desire to train and get strong enough to flip _her_ of her knees and see how she liked it. She softly padded over to a corner as I rose shakily from the floorboards. My entire body quaked for a few minutes, feeling like my very bones had been shaken and rattled till they might break. I gazed at her turned back with quiet admiration. She had true strength, and I wanted to become as strong as she was. It was the same feeling I always got when I would peek on Okaa-san while she trained for ANBU at night. While I finally got on my feet she set up two cushions facing each other. She softly patted the one facing her and I wobbled over to my seat. It wasn't a graceful movement, but it was the only movement I could manage at the moment. I was also still nursing my bruised ego after I had just got owned by my thousand year old goddess grandmother... I couldn't see Diantha-sama as a grandmother now could I?...

"You may call me your Oba-san if you wish, but I highly doubt my vanity can stand for anyone to call me their grandmother now a days. I have to say I have become quite vain over the years. Immortal youth does have its draw back after all." she drawled nonchalantly looking down at her prim fingernails. I cracked a smile at her attempt at humor for the situation. But after our shy giggles and smiles were over with she got a very stoned face. I took from her example, taking on my professional medical mask.

"There are things I'm going to tell you Sakura that will change your perception and reality of your world. And for that I'm sorry. You're are still growing up into a young woman, but given the circumstances this must take place. Hopefully you can understand the gravity of this situation. You are the last mortal of your line, the last daughter I have in this plane of existence. And also being your mother's daughter, you are it Sakura, the Key." I looked at her in confusion.

"What is this Key everyone keeps talking about and what does it have to do with me?"

Diantha-sama sighed. "What I mean by "key" is that you are the last "part" in the puzzle of the bloodline, the one who can complete the cycle of three that dictates our clans fate."

"Circle of three?"

"Yes, why else would our clan symbol be a white circle? I began the bloodline, which makes me the emblem of the grandmother, beautiful in her own right, nurturing, but cruel when need be. Always merciful, full of wisdom. Your mother, who could only vaguely master our blood, was the Mother. A figure full of nurture, kindness and caring. Who represents fertility, fulfillment, stability. She is full of love, guardianship, and protection. And being the last surviving member Sakura, that makes you the Maiden. The first in the cycle while I am the last phase. Like the moon our clan's story and bloodline leaders change in phases, except backwards with time. You are the Maiden, full of carefree love, beauty, youth, enchantment and innocence. You are signs of new beginnings my daughter. Something that our clan needs."

A very uncomfortable idea popped into my head. "So you mean you want me too..?" A blush covered my cheeks. She looked at me in curiosity before her expression melted into one of full-blown amusement. Her laugher echoed as I bowed my head in embarrassment again. Why was I fumbling about myself today?

"No my daughter, I do not require you at this moment to produce heirs to continue on our line. What I meant was that you can be the last one to master our kenkei-genkei, be the one to lead us into the future. You can further our legacy by fighting the triggering gene that has caused so much chaos for our family. If you rise to win over it, than there will be three masters of the bloodline, completing the cycle.

In doing this, this combination of three, the gene can be smote, guaranteeing future generations free of this disease. Finally my error can be righted so my children not longer have to suffer" I gaped at her in incredulity, my hearts swelling at the possibilities this situation could reap. I could help, right a wrong that had been committed out of her love for a mortal. I could give my future children, though they were not planned in the near future, a guarantee for a full and healthy life.

"I already said I would do it, so why do you seem like you're asking me again?" I smirked at her, and she answered with her own smile.

"Of course Sakura-san, how rude of me to question your resolve." We smiled crookedly at each other, enjoying our verbal spars now.

"But how can you train me within a month's time to be able to kick some major ass, Diantha-sama?"

"Tell me Sakura-san, what are the elements the moon controls?" I thought with difficulty, I was not very religious, so I grasped such mythological facts. I went for the obvious.

"Water?" She nodded her head at my answer.

"That is true, but what else? Try and see underneath the underneath." I thought of the moon, the properties, the prospects of our situation...

"Time?" My ancestor smiled widely.

"Exactly! I'm an all-powerful goddess, not a miracle worker. With my control over time we can spend all the days we want to training, all the while only a month goes past outside."

"Will I age?"

"Please, I've done this before. I'll also control the age of your body, stopping you in time, only allowing training effects on your physical body. I learned that the hard way, after two or three tries with my other daughters," I didn't know whether to wince at the misfortune of some of my dead relatives or laugh at the possibility at Diantha-sama could make such a mistake. Did I have to worry about my own safety? I ignored that unnerving prospect. " But with this training the changes that will occur most of all are the mental and spiritual inside you." I was nervous over the prospect of that.

"It will be difficult, painful even. These changes will open your eyes to the truth about our bloodline."

"What exactly is the bloodline?" She sighed again.

"When celestial and mortal blood mix together they produce the abilities to stretch above mortal coils, in essence granting the products of a such a union with the abilities of their god sire, but limiting, even crippling such abilities with their mortal limitations. With our genes, I can control elements, and have the gift of prophecy. More importantly, our bloodline supplies us with a kind of eye mutation that allows the user to see the basic building-blocks of the physical plain, which enables the elemental control, but more importantly the threads of energy between souls, their bodies, the relationships that connect us. The lay lines that give nature its substance."

Oh by the gods.....

"This burden of seeing energies, of having unlimited control over the fundamental blocks of life, this shock causes a triggering of a sleeping gene, which causes the disintegrate of not just the body or the mind, but the soul. This condition has been the plague on our family for centuries. All my daughters have eventually succumbed to this, just after they'd had children of their own. But you can be the hope for the future Sakura, you can end all this suffering and death! You can succeeded where I have failed!" I heard the raw emotion in her voice, saw the tears in her eyes that made them gleam like silver diamonds. I was shocked at her display, moved by her words. But she didn't have to further show me her pain, I had already set myself to doing this, whatever may come my way.

"You needn't worry about me backing out, I can handle it. I'm going to do my best to make this entire thing right. I want to get stronger. I want to save my future children. I want to help, and keep living to enjoy my precious ones. So please stop crying. I'm ready, you need only guide me. I will not fail you." She looked at me in astonishment, but gave me a watery smile to me in gratitude as she composed herself. She slowly looked up at me from a tear-stained face.

"Now why don't we really get started." I smiled..

"Yes."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Note: I own Diantha, ideas, story, and poltline.** **Please Read & Review. **


	10. Hourglass

**Important!: Guys seriously. The thing is almost done. I'm going to be posting regularly. And the chapters are going to be way up there. I need a beta to edit the chapters too. There's only so much a person can do. Now I know I haven't always been the best updater, but I've always updated at some point. Now all you who have reviewed and been loyal, thank heaven for you, you all warm my heart with your caring. But to all you readers who haven't ****reviewed at all**** what's the point of updating if I don't get any encouraging feedback? I may just take this story off, is that what you want?**

* * *

(**Arc of the Waxing Crescent**)

Chapter 9: _Hourglass_

* * *

{Sakura}

"We'll begin with mediation Sakura-san, and go from there." With that the deity sat back down on her cushion, assumed the very uncomfortable looking Lotus position, settled her palms on her knees, and closed her eyes, at peace. It made me sick just watching her. Mediation had never really appealed to me, I thought of it as a useless activity that didn't get anything done. If I needed to sleep, I'd take a nap, then get up and back into the action of life. But with my ancestor looking like she wasn't going to move anytime soon, and in some kind of trance, I resigned myself to napping for a few hours. Even when Okaa-san had taken up meditation as well, I had rolled my eyes at accomplishing anything by just sitting there and closing your eyes.

And I was still very shaken from my dream encounter with this "darkness" that my foremother had mentioned, and I secretly admit that it had been one of the most frightening encounters in my life. Facing Orochimaru had been gut-wrenching in my younger years, but he had been mortal, able to be killed, maimed, and cut. It just seemed irritably hard. But this evil, this monster that had haunted my dream, it made me tremble to my very core. Waking up screaming, sobbing in terror, and the only thought in your mind was that you **were** going to die really got your heart racing. It was only after I had screamed my voice speechless and cried so hard into my little cocoon of blankets that I had realized that the danger had passed. Now I feared, no I knew, I would see those cruel eyes again, that grinning mouth if I so much as closed my eyes... I shivered, I really didn't want to close my eyes at all.

" I know you fear what you may see in your mind's eye, Sakura-san. But you can't let your fear of Orochi's powers disable you. I am here, and as I said before you are safe. I will not let him take you. Now stop dawdling, and sit your little butt down missy." Came the monotone voice of my "Obba-sama", making me glare at her for her wording. It was nice I was protected by her presence, but if she had not been in her mediation trance; I knew those words would have been biting, but playfully sarcastic. And such a notion was just too familiar for comfort, as I grudgingly placed my self on my cushion again; I confirmed where I had gotten my lashing, silver tongue from. And it annoyed me that one of my main weapons had been used against me. I could only thank heaven on high that she couldn't do a mean puppy dog eyes as I could. Then I would seriously be in trouble.

Resigning myself to this ridiculous chore, when we **could** have been _training_, I didn't even try to copy her lotus stance, instead sitting Indian style. I laid my hands on my knees, palms up, which were suddenly very clammy and shaky. I gritted my teeth, trying to over look my fear, stilled my body and shut my eyes tight. And waited....

And waited....

And waited.....

After a while I realized what was happening...

**Absolutely fucking NOTHING!!!!!!!!**

I threw my eyes open, and heatedly glared at the goddess of the night, putting every ounce of my agitation and blame into the stare. I watched and waited, never blinking until my eyes felt dry, and were about to burst out of my head. Suddenly her facial muscles twitched in stirring from her mindless "trance", and peeked from behind a heavy eyelid at me. I smirked in triumph, thinking of course I had won to get a very chiding, if not angry rebuke for my insolence. It would be sad when she proved me wrong.

She kept staring at me with the same intensity from the corner of her eye for some time. I waited for the reprimand, the scolding, or whatever irritated goddess/teachers are supposed to do to a mortal who wasn't following their instructions. But she merely stared right back at me, not even turning her head to look at me straight on, and kept playing staring contest with me. Then she batted a dismissive eyelash at me after a while, and resumed her meditation as if I hadn't silently challenged her and had tried to invoke a scolding from her. I gaped at her, and then pouted in defeat as I crossed my arms in front my chest and purposefully faced my back towards her. I grumbled mentally at the lack of reaction, feeling like a fly being batted absently from an indifferent person. I didn't like this at all, and it only made it worse that my attempt to foil this exercise had failed completely. Not even a twitch of the mouth or a glare in the eye at my brazen insubordination. Fear was long gone now, and I huffed as I settled back into my position.

If she wanted to waste my time with this childish game, than so be it. I'd show her! I glared at her defiantly before I relaxed my body and closed my eyes again.

And then I promptly fell asleep.

* * *

_Shadows danced about me in gossamer steps, circling about me in an almost teasing fashion, and planting silky cool caresses all over my body. I laughed at their playful mischief, their odd childish prancing about, as if fickle butterflies trying to choose which flowers to land on. So satiny soft they gave off dazing words, not quite tangible syllables of sound that rubbed my eardrums and fogged my mind. Their dance suddenly turned more quick, from a flighty floating to a full out spin, creating an even more hypnotic affect. They spun like a vortex, a tornado even as they closed in on me, and suddenly their dance was no longer fun to watch, no longer their touch pleasant. The scene suddenly seemed frighteningly off, their cold slippy skins sliding about me in flashes of freezing blows. _

"_Sakura...." My breath caught in my chest. Sasuke! Could it really be him? But it had to be him! No one had such a voice as Sasuke did! Oh thank the gods, he was safe. Our teammate had come back, my friend and past crush would be safe in our web of friendship! Naruto wouldn't have to suffer for the promise he had made to me, they could finally be rivals and brothers again! I could be comforted by the warm cold black eyes as he took in what he had gained in the past, and perhaps would be grateful for what he still had even after the loss of his clan! It really didn't matter though, as long as our comrade was back, my cool friend had returned, no matter how cruel or indifferent! I turned to embrace him even if he shoved me off a second later._

"_Oh Sasuke-" My blood ran cold, my soul shrieked in absolute fright. Serpentine eyes of hatred and greed looked right into mine, gripping me in their red glazed stare. The scales shone an inky, oily black, full of the world's evil, mixed with the tar of humanity's sins. Yatama-no-Orochi licked his lips in a devouring hunger, his decaying, blood encrusted fangs baring his trademark monovalent grin._

"_Oh sweet, little virgin flower. Come now and be with me. Come away from the cold, floating moon, and into the music of the dark. I will let you play with the dark shadow sprites, feed you the finest of the sweet elixir of my kind. Come with me, let me have you." It grinned, for it could not be a person at all. Everything seemed to die in me at the thing's words, for all light faded like a candle in the night. The other seven heads were rearing up in the distance. I would be torn apart._

"_I will devour you, little girl!" The mouth gaped wide, descending on me as I wondered if my blood would stain this monster's teeth..._

"**WAKE UP,** **SAKURA!! DON'T **let** THAT SHIT-**for**-BRAINS SERPENT HYPNOTIZE YOU!****YOU KEEP AWAY FROM MY STUDENT YOU MOTHER-FUCKER!****YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! YOU WILL NOT TAKE ANOTHER LOVED ONE AWAY FROM ME! I WOULD DIE BEFORE YOU EVEN LAID A TAINTING, SLIMY FINGER ON MY DAUGHTER!**_"_

The blow came swift, and spread from the backs of my thighs, tail-bone to the base of my spine. I stared widely in shock at the wooden roof of the training room as an enraged goddess hovered in my line of vison all angered elegance, and wide silver eyes. She had pulled the cushion from out underneath me, I slowly realized, Diantha-sama had pulled the cushion right from under me, forcing the entire backside of my body into agony. She had sensed that something was wrong, so she has wakened me accordingly. I watched silently as she ranted, still frozen from my dance with the devil, so to say.

"That damned snake! Who the Fuck does he think he is! Trying to take my student right from under my nose! How dare he! Thinks he's such a sneaky weasel does he?! Trying to steal right from the chicken house! May he be damned and roasted in Emmo-sama's eight hells! May that scale-faced thing-"

"Diantha-sama" My voice was small and cracked like a child's. I felt like my puppet strings had been cut, like I had never danced with death before. I felt my brain melt, flow down my spine and dribble into a toxic mess with my intestines. They swayed like a boat lost at sea, at the very beginning of a storm. It took her a minute to calm down enough to hear me clearly. It took her fifty seconds to understand my silent plea for her to keel down before me. It took thirty seconds to get up enough strength to my wired limbs to function properly. It took a second to latch myself around her like a buttoned-up coat, all clingy and snug. And the tears well... They had already arrived before I locked myself around her. Grace, nobility, pride could be shed for awhile. In fact I think I was due for that bout of humility.

* * *

I had stopped bawling after about an half-hour, soaking the goddess's clothes through enough for them to permanently stain. I may have produced salt-water from my eyes, but it felt like ink, smearing me in remembrance of my failure. Diantha-sama had been everything I could have wished she would have been at the moment. Though arrogant, insane beyond all reason and all that jazz, she was a competent grandmother as she has soothed me out of my water-works. Now I was standing against the door frame, just in case my empty body felt up to running away from it's destiny. I had gotten up to brood for a bit, and stir in my weakness like miso soup as the goddess remained silent as she continued to sit on the floor.

I suddenly thought of Hinata, my shy, pretty heiress friend. I remembered her at the Chunnin Exam, how that frail body had shaken under Neji's cold eyes and everyone's stares. She had always been quiet, weak, and pushed into her little corner. What courage, I thought, it must have taken even to step out of that corner's shadow, to get up after that first blinding-hit from Neji. How much it must have hurt to get hit like that, to watch as no one intervened, when no one shouted a "keeping going" or "you can do it!". And that elation when someone said it, a "I believe in you" that came from the soft lips of a cursed, annoying, wonderful, even softer-hearted boy. A boy who knew that feeling, and knew what a "I believe in you!" could do for a person.

I thought of that boy, and realized he had never said anything so profoundly perverse to me. Had never dared to utter those vulgar, wonderful words. I realized now I had always sought a "I believe in you!" from that foxy-boy. I had wanted it from my Uchiha teammate who has deserted us all, from my indifferent sensei who no longer even paid attention my way, a cold bastard who painted all the time, from my favorite girl pals, my legendary teacher, my colleagues at the hospital. No one had ever said "I believe in you Sakura!". Not one person.

They may have implied it, and usually that would do. But now my heart rang like a dead gong, empty without those words, that damned, cruel phrase. The only person who had ever said "I believe in you" was my Okaa-san, and she wasn't here to utter those words. Even Diantha had not said such a thing. I looked emptily at the goddess, all morose and calm. I think I hated and loved her in that one moment. She was making me realize how much I had neglected my emotional needs, and I hated her for it. This was an inconvenience I didn't have time for, but knew it was there. Like a splinter I couldn't tare out, like an itch I couldn't scratch, it all would stick with me until I righted the wrongs in my life.

"Sakura, please look at me, my sweet girl." I glared right into platinum crystals. She didn't flinch, but looked sad anyway. I looked on.

"I'm sorry about what's happened. I truly am. I'm not going to tell you anymore than that because I'd be boring you with the same speeches I've given already. If I could change this I would. But since you've consented you must have had a good reason to go on living right? Well think on your fear and also about those close to you. What matters more, living your life with your precious ones or the challenge at facing Orochi?"

I scrutinized her for a second before thinking swiftly. Living a life was a very big responsibility, but also a great privilege. I loved all these people, no matter their flaws. The fear Orochi instilled in me was potent yes, but like cheap alcohol the haze disappeared after a little while. I needed to overcome it, to face what was really important. My friends, my teachers, my boys. All of them, for them, for the village, for my fallen clan, for my mother, for Diantha, and for myself. Especially for myself. This was the ultimate obstacle, the true test. After this was over, what else would compare? Mind slightly made up I nodded stiffly to her. I would give this a try. She seemed pleased at my agreement and cleared her throat to speak.

"Now I know it may seem a bit unorthodox, but I want to try something with you." I raised a pink eyebrow at her, my eyes speculative. But I complied as I got into my previous Lotus stance, and she kneeled down behind me. I silent begged in my mind. I would do anything for her, anything at all, just not....

"Close your eyes, and center your mind." Came the clear order from behind me, but I didn't budge. Not even to bat a single eyelash, not even one fucking blink. Ths shaky determination I had just mustered disintegrated into thin air. Seems I wasn't as sure as I had thought I was. The toxic fangs of Orochi seemed to mentally pierce me with it's poisonous venom of fear. I would not move because I was thoroughly, absolutely, fucking terrified. I admitted this to myself wholly and fully. I started to shake, silent tears gathered in my eyes in cold fear.

No way was this the right path for me. I was better off dead by Diantha-sama's sword than confronting the world's evil. There was no way I could smite that fucking thing, a creature that inspired a kind of hopelessness and terror in me by a mere glance. I couldn't do this. My mother and the moon goddess must have made a mistake. I was not a celestial warrior, no savior to my clan, no bringer of hope or strength. I wasn't the Maiden or the Key. I wasn't made of the tougher stuff to take on things like this. Akatsuki sure, Orochimaru fine, but not that thing. I would rather become an insomniac, and go insane like Gaara had for awhile than do this. Anything but this.

"Please Sakura do not fear. He wishes to deter you from this path, for he fears what you might become. I can't say I can always protect you, I can't say that Orochi is not frightening, like cold hatred and death animated looking at you. You see your down-fall in those all-seeing red eyes of his. I know because he to tried to sway me to his cause before any of this mess. When he first came for me in my dreams he wasn't as he truly is, he assumed a form of a handsome man with a gentle voice and garnet eyes. I was an adolescent girl than, dreaming of love and fearing duty. He almost had me when my powers inadvertently protected me from his greed. Since then he has been hell-bent on having either me or one of my daughters. He wishes for what he has been refused all these years."

"I can not lie. This is a dangerous, hard, scary, if not an extremely painful path to follow. Even with your excelled ability you may not fully get everything right away. Even gods make mistakes Sakura. It's what makes us people, more normal and less perfect. I've lost almost everything to this creature, and I don't want to loose anymore of my family. I don't want to loose you..If something were to happen to you, it would certainly hurt me in the greatest sense. I don't want to loose you too."

My heart sank in my stomach, yet it inflated like a balloon. It pressed into my guts, and made them sigh in emotion. The tears poured out without so much as a sob from my chest, which was oddly constricted. Caught between doubt, terror, and love my body couldn't function. My brain was hazy, in amidst of unknowns, "what ifs" and determination. I don't remember where it came from, I believe from my bones though, the metal streamed through my cells and into my body. It coated my heart, clung to my limbs, made home in my brain. My barriers were erected then like adamantine, my will pushing at my conscious like a hot tumor, like an ember ready to explode. The tears stopped, quick and precise. My eyes turned feverish with the shine of the iron behind my eyelids.

"I told you didn't I? I'm not qualified for this job, I'm still a kid. It's not fair to push this crap on me. But god forbid, I try and live my life the way I want to. People just don't get it. I'm tired of being left out, of being the puppet or castoff of all the people in my life. I'm getting so sick of all these prissy attitudes like "We need to protect you" or "I'm sorry".

This shit is getting old, real fast. I need to do this, not because I have to, but because I want to. I'm doing this whether you or that slimy little garden snake like it or not. The world will go on if I die, but like hell if I'm letting that bully take over my life, and ruining it. He's trying to take away my choices, and like hell if I'll let some "ancient evil" take control of my life, because only I can decide what's right for me. So what if I'm scared? I have people to protect, a disease to cure, and a world to "save". So thank you for trying to give me an out, but no thanks. I'm sorry though..." I felt her stare at me through my back, I turned to find her shocked beyond words, her pretty lips open.

"I'm sorry I hadn't already shown you my true resolve until now."

Tears came down like raindrops from those glazed eyes, her body twitched with something special, her guilt building up like an aneurism in the brain. I smiled.

"Now what was this crazy idea of your's?" Her watery eyes looked at me asking 'Really?'

My own, all glittery with metal and magic, said back 'Why yes, of course.'

* * *

(_Hyuuga Compound_)

The reed mats kept the sun out, the only light a small globe oil lamp, casting the room in vague shadows. A spacious room with fine ink painting, sleek wood furniture, a large futon with a wide span of expensive cloth to ensure the most comfortable sensation. Such finery was beautiful, admirable and so...empty. Actually the entire room, though spacious, seemed to sparse for someone's living chambers. The only hint of personal touch was on the far table next to the bed, a wide, thin structure, slight put off from the futon.

Lined with significant photographs in well made metal frames. They depicted smiling faces, full of laughter or joy. Small, but important nick knacks were decorated around the photos, each a treasure holding a story of a good time and precious memories. The flame in the lamp flickered slightly, disturbing the steady shadows. Wide, doe pearl eyes blinked through a feverish haze at the material memories, mostly staring at one picture of herself and a precious comrade, her eyes agleam. Soaked blueberry colored strands of long hair lay stuck to her forehead and neck, the burning fire inside having cooled enough to make her delirium from her fever calm. Every limb ached, her chest pressed tight, her head in a fog of confusion and pain. Her strength seemed to have been zapped from her, like static electricity.

"You need your rest Hinata." The white eyes didn't even blink, they kept on in their staring. She gave no answer.

"You're making everyone worry about you, you know!? Neji's wearing himself thin! Shino and Kiba are walking on egg shells, not knowing what to do! The girls are already worried enough. You need to take care of yourself." The kunoichi huffed slightly, her frustration leaking into her chiding. The blank eyes narrowed slightly.

"Don't make this about me, TenTen. I know what is happening, and I certainly didn't wish this on myself. I am aware of my condition. So please be kind enough to keep your inner guilt under control, because your vindictive displays aren't flattering." The voice was horse from lack of use, soft as always, but now had an uncharacteristic bite to it. TenTen flinched, unused to the hard truth from her usually sweet friend. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, before she sighed.

" I'm sorry, Hina-chan. I didn't mean to take my problems out on you. It's just with everything going on, I just can't seem to get all these emotions out. Everyone's running ragged, and with the way we haven't found anything...And the boys..." The figure in the bed shifted slightly.

"Any word?" The brunette shook her head sadly.

"Not a one, save that message Shizune delivered. I mean everyone just seems even more worried now. I mean we can sense that she's safe in her house, but its locked up tight and she won't answer any message or her doorbell. It's just nerve racking. I want to bust that door down, no matter what her wishes are. And to lay off her lame-ass, bastard teammates?! Come on! The least she could do was let us warm up on their sorry hides! Just one good beating before she gets her rightful justice! Maybe a bit of acid, a kunai slash there, maybe even some stab wounds...They wouldn't even be able to trace any of it back to us... I mean it would be so easy, there would be no barriers holding us back. Once they mess with one of us, every restrictions just seem to melt away, no matter what consequences may come later..." When she had ranted her voice had been harsh, had rung with needed vengeance, but it suddenly started to crack like wood.

"..I mean they can't just go around ruining people's lives like hat! And especially that garbage they spouted was complete lies! Not strong enough my ass! And to be so cruel to someone who's sacrificed for and helped them! Someone who's never done anything directly vicious to them! I'd hate to see them affectionate if this is them just being friendly! I mean she didn't do anything to deserve that...She's so nice, and warm and giving and strong...She can be to bossy, blunt, or hot headed some times but that's no reason to have said those things! She's dedicated towards them, loves them above even herself and they can't see that she's been killing herself just trying to gain their approval! And to deny her this chance to fight that Uchiha bastard too...It doesn't make sense...Why would anyone want to hurt her ? Sakura....doesn't deserve any of this! Oh Sakura, what have they done to you.....?" Near tears, her chocolate eyes glistened almost orange in the light from the oil lamp.

The heiress stayed in silence, letting her friend weep for the both of them. She had been crying all three days as she let herself be taken over by sickness. Now the tears had run dry, plus TenTen needed this cry. She doubted her prickly, saddened comrade had mourned the loss of what this entire experience was supposed to have meant to Sakura. It was supposed to be her "coming out", too show off her true colors and skills. Sakura wasn't just an accomplished medic, she was a deadly fighter.

She could see the cunning that hid itself behind sea-foam eyes, or true emotions behind the fake, cheerful smile. Sakura had been hurting for a long time now. Even with Sasuke, Sakura knew Naruto could hold to the promise he made to her, that bringing back her past crush wasn't impossible. That she could help too. But after her mother's death, Sakura hadn't been the same. They had been exceptionally close, closer than normal families were. But she remembered the darkness, the shadow that lurked in Sakura's eyes, even now. She hadn't moved past the loss of the one parent she had loved with all her soul. And the mention of her father, well..., Sakura had made in crystal clear never to ask about him again.

The cherry blossom had secrets, big ones, ones that she kept even from her teammates. It made her wonder, how they could be so stupid as to not to see the pain that dwelt in Sakura's eyes day after day. It made her sick at the thought of that prospect. How it must have felt that the people you cherished the most to not even bat an eyelash at your obvious pain, no matter how good you were at covering it up. That was the notion that got Hinata really steamed. It wasn't that men, even close ones, underestimated their fellow female comrade. That sort of crap happened all the time, and if not in action. then in their minds.

It was the blunt disregard for someone you should have seen as family, someone you sacrificed for and who supported you through everything. The person that was there when it really mattered, that you didn't spurn with your ignorance. Sakura must not have told her team about her mother's death, because perhaps she knew she didn't want to appear more "weak" than normal. Sakura had the annoying habit of having little confidence in herself and being so irritatingly selfless. While endearing, it eventually got old real fast, bordering on annoying. She wasn't weak, and she should have a lot of more confidence in herself. She was the Gondaime's apprentice for crying out loud! Ino had come to **Sakura** for medical training, she did most of the battling in the fight against Sasori of the Red Sand, and was on the support team in route to help out with the pair of Akatsuki that killed Asuma-sensei. Sakura was powerful, she just couldn't see it for herself. Come to think of it....

We all haven't been the best thing for her entirely.

We girls may have been her support line all these years, but she needed room to breath, to reflect and heal. Who knows, this might have been the best thing to have happened to her. Her teammates are idiots, but Tsunade often smothered Sakura, protecting her, and making sure she never got too close to danger unless surrounded by her team. And her girlfriends could only be there for her so much, since we were often away on missions or had clan business. While this situation was horrible and stressful, maybe Sakura really did need to train, if not to get stronger, than to reflect on her life.

"I think she needs this TenTen." The voice held an assertiveness that was rarely seen. Confused chocolate brown eyes looked up, still watery from tears.

"What Hinata-chan?" The aching, stiff form of the heiress turned to face her friend. Though looking quite frail and sickly, her pearl eyes gleamed bright.

"Saku-chan needs this right now. She needs to work herself out before she teaches her team a lesson. She wants to prove them wrong!" Suddenly the Hyuuga stood up quickly, if not a bit shakily in her bed. TenTen jumped to her feet, about to scold her for moving in her condition. But the energetic flush in her face was not to due to fever, the shine in her white eyes having nothing to do with tears. TenTen was floored. Such confidence, she thought, such energy all of a sudden! Hinata got into a excited pose, arms bent and raised, a fist in the air.

"She's going to prove to herself and to those damn bastards that she's fucking awesome, that she's truly the ass-flinging warrior we see her as! To hell with those sexist nimrods! Sakura will just beat the facts into their hides when she comes out for that prissy Uchiha's rescue mission! We'll just have to be there to support her! HELL YEAH!" TenTen blinked away tears, relieved to see her friend better, enthralled with her charismatic speech, a bit disturbed at her insanity.

Than Hinata fell down on the bed in an almost dead faint.

Of course TenTen rushed over to see the flushed heiress who was grinning like a drunk and looking quite sheepish.

"Guess I overdid it a bit, huh?" TenTen looked at the bewildered Hyuuga and promptly broke into laughter. She than latched on tightly to the frail heiress, feeling much better herself.

"Damn strait Hina-chan! Wait till those assholes see what our Saku-chan can do! She'll put them in their place!" Hinata chuckled with her, returning the hug as much as her stiff arms would allow. Her eyes than snapped open, but softened.

Why had it felt like Sakura was smiling with them?

* * *

{Sakura}

"Listen to my voice" The darkness came...

_Sakura...._

"Fear not what you can't see, I will guide you." It seeped into the room....

_Come with us......_

"Feel my hands, my power, and know no confusion," It grew angry.....

_Fear me moon-child....._

" Travel with me, know that no perils will befall you, for I will fight for you." Concentrate...

_Listen to me!_

"Calm your mind, let your heart slow, let your soul drift." Silence...

_**LISTEN TO ME!**_

"Go through your soul, let all your thoughts leave you. Peace is all you need to know" Breathe...

_**DO NOT IGNORE ME HALFLING!**_

"Let me show you what I can teach you, what I can give you." Light....

_**I WILL TEAR YOU APART, SAKURA!**_

"_Let me _show you...." Awaken....

Diantha's voice had faded suddenly in the echoes of my mind as she helped me meditate with her guidance in voice. I felt her massive, pure power warming me from behind. Suddenly the darkness of snake scales disappeared, and with them, the fear. It was transformed into blinding colors, causing me to go into vertigo for a minute. There was nothing but swirls, and fogginess at the edges of my vision. I felt a stinging pain in my eyes, but stared into the light despite the pain. I would see what only my foremother could see, the world at its most simplest anatomical form, the bindings that tied the living to their bodies, everyone's own personal chakra signature, the world at it's simplest, the true emotional bonds that tied everyone to everything, their souls... their hearts....

It was as if everything had been broken down, leaving outlines and colorful energies in their wake. I recognized instinctively these were object's molecular make-up, and life force. I turned to the Moon God, and my eyes widened! Such beautiful heavenly light, so smoothly platinum like the moon itself, so mighty in its silent power! I looked around me in speechless wonder as I gazed at this new world before me. It was as if the night sky, the entire universe was spread out to my soul. The sheer beauty left me breathless.

"For if you let me.." I looked to the goddess.

"...I can show you wonders beyond your imagination" The metal inside me sighed, breathing bubbles in my blood, and butterflies to my brain. My heart popped. I shivered inside, down to my capillaries as I gazed into those bright eyes.

And knew, knew I had made the right choice.

"So how was that?" I breathed softly, the magic still tingling in my head, my eyes still seeing the beauty of the soul world.

"Amazing" I whispered. I had the vague notion though that I was commenting on sex....Oh well.

"See, as long as I guide you through your meditations for the next few times, you will eventually fight off Orochi. Your metal and spiritual shields are your greatest asset. I need to train you mentally before I can teach you the other arts. But for someone who's never meditated before you seem to have an edge on concentration.' I smiled at her compliment.

"Must be from being a medic-nin. Can't become distracted."

"But Sakura, there's one thing you must do before the rest of your training really begins. A tool you must use to set the plans in motion. It's on the coffee table". I raised and eyebrow.

What now?

I gaped slightly.

"What is it?"

I looked at the object on the table, curious at its design. It was a vase or some kind of transparent jar. I stepped closer to it, peering at the dark wood, engraved with sacred kanji, a two part glass ornament in its center, the bottom end holding pale sand that looked like crushed diamonds with rocks of blue in it. I looked to my new teacher expectantly, not really knowing what to make of this strange "tool" she had set before me. She smiled softly in amusement.

"It's an hourglass Sakura." I blinked in confusion. What was an hourglass? Some kind of mystical sand holder? I glared at the thing slightly, it seemed useless to me.

"I found it a long time ago in Suna, it's a neat creation. It's an old fashion way of keeping time, mostly for cooking. But I've tweaked this one to serve a much more glorified purpose." I pursed my lips, and turned to look at the delicate instrument again. This little thing was going to help me? How? It wasn't weapon, concealed no poison, held no important knowledge on its sides. What could I possibly use an "imperial" cooking timer to help me become stronger and face the world's evil? Tell me, please.

"It's not weapon Sakura, it a tool to turn time to our cause. Stir things up, get the vortex of time and dimension at our fingertips to manipulate it as we need. Eventually you'll be able to turn time to your own means, and I can't personally do it because you must initiate the training, since it is your choice. Plus we have train your mind first, remember? This little gadget of mine will fully trigger your bloodline once you turn it to let the sand fall, but we're able to gain a large amount of time to train you till you're just right to face the world mostly on your own. Your gene isn't fully mature yet so this way we can unlock your true potential by triggering the gene we want to fight . Eventually you'll learn control here, and use it in the outside world till you fully develop on your own time. It's here I'll only be teaching you the basics, and how to harness your powers. It's up to you in the end to grasp them in your own hands."

I looked at her in bewilderment. Why exactly were we triggering the thing in my DNA that would kill me? And how was I supposed to use these "basics" of her's? By just turning a simple egg timer? I didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry. I looked at her expectant face. It turned away sharply to face the hourglass.

Probably neither.

I reached for the stupid ancient clock when Diantha just happened to pipe in again.

"Once you turn that glass over, once that sand of time flows slowly free, there's no going back. You'll be announcing to everyone and everything you're proclaiming your birthright, to your clan, to your kekkai genkai, to your mother's mantle, as my decedent and heir. It will travel from the heavens to hell, demons and immortals, human and shinobi will know, some how will feel that pulse of released power. Orochi will feel the pulse and his pursuit will increase tenfold...."

I glared at her in a chiding manner, my eyes hard and daring her to continue. The metal was grinded in my teeth, mushed itself in my marrow, seethed in my ribs. She had the decency to look sheepish.

"Sorry, sorry Sakura. I didn't mean to question your resolve. Just wanted to make sure you were informed..." She chuckled nervously, slight afraid of her granddaughter's temper. I smirked in satisfaction and nodded my head. Ready. She nodded back in a sad kind of way, all reminiscent and vague. But enough of living in the past, I needed to grasp my future, for surely time was truly spilling through my hands like mercurial sand. I didn't hesitate as I grasped the wooden bars of the glass, praying into its pale sands. Let me show you, what I am, what I was, what I can be .

I flipped and turned the hourglass firmly, letting the once bottom heavy ornament become lightened as the empty part stood on the bottom now. I watched a small grain of sand slowly fall, felt my blood whisper silkily into my ears, but ignored it. I turned away fully from the table, ready to join my grandmother in her lessons, not a thought in my head save what amazing things she could show me and what I might one day do. I walked over to her and bowed in respect to my new teacher. She smiled, and we walked back into the training room. Let the sand fall.

After all there was no going back now was there?

* * *

(_Amegakure_)

Odd eyes of pink and grey snapped open in recognition. A blue haired woman stood silently in the corner. His piercings gleamed even in the dark, the Rinnegan spiraling in contemplating emotion. They shined fiercely as he gazed into the night sky, the full moon ominous. The woman stayed silent.

"It has begun."


End file.
